Malik Pierce, Prince of Shadow Realm
by Bulma-San17
Summary: Celia Pierce, Queen of Shadow Clan and their Realm, smiled proudly as her foster son walked forward to accept his weapon that their Blacksmith had made special for him.Dark Harry! HP/LM HP/DM HP/LV and many many more,not just Harry but his friends too!
1. Crowning of a Prince

Celia Pierce, Queen of Shadow Clan and their Realm, smiled proudly as her foster son walked forward to accept his new weapon which their Blacksmith had made special for him - signaling him coming of Age and the Parting that they would be celebrating tonight.

"Malik Pierce, do you pledge to always put our people's need before yourself?" An Elder asked the kneeling man before him.

"Yes Elder."

"Do you pledge to protect our world in the upcoming War?" The Elder looked hard at Malik, holding his stare till he answered.

"Yes Elder."

"Lastly, do you pledge to return so that you can take over from Queen Celia and rule with a wise hand?"

"I pledge to all three calls, I pledge on my soul." the elder's hard stare melted to a fond smile as he placed a silver crown on the young man's bowed head.

"Rise Prince Malik, accept these weapon from your Realm. We pray to The Great, they'll guide you wisely and with a steady hand. Accept our strength to help you on your Quest, may it aid you in danger so that you can return safely." Malik rose, standing his six feet and seven inches.

"I thank the whole Clan for their aid on my Quest." He took the offered weapons, two beautifully daggers with a handle of elephant's tusk with carving in their tongue and a small, light sword - no more than a large dagger really, with slightly curved blade. He quickly strapped one dagger on his thigh and one on his back, hidden by his long hair. He turned with the sword still in his hand, to the Clan looking at him; waiting.

"I will miss our Realm while on my Quest, but I know its here when I'm done and Dracula be dammed if someone tries to keep me from returning." Chuckles spread through the room as a familiar 'Ahem' was heard from behind Malik. "Sorry Mother." He turned back to _his _Clan, already missing them. "Well, farewell until The Great Dracula crosses our paths again, I will forever be thankful to you all for making my eyes see the truth about the world around me." The crowd as one bowed their heads, in accepting of his words. Malik lifted his sword over his head. /Death to all Sun-Walkers who defies us! We are supreme! /

The whole Shadow Clan answered by snarling, hissing and growling and one or two were making battle cry's, and at his last sentence they all as One lifted their heads, eyes turning to the glass roof and a dark sky only lighted by the glowing moon.

The Queen then stood and addressed her peoples, stopping their noises.

"Great Dracula watch over our Prince, guide him with your wisdom as he for fills his Quest!" she added in a whisper, heard only by her two maids behind her. "Keep my Son alive and let him return to me…"

The room again erupted in cheering, meaning; their snarls, hissing and growls there were the foundation in their tongue.

"Mother, I'm not even gone yet and you already at it with brooding over my safety? How did I ever come to have such a mother-hen … I'll never know." Malik plopped down on his big pillow by her feet, glancing at her sideway, a smirk gracing his handsome face.

"Oh hush Son, a mother have the rights to worry. You should rather prepare yourself than _biting_ at me, have you even _packed_ yet_?_" Malik made a face.

"Mooom! Now…? They just started the feast … besides, my maid are packing most of it." Celia sighed as her son battered his eyelashes at her - like a fleeting asking to feed.

"Fine but I hope that maid of yours remembered those potion and don't you dare forget…" Malik tuned her out for a moment as a servant boy, teen really, came with wine, trembling a little as he felt Malik's electric green eyes follow his every move.

"Does my Prince require something?" Malik waved the teen over who hurried to fall on both knees before his Prince, wrist upwards and arms stretched out to him. Malik took one arm and pulled the boy flush up against him, tongue darting out to lick a trail up the Teen's cheek.

"You will report to my room in thirty minutes, bathed and fed, understood Sweetie?"

The addressed teen trembled again, having heard much of his Prince's taste in teen boys but having no saying, he could only nod.

"May I retreat to my room to prepare?" Malik give one more lick, showing the boy away from him before turning to his smirking Queen.

"What's with you Woman? One minute you're all broody and now your smirking?" Malik glared at his mother. "Your mood swings gives me headaches!"

"Running off for a little goodbye goody? Can't blame you though, he smelled really nice!" Malik sometimes wondered just _how_ her mother became Queen - yeah sure the sons were years younger, so what? But his mother refused to talk about it.

"Am I know for anything less?" Celia laughed; she was going to miss her son's sarcastic marks and wits.

"Just stay safe and come back to me, promise?" Malik stood and kissed his mother's cheek, whispering softly into her ear.

"I'm Malik Pierce; I don't _do_ 'safe' - way too boring." Celia laughed with mixed feelings; sad because her son were parting with her for the first time in five years and humor from his casual way of dismissing things.

"_Harry_…." That caught his attention and he starred at his mother with unreadable eyes. She couldn't really blame him as she had told him his new name from the moment she saw him and only used that - always. Malik had often wondered if she even knew it. "Just come back to me…" Malik leaned down and placed a soft, warm kiss on her forehead.

"Not even The Great could hold me from coming back to you, Ma. I Will Come Back."


	2. Returning of a Hero

Hermione Granger sat by Gryffindor Table, it was her first night back in her final year, leaving behind a stressed year; filled with worry for their friend, new feelings and personality's appearing until she and her remaining friends had to choose what paths to walk.

One of her best friends had now been missing for a year, with no clues about what happened - or none that they were told about.

She glanced sideway to her partner, who was stuffing in food - though at a much more acceptable pace than the years before.

Last year had also revealed something to cheer about; she remembered the confusion and the sudden understanding of her friends, much better on some things.

She had a Soul Mate.

Now you're properly thinking pink clouds and romantic evenings by the fire - then think again.

They themselves tended to call it more of Soul Partners, as there were no love between herself and Ron.

Yet anyway.

They were instead in full sync with each other in body, mind and soul - mended together and split into two bodies - though they were engaged they had yet to even kiss, but what's the point in looking for someone else?

"Hermy, snap out of it! People are starting to _look_….!" Hermione faintly heard Ron sneer at someone. "Come on Witch! Have you gone mental or something?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts and turned to glare, first at some Second-years starring at her. "What? Haven't you seen a girl think?" the starring people hurried to turn back to their plates, having grown used to her outburst and brooding-thing last year, as she turned her glare to Ron. "And I'm not mental!" Ron glared at one brave - or very foolish - third-year girl who quickly found her book much more interesting.

"Then what's with the Trance? You know perfectly well where we are … shut it! … We can't let our guards down, dammit!" Hermione did shut it, eyes also turning to _her_ plate.

Sometime she forgot how mature Ron had grown last year, sometimes it scared her; where were the carefree and temper full, loyal Ron she had known for six years? "Yes Ron, it won't happen again. I was just thinking of our friend - it's been a year now … I sometimes wonder if I'll ever see his green eyes again?"

Ron's hard glare melted as he laid an arm around her shoulders. "We will - _that_ you must believe. Maybe he'll walk through the doors right now and say... the ….same thing…?" Hermione turned to see what everyone were looking at - she nearly screamed from relief and joy.

There, in the doors, stood their friend, soaked from rain, his head were bowed and his black hair stuck to his face… but she knew it were him … she just _knew_.

She felt herself hyper as she saw them.

Green, beautiful eyes looking right at her, boring into her very soul and left her weak and breathless. "Ha ... Harry? … HARRY!" she stumbled over her own feet in her hurry to reach her misses friend, throwing her arms around him, all the while Ron followed behind. "I _knew _you would come back to us, I prayed every day …" Harry - or Malik as he now were - hugged his long missed friend closer, whispering gently.

"You're making a scene Mione … where's Ron?"

"Right here mate …" Harry looked behind Hermione, as well as he could with her frizzed hair, and saw his other missed friend and silently reached out his hand, not giving a damm on being seen hugging a guy, it had been five _long_ year since he saw them last and damm The Great if he couldn't hug them, feel them against himself; Drawing strength from them.

Ron seemed to sense that as he just walked within reach and didn't resist when Harry pulled him into the hug. "We missed you Harry, so much…" Hermione hugged tighter as did Ron, though he kept silent; Harry understood.

"Yeah mate; it just wasn't the same without you. Where have you been?" just then Headmaster Dumbledore came over, a few teachers following behind him.

"Harry, Dear boy. So good to see you well and unharmed, you gave us all a scare there, my boy and I would like to know where you have been - this way please." Dumbledore turned to his two friends. "You may follow."

They walked in silence all the way to Dumbledore's office. Harry, Hermione and Ron sat up front by the desk while the others stood behind.

"So Harry, would you like to tell us where you have been?" Dumbledore placed his fingertips together, guarding Harry over his glasses.

"I have been around a lot, Headmaster. I needed some time to think, I'm sorry for the_ way_ I did it and the worry it caused but I'm not sorry I did. I've come to terms with my destiny and will make sure to for fill it."

"I think it demands more explanation than that, Potter. You have been gone a year and brush it off as needing time to think? We are not fools Potter…"

"That's enough Severus; I think Harry will come around. I'm sure he will explain soon, am I right Harry, my boy?"

"Yes Headmaster, I just needs some time to get used to things again." not far from the truth either which were intended as it threw off Dumbledore and his talent in reading people … Severus too, but that was more for the fun of it.

"Of course my boy, I will make a private room for you in the Tower till you're more comfortable."

"That is most appreciated Headmaster, thank you." Dumbledore smiled fatherly at Harry, who on the outside smiled while he nearly gagged on the inside.

"Now I think your friends should take you down to the kitchen, I'm sure you would rather wait with facing your peers till after a good night of sleep?" Harry nodded as he stood.

"Again, thank you for the understanding Headmaster Dumbledore." Said person waved it off and shooed them on their way.

As soon as they were out from the stair case, Hermione threw herself at her friend again.

"Hermy come off, really…get a grip on yourself, you silly twit." Ron hooked a finger in her waistband and pulled her away from a smirking Harry.

"I see a lot of changes; we have a lot to talk about." Ron just nodded, still holding Hermione.

"That we do."


	3. Reunion of Friends

Harry woke the next morning in his new king size, four poster bed with drapes. He turned fondly to his friends passed out at the foot of the bed - where they had fallen asleep after hours of talking.

He couldn't believe his luck; his friends were with him! They had changed a lot from how he remembered them but he found, he rather liked the changes; Ron finally growing balls and Mione? Who would have thought someone could make her shut up?

He wasn't too happy about the news of Ginny drawing into herself, often seen on the floor in a corner where she rocked while mumbling incoherent sentences. Or fine one moment only to scream as soon as someone touched her? Something weren't right with her and he intended to find out what and why.

He stood from under the covers, ignoring his nudity and went to the bathroom connected to his room, locking the door before alternating back his normal features and hair - to how they had been for the last five years - by _his_ count. He starred at his reflection … so different from what he had just been looking at; he pulled of the unneeded glasses - giving him full access to his green electric eyes.

His unruly hair now reached below his shoulder blades, falling in soft curls at the tips; framing his face, there now were more defined, more grown … but then - five years, blood from his mother and training _did_ wonders.

He now had creamy white skin and electric green eyes, more build and higher, a royal air around him; begging of respect and the silver crown resting on his head giving him a sense of exotic breeding.

The crown in itself was a master piece, made by some of their best Craft-men to fit his person in more than just size.

It looked like a spider web with Arabic looking words along the delicate web, finished with two middle sizes fangs, made of human bones - one of his real father's rib and one from his real mother's rib. His mother insisted on it as it would let him have them close to him always, and Malik had felt a peace like no other ever since Elder had placed it on his head; making him believe his mother knew it would do that.

"Always remember your roots - it's because of them you have made it so far." he chuckled as he had just recited his mothers parting words, in some way they made him wary … like she wasn't expecting to see him again.

"Harry? Harry where are you!" He smiled at Hermione's panicking voice as he opened the door after having altered back.

"Right here, Mione." He leaned against the doorway, smirking. "Relax, I were merely freshen up." again ignoring his state of nude, he walked to the closet - happy to find his clothes already there.

Hermione and her partner quickly avoided to look at him. "I thought you were gone … again…" Harry threw a smiling smirk to her as he pulled up his pants.

"Yeah mate, don't scare us like that…" he added in a lower voice. "… never seen Hermy freak like_ that_…" said girl cuffed Ron and hit his hard stomach.

"AAUUV!" Apparently she hurt her little finger as she hurried to stuff it in her mouth. "Damm your six-pack! This is the second time in less than two days!" she stamped her foot like a child, glaring at Ron's silly, proud smile.

Harry laughed, oh how he had missed their bickering and fights. They were the one to learn him that you could have a friendly bickering, though another person learned him about rivals bickering containing only of insults and hatred - though the later more from the other than Harry.

"… little training? You bloody hell turned to stone!" Harry saw Hermione poke Ron, though it made her hurt another finger. "Dammit!"

"Mione..? You could always stop any poking, cuffing or any other body contact?" He came over and poked Ron's six-pack himself, resulting in him nearly cursing. "Damm mate. Have to agree with Mione there … you're damm stone!" Ron chuckled softly.

"Come on guys! I just worked out." He got a faraway look on his face. "Actually … mom refuses to hug me now ..."

"Nice change I bet?" Ron signed.

"Don't know mate, in a way it was nice - when we weren't in public." Harry smirked and threw himself at his long time friend, never minding he was half naked.

"Oh so you miss mommy's warm huggies?" He half hugged and half wrestled with Ron on the floor, rolling from side to side as they struggled for dominance, Harry knew he could take control easily but it had been a long time since he last fought only for the fun of it - as the Clan submitted at even the slightest growl. But with Ron there were no 'Prince and Clan' just two friends having the time of their life.

After a while Harry grew tired of the game and faster than Ron could react - he was pinned to the floor with the whole of Harry's body on his to hold him down, Ron glared up at Harry. "How could you say I'm stone and then just pin me down like nothing?" Ron gasped after breaths as he tried to get free but all he ever managed was to lose his breathe again.

"If you have to ask, then you're not ready for the answer." Harry said in a sing voice, smirked as he dipped his mouth down to Ron's ear. "You'll find out _soon_ mate." he straightened and smirked down at Ron.

"Ha…Har-ry… why do you..?" Ron froze as Harry's smirk widened.

"What? Oh you mean _these_..?" He ran a tongue over his canine teeth's. "Well, as I said; a lot of changes have happened, for one." He turned to Hermione. "It's been five years for me and one for you." Harry bared his teeth's for Hermione, who stepped back with a hand to her chest; shocked.

"Harry, you have fangs!" Harry nodded while smirking, he turned to Ron still under him, who was studying him, totally limp under Harry.

"Are you uncomfortable?" Harry studied his dorm mate but found he could no longer read his friend - from not seeing him for five years or Ron learning to control himself, Harry couldn't tell…. Bit of both?

"No." Harry starred into his friend's clear blue eyes. "Curious though." Harry held his not-needed-breath as Ron leaned up and slowly traced his tongue over Harry's fangs, making Harry's eyes fell closed as his lips soon were traced too and a small groan slipped past his defenses.

Hermione stood a few feet away, studying closely her two most important persons in her life - laying there practically making out. She decided she felt left out and walked over, hugging Harry from behind.

"Are you _hungry_ Harry?" She whispered softly into his ear, Harry moaned as he bit gently at Ron's bottom lip, drawing a little blood which he sucked up.

"Starving!" Hermione chuckled and dragged both boys on their feet's, pulling them with her to the bed.

"Then you need to feed, if we're not enough Neville and Luna will help too. Now come on before you go into a bloodthirsty trance or whatever it's called."

Harry merely complied and laid down in the middle, Ron soon followed him and lay on Harry's other side. Soon he had Hermione on top of him, eyes on him.

"Wrist or neck?" she smirked as Harry again closed his eyes with a moan.

"Oh god, neck….neck please!" Harry felt Hermione kiss his chest even as a neck were presented to his mouth, he felt the beating of Ron's heart, the blood calling so willingly to him - making his fangs ache to sink into this willingly being.

"Harry… feed…" Ron's heavy voice rolled over him in waves as he sank his fangs into Ron's neck, smirking as Ron moaned.

"God Harry!…..feels soo bloody good..!" Harry had to fight himself not to drain his friend, but a so willingly offer always had a thrilling taste; he reminded himself that there three more to feed from.

Harry had to almost throw Ron away from him, to stop himself. But he settled for showing him off. "Enough. Mione get over here!"

"Oh is Harry in a rush..? What a pity…" Harry growled as he dragged her down to him, almost forgetting to numb the skin first with a lick before sinking in his fangs, barely hearing Hermione's moans over the pounding blood rushing in his ear.

"May…be you … better … call the others … shit Harry!" she turned her eyes to Ron, who were holding a hand to the two wounds on his neck. "Go get…them!" she moaned and closed her eyes as Ron made a healing charm over the wounds before bolting for the door. "God Harry…." She felt he sucked harder, gripping her shoulder to pull her closer.

The next second She gasped in shock as she were thrown away, turning to stare at her friend there tensed off the bed with growls, hissings and a battle cry where his fangs were bared completely; they were all bloody - she felt a small fear rise before she remembered this were her friend.

"We're here!" Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville ran through the door, stopping as they saw Harry like that on the bed, mouth all bloody with his fangs still all bared. "Mione, what happened? I was away for less than five minutes!"

"Nothing Ron! I think it got to intense…?" she stood up and came over to them, Harry still tossing and hissing behind her. "Ginny help me draw him a bath. Could you other get food?" She took Ginny by the arm, who had a vacant expression on her face. "Come on Gin." the two girls walked to the bathroom while the rest slowly walked over to Harry, who was now still- looking more dead than alive.

"Harry…?" Ron slowly sat down on the bed, starring fascinated as the blood around Harry mouth and fangs were sucked into the tip of his friend's fangs, then Harry opened his eyes and turned to Ron's own.

"I'm fine… where's Mione?" Ron moved a little to make room for Luna.

"Drawing you a bath, classes have been cancel today due to your reappearing." Ron helped his friend to sit up. "Damm you're heavier than me!"

"Heh…I know." he sat up and scanned the room, Hermione and Ginny joining. "Hey guys… it's been awhile."

"Too long really, where have you been? Have you been with Snucklehorns?"

"I'll tell you later, if classes is out then I have some things to do." he smirked at the thought of his Quest and who he was going to piss of the living - or not so living - shit out of.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked in a wary voice.

"I have some to talk to…" He walked over to his closet, this time walking inside to find his combat pants, boots and shell's for his weapons, he laid it on the bed before going to the end of the bed where his trunk were.

"I'm sure _He_ will love to see you're back." Harry straightened and starred at Luna like she was crazy.

"How do you know where I'm going?" he shook his head. "Never mind, but yes that is where I'm going. He needs to be controlled somehow, to do that I will have to work with him, make him see logic slowly while we get rid of Dumbledore."

"Dumbledore…? Align with the Dark Lord? Ha…rry what are you thinking? If you're going to Him, we're coming with you - no buts." Hermione starred him down, though she could see it only amused him to no end.

"You think you can handle it? Can you handle the pain? The murders, blood and to work under one who have killed many we know?" at this she just smirked like the rest in the room.

"Oh Harry… We're far from innocent and pure anymore. We learned to leave our faces blank, no matter what insult, mask's are really useful - so are glamour's." She walked over with Ginny at her side, sitting down beside him.

"We aren't the same, after you went missing we tried everything to get them to answer us but they kept saying 'we weren't to worry'. We learned a lot of spying spells and some other things; they weren't really looking for you. They were more concerned about Him having you or not." Harry could see Hermione were seething with rage, so he laid a soothing hand on her thigh.

"Don't think about that, but if you're going with me you badly need to change." he looked pointly at their school robes.

"Don't worry about that, we only look like this as we thought it to be a school day. Come girls, let's find our saved clothes, I think they fit perfectly for this." she turned to the boys. "And you will stand here in thirty minutes - bathed, combed hair and in boxers, go." the boys knew better than to argue with her in times like this and hurried out.

"You have trained them well, Mione. I think they fear you more than even Voldemort." Harry chuckled as she got red cheeks.

"You might be more right than you think…" it was whispered but with his heightened senses he heard perfectly.

"How so Mi Mi?" Hermione chuckled at her old nickname, only changing it before last year but Harry still used it when they were alone.

"That's a talk for later, right now we need to dress - so go take your bath and don't mind Gin." Harry let himself get pushed to the bathroom by Ginny, who were surprisingly strong.

Again he just stepped out of his pants, not caring Gin was there, and hopped into the pool. When he came up above water he saw Ginny wordlessly picking up his clothes before going out only to came back moments later with his things from the bed which she placed on the sink.

Harry looked on with amusement as she laid out all he needed, almost in correct order of use." Call when you're done." Harry saw how she suppressed a bow that she had been about to do from instinct.

"Gin…?" but she ignored him and hurried out, he heard her scold her brother for peeking before closing off his senses - feeling safe to do so with his friends around.


	4. Following new Paths

Harry stepped into the bed/living room, eyeing his friends' choice of clothes, pretty much just leather and bare skin in daring placed in the girls' clothes.

"…You call _that_ clothes…?" Hermione huffed as she crossed her arms, throwing Harry a death glare.

"I'll have you know this is High fasion with a cabalas H!" Harry chuckled and studied them closer.

His two Dorm mates each had tight leather pants, Ron though had some small chains systematically sewed on. They also had an leather jacket with 'Lómé' on the back, in green colors. Neville had a creamy white shirt on while Ron stuck with black, they had styled their hair and first now did Harry notice that Ron had chopped some of his off; letting it frame his face instead of just hanging there. Neville had undercut but the top part was almost long enough to cover it.

The girls on the other hand were all different in style.

Hermione had leather pants on like Ron, hers also had gashes in the fabric across her thighs, a very short tank top in white but it looked like blood,_ fresh_ blood, had just been splashed on her. She also had a leather jacket with 'Ré' on, though hers just barely covered her breast if she closed it, her chains had small charms hanging there looked like Runes if Harry should come with a guess. Her hair were all straightened and reached her middle back, she had black rims around her eyes and her lips were all black.

Luna had spandex pants on there clung to her long slender legs like second skin, which it practically were, it ended very low in the waist. Her blouse ended just under her breasts and above, dark blood red with a web-like black pattern. The same jacked as Hermione, her hair, though longer, were much the same - loose in soft waves, spilling over her back and shoulders. Make-up also the same though her lips were bright red.

Harry turned wary to Ginny but was surprised.

Ginny had a short leather shirt on, not too long and not too short, her blouse were black as night and ended above her belly bottom with long net sleeves, there widened further down her arms from her elbow. Her jacked were without sleeves, though you could see sippers so Harry assumed they were Pull-off-and-on. Her hair reached her butt in big curls there bounced at the smallest movement of her head, her make-up were the same style but in a bluish color; giving her a pale look from all the black leather, her blazing red hair and her own pale skin - but it suited her, made you think of a fallen angel in misery.

All in All conclusion - they looked totally hot!

Harry smirked as he saw Hermione studying him.

"Okay, maybe I was a bit hasty. You all look very nice and I'm sure you'll give some of them a heart attack." that made them all smirk with a small chuckle from the girls.

"How do we get out? No one must see us." Neville looked at Harry, though he kept glancing at Luna.

"I'll transport us, here…" he made them stand in a circle, holding hands. "Close your eyes and hold on, try to take slow even breathes. Don't panic, this is usually for One like me as we don't need air. Just slow even inhale, hold it a little and slowly exhale, okay?" his friends nodded and already did as told, making him smile warmly at their blind trust in him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lord Voldemort had a good day, something there did _not_ happen often and always left his Death Eaters wary, but what did he care?

Today was the anniversary of his number One enemy disappearing day. Though he would have preferred to do the job himself, he was quite pleased with having managed to drive the boy to flee - maybe even kill himself? Voldemort shook his head, he wasn't _that_ lucky.

Oh was he right about that…

"INTRUDERS! INTRUDERS! ALARM 1! INTRUDERS!" Voldemort growled as he heard the alarm, drawing his wand as he stood to make his way downstairs. He lifted it and pointed it at the door as it flew open.

"My Lord! Six people have breached the wards and are heading for the door!" just as Lucius had said it, the Manson shook and you could hear shouting erupt below them.

"Dammit!" Voldemort hurried down, Lucius followed while taming his long hair in the neck.

"Bella stun them!" Lucius shouted before having to duck as the red beams deflected back at them as they hit a invincible force field, there gleamed green where it were hit by spells.

"Enough!" Voldemort shouted to his followers - who were Bellatrix, Lucius and the Lestrange brothers - they all lowered their wand but didn't relax their pose. The Dark Lord walked down the stairs, red eyes glaring at the six people. He glanced behind them and saw the doors were hanging crooked - almost all off - "Who do you think you are to bang in like that!" he stopped at the end, long spider fingers playing with his wand. "Speak!"

Voldemort glared as one of them broke from the others, walking to stand almost face-to-face with him. He noticed angry that they were equals in height, which bothered him more than he would have liked.

"Malik Pierce is the name and may I say, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you." Malik chuckled at the shocked look he received from Voldemort. He smirked slowly, lips moving to show something pointy.

"You're a vampire." they both knew it were a statement as it were quite clear.

"What do you say we go somewhere a little nicer? I'm not much for hallways…" Malik purred, smirking as Voldemort hissed. "Oh relax Tom, I'm not about to kill you."

"Then what _is_ your purpose?" He sneered to Malik though it seemed to have no affections what so ever as he was still smirking _that_ smirk!

"I have come to make a alignment with you." There were several gasps in the hall and Voldemort glared even as he indicated for Malik to follow, who then did it to his friends.


	5. Truce struck in Ambition

Voldemort led his _quests_ to his throne room, where he gracefully sat on his high throne. His inner circle standing along the walls while Malik and his company were in the middle of the room, a calm almost bored air surrounding them.

"So, you wish to join my Death Eaters … why should I take a group of Teens there haven't even finished school yet?" Voldemort smirked down at them, his fingers calmly drumming on the armrest.

"Oh Tom …" Malik smirked coyly when Voldemort stood, hissing loudly at him.

"You will address me as Lord! You better learn you place or you won't live long!" Faster than any human eyes could follow, Malik had pressed Voldemort back into his chair with a hand loosely - or loose for Malik at least - around the Dark Lords throat, who struggled but even though the grip were loose and didn't cut off any air; he couldn't move a inch.

"I wouldn't dream of doing any of them _Tom._ I'm not here to _join_ your mindless minors but to make a _partnership." _Voldemort growled dangerously but Malik just hissed back, baring his fangs very close to Voldemort's face. "A partnership of _equals_ Tom, these pointless raids you're making is fruitless of any purposes. What are you gaining - nothing." Malik made a drawn out hiss when Voldemort were about to answer, he continued in a harsher tone - hand tightening a little.

"Sure you're the most feared wizard, so what! Fear won't gain you obedience or respect, it gives you rebellion and unpredictable people getting in your way. Peace and order is what you should strive for, when people feels safe and everyday is alike they follow laws, they will respect you for giving them it." he paused to lick a small trail down to Voldemort's throat, the blood calling so urgently for him he almost sub commanded to the strong call, but leaned back to smirk at the Dark Lord, who were glaring darkly.

"I for one don't fear you, at all, my friends do neither, they fear Granger more than you - But we _respect_ you Tom. Your Death Eaters fear you and what do they give you? Plans in ruins from incompetence's." he moved a little so Voldemort could see the others in the room, before leaning closer to his ear, whispering.

"_Look_ at them Tom, tell me you don't see a difference." Voldemort sneered shortly before swiping his red eyes over the room, taking in each person and their; pose, expression and background/achievements. /Do you _sssee_ Toom?/

Voldemort ever so slowly, as if his neck wouldn't cooperate, turned his head and eyes to Malik. /_Who_ _Are You?/_ each word were said slowly, precise and with carefully hidden angst, eyes slimming as Malik moved in front of him and leaned closer, hand never loosing or tightening its grip on his throat.

/Like I told my friend, if you have to asssk - then you're not ready for the anssswer. But I'll give you a hint./ he moved to look directly into Voldemort's red emotionless eyes, the hand not around his throat ready to reach up when he were sure to break out in shouting.

/The one with the power to vanquisssh the Dark Lord approachesss … born to thossse who have trice defied him, born asss the ssseventh month diesss … and the Dark Lord will mark him ass his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knowsss not … and either mussst die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other sssurvivesss … the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born asss the ssseventh month diesss …/

Voldemort as expected opened his mouth to start shouting but Malik put his other hand over it, red angry eyes glaring death before slowly tracing a line up to forehead but only found hair in the way. He glared again into Malik's green eyes, red eyes clearly saying what his mouth could not; _Potter?_

/Yesss Tom, did you think to be rid of me that easssily?/ Malik chuckled wickedly. /Sssorry to disssappoint you but I'm back, maybe for good./ Voldemort growled behind his hand, but funny enough - he didn't try to remove either of Malik's hands from his being, making Malik believe he were in a frozen shock-fascination trance. /You will not tell anyone of who I am, if Dumbledore get even the tiniessst sssniff about me, my plansss will be ruined./ Malik stared into Voldemort's eyes as he slowly removed his hand from his mouth, thump tracing almost nonexistent lips.

/Potter let go of me or I swear …!/ Voldemort seemed to shake himself from the trance as he tried to remove Malik's hand from his throat but only got a loud hiss right in his face and the hand gripping tighter, now cutting off a little air.

/Ssswear what Tom? You can't do a thing to me ssso get it out of your head! And my name isss Malik Pierce - Harry Potter died five yearsss ago./ All in the room froze as Malik pointed his wand over his shoulder, a yellow beam shooting towards Bellatrix, who had been about to point _her_ wand at his friends. She screamed as the crucio hit her dead on making her fall on her back, tossing around as the spell grew in intensity.

/I'm nothing like Potter anymore _Toom_, I'm not afraid to torture - to kill./ he stood, releasing Voldemort's throat, and turned to Bellatrix, who were still tossing around and screaming in pain, he just stood there starring at her - though he really were watching Neville, who had closed eyes and a small smile on his face, there grew a little whenever Bellatrix's screams reached a higher scale.

"Pierce, release my servant before she loose her mind." Malik did with a casual, bored flick of his wand as he looked over his shoulder at him.

"What mind? Azkaban not only took her mind but also her beauty!" he glared down at her, she were also glaring at him, sending death glares even as she tried to get enough air just to stand. "Cut it _Bella_ dear, do that again and you're dead."

"You filthy… little vampire! You… don't deserve ….to work under ….my Lord!" Another beam hit her, though no one saw him draw his wand, she gasped as it hit her; feeling how her lungs were struggling to expand only to get more flat, like a snake choking her more and more for each inhale she tried to take.

"I will not be working _under_ him _Bella_ but _with_ him, so shut your fat ugly mouth or I let you choke to death right now! Understood my dear?" as he had been speaking, he had been walking down to her, smirking as she tried even harder to inhale - looking like a fish above water. "Understood?" Malik glared dangerously at her, his fangs bared in a silent sneer as he backhanded her hard, her head turning with the force. The sneer turned to a smirk as she nodded wildly, her eyes starting to bulge out. "Good." he waved his wand to cancel the spell, with a expression of total boredom. He turned away from her with disgust, glancing at his friends to see how they all took it.

He noticed that Hermione were looking angry over at Bellatrix, the two other girls were also looking at her from time to time while Ron and Neville had their eyes trained on Voldemort's every move even as their pose said they couldn't care less - though Neville shot death glares at Bellatrix whenever she made the smallest sound. "So Tom, what do you say?" Malik turned to Tom, hand on one hip but he only got a saying glare there clearly said.

'Does I a choice?' Voldemort turned his eyes from Malik to look over the room, stopping as he found who he looked after. "Lucius, get Severus." Lucius bowed and hurried out to do as bided. "Will you be staying?" He turned his red eyes back to Malik, who stood with his friends.

"No, Dumbledore would miss us too much." Malik turned back to his friends, continuing with their discussion as if he hadn't been interrupted at all. Voldemort growled at Malik dismissing him like that and threw a crucio, only to have it deflect back at him like in the hall. Malik turned calmly, green eyes studying Voldemort with one of his smirks, asking evenly calm. "Did you want something Tom?"

"I demand to know who they are!" he glared at Luna, who had chuckled softly - her dreamy eyes swiping over the remaining Death Eaters, stopping at Bellatrix.

"I'm sure your minors can tell you that Mr. Riddle but let me enlighten you." Luna walked over to stand besides a very amused Malik. "My name is Luna Lovegood but most calls me Loon. This is my fiancé Neville Longbottom - I just call him Neil." Neville bowed his head in respect as his fiancé turned to the next. "Ginny, Gin, and Ronald, Ron, Weasley and _his_ fiancé Hermione Granger, mostly called Mione or Hermy." Malik laughed at Voldemort's dump folded expression, red eyes boring into Luna's clouded blue eyes.

"I see." Voldemort thought for awhile, all the while holding Luna's stare. "When are the old fool going to start miss you?" he directed his red snake eyes to Malik.

"We have to be back before dinner." Again Voldemort were surprised, though it didn't show on his face, as it were one of Malik's other friends and not Malik who answered, was it Granger? The nerve that group possessed was admirable, here they were - in front of the second most feared Dark Lord and what did they do? They acted like this were perfectly normal and they even looked bored!

"We skipped breakfast _and_ lunch too Hermy, don't you think Dumbledore will notice when _no one_ have seen us _all_ day?" Voldemort shifted his eyes to her fiancé, Weasley, who laid an arm around her as she shook her head.

"No Ron, he'll just think we're somewhere in the castle talking … and we could always just get the tower to confirm it …" Voldemort droned her out, her teacher voice granting on his nerves and turned his eyes to Luna, who were still studying him. He lifted his eyebrow at her but she just smiled as her eyes temporary lost their clouds, leaving Voldemort to stare into ancient eyes - full of wisdom no seventeen year old should ever have. He stared fascinated as her eyes clouded over again, leaving no trace of the wise girl she really were.

Voldemort mouthed slowly, making sure she saw and understood. 'We'll talk later.'

'I know.' she mouthed back while winking at him, only to turn away - dismissing him like Malik had.

Voldemort threw his hands in the air in frustration;

1) He couldn't curse them - that damm shield blocking even his strongest crucio!

2) He wanted answers - where had Pott-Pierce been? Why had he now fangs? And lastly

3) That boy seeped with power and darkness - leaving a suffocating aura around him, pressing air from your lungs when angered = he was the very symbol of a equal.

'But Lord Voldemort does _not_ have _equals_!' And yet; when he looked over at Malik, a possessive feeling struck in his stomach - making him growl when he saw Malik with both arms around a girl, talking to their fiancé's. Voldemort saw Malik turn his head to the door, listening and slowly a smile from the heart spread over his otherwise emotionless face.

Knock knock

"Enter!" Lucius and Severus walked in, the last looking confused - if you knew how to read his black deep eyes. Voldemort again felt that tightening in his stomach when he saw Malik follow Severus like a hawk that smile slowly leaving his face to settle on a smirk of glee.

"You wanted my service my Lord?" Severus kept glancing over at the Group of Friends, clearly recognizing all except Malik. "Did I forget to inform you of something? I just left an hour ago - Albus will notice, My Lord." the last part were said as he bowed his head, fearing he overstepped his line.

"Not important right now, new things have happened in your short absence." Malik chuckled low at the last part as it was quite clear when you looked at the none-frightened group in the middle.

Malik stepped away from the group and casually walked up to Voldemort's throne and gracefully sat by his legs, letting him have the small satisfaction at the gesture of being higher in height. /Toom, you will not tell this Man that I'm Potter. Dumbledore could be mind raping him for all we know./ the whole time he had been hissing to Voldemort, he had kept his eyes on Severus, who's face were blank - though his eyes slimmed with emotions of calculating and wondering.

/This Man?/ Voldemort looked down at Malik with a raised eyebrow. /You know Severus perfectly well, why addressing him such?/ Malik made another long drawn out hiss towards the Dark Lord, green eyes boring into him like steel.

/That is private! You just introduce me as Malik Pierce and leave it there!/ Voldemort hissed back harshly.

/Mind your tongue Pot-Pierce!/ at that Malik did something totally childish, leaving the room in quiet shock.

He stuck out his tongue at the Dark Lord.

/I _am_ minding my tongue _Toom _or you had it on your throat right now./ Voldemort gave him a funny look, like he couldn't tell if Malik were joking or not and Malik just smirked back, lifting one elegant eyebrow.

The rest of the room had observed in silence, shocked. His Death Eaters from seeing one act like that to their Lord and his friends, well … they weren't really shocked over Malik, more the Dark Lord not having tried more.

"My … My Lord, Albus is waiting me?" Severus said low, not wanting them to start again, he studied the Stranger - he had a small resemblance to someone, a person he had locked far away in his mind, too painful to think of most of the time. But as much resemblance he had with the one from his memories, there were even more there assured him it weren't the same person - yet, he felt like he should be able to recognize this young Stranger.

"Ah yes." Voldemort turned to Severus and Lucius. "As you may have noticed we have new members, I'm sure you know some of them ..." all turned to Malik's friends, Luna winking at Severus while the rest kept their calm pose.

"That's Potter's friends." Severus turned his eyes back to his Lord, noticing the Stranger was gone from his seat. Severus glanced around and found him wandering, eyes taking in each Death Eaters though he stopped at Bellatrix until _she_ turned away from him. "You say members?" Severus froze a little as the Stranger walked past him, too close to his comfort, only to freeze all up when he felt said person lean against his back, whispering into his ear.

"Not really _members_ per say … they are working for _me_ only and I'm working _with_ Tom here …"

"Po-Pierce, stop manhandling my men, you're distracting them." Malik chuckled low as he looked at Voldemort over Severus's shoulder.

"Your such a fun spoiler Toom … we're just getting to know each other, you wouldn't want to ruin _that_ do you?" Malik smirked badly as Voldemort growled angry at him. "Tell me Severus ... Am I manhandling you?" the challenge were quite clear and Severus felt caught between the two powerful wizards - he felt like he stood in a alternative world where the Dark Lord didn't curse people for saying his muggle name _and_ made partnership with a young vampire, a powerful young man but almost still a teen.

"I only live to serve my _Lords_." he felt Pierce behind him chuckle, then strong slender arms encircled his waist with arms crossing to hold on opposites hips.

"Good answer …" Malik whispered before licking a trail from Severus's ear down to his throat, where Malik nibbled on the vain, hearing Severus's breathe turn raked and his heartbeat speeding up. He kept his green eyes on Voldemort's red ones and smirked as he pulled away from Severus, who exhaled long but stayed stiff. Voldemort were growling soundlessly, lips all gone, so thin they were and his eyes were on fire.

Oh did Malik love to tease.

"Severus, return to Hogwarts. Tell none of this to Albus …" Malik lifted an eyebrow as he pointed unnoticed by others, first at Severus then at himself. "… and you will help Pierce when he _asks_ for it. Understood?" Both Severus and Malik heard the underlying meaning of 'ask' - don't seek him unless you're wanted.

"Yes my Lords." Voldemort dismissed him with a wave of his hand before turning glaring red eyes to Malik, who merely lifted his eyebrow before turning to follow Severus exit while Lucius walked back in line.

Voldemort growled low when Malik were embraced by one of the girls, Ginny?

He saw Malik laid a protecting arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder, eyes starring without seeing anything. He growled again when Malik glanced at him with a coy smile.

/Isss there any particularly reason to why you're wand isss making sparkles Toom?/ Voldemort looked down to his hand holding his wand so tight his fingers were whiter than they used to, and saw bluish sparkles spring out from the tip every other heartbeat. He quickly relaxed his hand before stuffing his wand up his sleeve.

/None of your concern Po-Pierce!/ Voldemort wanted to whip _that_ coy smile from Malik's face, such expression of enjoyment on his behalf were unacceptable at highest degree!

/Suit yourself Tom – but you're doing it again …/ he chuckled as Voldemort cursed, never realizing he had drawn it again. Malik chuckled once more before turning to his friends, Ginny were transferred to Hermione as the boys stuck together their heads.

"So what now Ha-Malik?" Neville smiled apologizing at the others at his almost-slip but Malik waved it off.

"Not much more, _Neil_ …" Malik and Ron laughed as Neville got beam red in his face. "We're properly going to talk plans." Malik absently rubbed his scar as it tingled angry, he glanced at Voldemort to see if he were doing it on purpose to get his attention - it seemed so. /Yeesss Toom?/

/We have things to discuss, you can talk with your peers later!/ Voldemort sneered when Malik merely turned to his friends. How dare he? Even if it were only to say a few words - it weren't acceptable to just _dismiss _him like _that!_

/Would you relax! God, you're giving me a headache Tom!/ Malik hissed as he turned, giving him a dark glare before going up to his throne.

/I will relax when_ I_ want to! Sit./ Voldemort hissed harshly when Malik only gave him a death glare. /What?/ Malik shook his head before gracefully plopping down on one armrest.

/You wanted to talk?/ Malik smirked when Voldemort gave him that funny look. /What?/

/You're sitting on my armrest./ Voldemort kept looking at him funny.

/Oh? You rather I sssat in your lap, huh?/ Malik laughed as Voldemort growled. /Oh relax, would you? Really, you're giving me a headache.../ Voldemort smirked in satisfaction.

/You're giving me one - I give you one, ssseemsss realissstic for me./ Malik stuck out his tongue again before huffing.

/Ya ya, what did you want to talk about?/ Malik listened closely to Voldemort's plans for a attack on Hogsmead, aside from getting fear from people they got nothing. /Tom, why do you want to attach them? What do you get out of it?/ Voldemort glared at him but he kept his ground.

/I doesn't need to get anything. I want to attach them - then I do./

/Yesss but why? Isssn't there _anything_ you can think of that we can ussse from the Town?/ Malik thought for a second, looking over the inner circle. /What about girlsss and boysss? To train in anything you want - ssslavesss. They are way better then Houssse Elf'sss./ that got Voldemort's attention and he got a thoughtful look on his face. /You never thought of that?/

/No I have not, but I'm interesssted./ Voldemort glanced over the room before turning to Malik's calm green one. /And who shall train them? I have none sssuitable for that job./ Malik grinned as he pointly looked over at Hermione, who were in the moment of scolding her fiancé and Voldemort saw to his amassment that Weasley indeed seemed more scared of her than himself. /Isss ssshe capable of training young ssscared children?/ Malik turned to him with a smirk.

/Ssshe trained our Year very well on mannersss. Ssshe'll do whatever it takesss to train them, ssso you're in on the idea?/ Voldemort nodded slowly. /What ages are we going for? The younger we take them the easssier they are./ Voldemort seemed to think about it as he called over Lucius.

/Asssk her how far down Ssshe'll accept./ Malik nodded and stepped down the few stair and made sure to rub against Lucius when he passed him. "Lucius, I want you to gather your group and head to Hogsmead, scan every house, take number and age of children living where. Do not get seen and make sure the numbers is right!" Lucius bowed.

"Yes my lord." he straightened and glanced over at Malik. "May I ask what the purpose of this mission is?"

"No. Go tonight and have the report ready tomorrow." Voldemort waved him of like he had with Severus and Lucius backed as he bowed low, mumbling; Yes my Lord. "Pierce?" Malik walked up and again sat on the armrest.

/Above diaper age, ssshe refussse to change them./ Malik chuckled at the image of Hermione's horror stricken face at the prospect. /That's six-seven ages then. How high then?/

/I have little table on agesss and sssuch, but up till ssseventh year ssseemsss right./ Malik nodded in agreement.

/Ssso when will we do it? I asssume it will happen after dark, then we sssure they home./

/We'll do it tomorrow night. And we have to find a way for you to live here regularly, would be easssier if you jussst quit Hogwartsss. How will Granger ever get the time to train the Young?/ Malik seemed to think hard about it, fingers absently playing with his hair.

/I have a way to duplicate myssself and my friendsss, but I need a living body matching them in; height, age and main featuresss. Can you get me that?/ Voldemort nodded, a glee in his eyes.

/I'll get Luciusss to pick them up on hisss misssion. What main featuresss?/

/Sssuch asss hair colour and eyesss too, I can't change anything elssse than the face and minor partsss of the ressst./ Voldemort nodded his understanding and called for Lucius again while Malik walked down to his friends. "Guys? We will be staying; I'll make a duplicate of us tonight. We go back for dinner and to pack a little." his friends just nodded, like it was perfectly normal.

/I asssume your body will have to look like Potter?/ Malik just looked at him and Voldemort nodded before telling it to Lucius, who looked shocked. /how doesss you want your sssleeping arrangement?/

/Me and Gin in a sssingle room, give the lovebirdsss a double bed./ Voldemort nodded as he called for a house elf.


	6. Finding of Bearers

Malik and his friends hurried to change back and run down to the Great Hall, running a little late as Luna had demanded her room to be done in forest theme - she got a room looking like a dark meadow.

Harry, his friends behind him, walked through the doors and found open seats at the middle of their table, he had his arm around Ginny and Luna, making the last follow and sit beside him. They ate in silence, sending smiles to each other and looked like friends having said all there was to say.

Dumbledore studied Harry close but found nothing amiss, he looked like a First year; still amazed by the castle or one who hadn't seen or been here for years. He couldn't help but feel he were missing something … something important, his aura seemed different; more tainted. Dumbledore shook his head, he was properly just overreacting, Harry were such a sweet boy - he had made sure of that.

Draco Malfoy were also studying Harry, trying to see why he suddenly felt so compelled to get close to him. At the first eye cast, Harry seemed like before but if you looked closer and longer - you could see a glint in his eyes he didn't have before and a air around him there begged respect from you.

Draco wanted to follow his father, but his pride forbade him to crawl before a madman, the same pride his father has harvested in him since age six. So he was left in a difficult place.

Harry turned to Luna beside him, leaning closer to whisper in her ear. "What's the deal with Malfoy? Has he changed at all?" Luna glanced over at Draco and saw he was looking.

"He's different … seems in conflict with himself, pride to big … he's defiantly not Light …" she smiled at her friend, eyes more clouded than ever. "He seeks the leadership of the one close to the Dark Lord … to stubborn to bow for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named … to proud…." Harry hurried to catch his friend as she stumbled backwards off the bench, eyes closed and mouth slightly open. He took her into his arms, trying to make it look like they were hugging, he heard her whisper words but he couldn't seem to understand them, from said to fast or in another tongue he couldn't tell.

"Loon…? Come on, wake up …" He felt her hug him back and knew he could pull away. "What happened?" Luna glanced at him shortly before looking up at the calm sky above them.

"Things will answer themselves with time … not everyone is ready for the truth, would scorn and shout … do not seek answers when you're not ready …" Harry were getting a little … intrigued, she talked with a forgotten tongue and he had seen her eyes totally clear for clouds before she bowed her head only to have the clouds back when she glanced at him?

"Okeey Loon, if you say so." She nodded but kept her eyes on the sky. He turned to watch Draco, who was looking to have an inner talk with himself. "Should I try ?" he were sure Luna knew what he talked about, she seemed to be able to do that whenever someone were asking her.

"If ever, then tonight … he's sensing your change … but don't start as Malik …" Harry nodded and shook that idea out of his head. "He feels drawn to you…" Harry glanced at her with a raised eyebrow, wanting more info on that but she kept silence.

"Oh this is one of those things I'm to find out on my own, right?" Luna nodded and gave him a sideway smile. "Just great…"

Malik walked the Halls of Hogwarts, covering in the shadows … making no sound and walked past teachers unnoticed. He kept walking, down to the room of Severus, from where he could remember the way to Draco's Common Room. He had thought of getting Severus to pick him up but then Severus's would know he were a student and that would narrow down a lot on the possibilities. He made it there and turned to look down the hall to his left, he walked while counting to teen from where he turned once more to the left, facing a grey stone wall but if you looked really close - or knew it were there, you could see they were fake.

Salazar hung in a floor long frame and were glancing around, keeping a look out.

"Good evening Founder." Malik stepped away from the shadows and in front of the painting.

"Who are you? I have never seen you before." Salazar guarded him wary.

"I'm of no importance; I seek entrance to Draco Malfoy's prefect room."

"You have to understand, I can't just let strangers in. not without a password." Malik smirked and held up his arm, showing a branding on his underarm almost by the wrist. "Oh, My Prince … well that changes a lot, first door on your right - second floor." Salazar bowed low as he swung open without a sound. Malik lowered his arm and covered his mark again before following the directions, stopping in front of a black door with golden writing on saying; Draco Malfoy.

Malik smirked before stepping into the shadows again, shifting through the wall like it was water. He kept in the dark as he took in the room, it were neat and clean… looking like something taken from a catalogue.

Four poster bed in one corner, beddings in green silk, a desk with comfy chair and a bookcase in another corner, a double doors closet in a third and a door to a bath in the last, House colors in a web of blue and white. But no Draco.

Malik looked closer around the room and found that Draco were in the bed, up along the wall and deeply buried under beddings. He released the shadows hiding him and altered back before walking closer, he stopped by the edge not really sure how to proceed with this.

Just then Draco turned onto his back, one arms resting on his stomach and the other under his head. His silver-white hair seemed longer than in the Great Hall, reaching past his shoulders. He mumbled something in his sleep, trashing his head from side to side as he started to fight with the bedding wrapped around him. Harry were about to wake him when his eyes opened and focused on him.

"Pott...er … what you doing in my room …?" Draco asked breathless, he felt Harry's aura trail over his own - like greeting a friend and he calmed at once. Harry seemed surprised at that as he sat on the bed. Draco felt the aura get more intense, trailing over his with more persistence, slowly he felt a pull towards Harry centered in his belly, under his navel. "Wha...what are you … doing?" he felt the aura shift again, this time defiantly pulling at him. He started to see stars behind his eyes, the only thought in his head were to get close enough to body contact. He sat up, the thin cover falling down his bare chest. He crawled closer, something in him told him to keep his eyes down and neck bared, not that he could think much else - his whole vision were white and he could think of nothing else than touching Harry's skin.

"So it seems I found one of my Bearers …" Harry altered when Draco touched his skin and he let go on the grip he had on the boy's aura, making Draco able to think again.

"Bearer ….?" Draco was looking at Malik with a scared expression, drawing back his hand before also drawing away, pulling up covers to hide his chest.

"You'll find out later, right now you need to pack a few basis and come with me, go on." Draco looked at him funny but Malik shook his head. "I don't have time for questions, go pack your basis." He got another funny look before Draco egged towards the edge, cover held tightly to his chest, even when he stood. "Are you nude?" Draco nodded slowly, gripping tighter when Malik reached out, he gasped as the sheet were pulled easily from his grasp.

"Don't…!" Malik just smiled as he pulled more, leaving Draco uncovered and free to look at.

"Now go pack." Draco again felt that trail of aura against aura and shuddered. He tried to ignore his nude and walked to his closet, he pulled on clothes fast before stuffing some in a bag. He then walked to the bath and five minutes later came back.

"I'm done …" Malik smirked and stood slowly, he noticed a flinch from Draco and he testy took a step towards him - another flinch.

"Draco you have nothing to fear from me, I'm not going to hurt you but I am going to need to hold you so I can move us." Malik took another step and Draco tried to suppress the flinch. "Would you rather you come towards me?" Malik smiled gently, he knew he scared people when walking towards them, don't ask why - he didn't know.

Draco nodded before slowly walking to him, when he were close enough Malik pulled him into his arms without further waiting, Draco froze and went all limp making Malik take him up in bride style. "Where you taking me…?" Draco starred up at him, looking a lot like a boy he knew five years ago, himself when one of the Clan came to pick him up; scared, unsure and yet it all seemed right somehow.

"You'll see, hold on." Draco did after a long look into Malik's green calm eyes. He rested his head on his shoulder, trying to relax his body as he knew it would make it easier for Malik to carry him. After a moment Draco felt like he was missing something … there was something missing with Malik …

"You don't have a heartbeat!" Malik looked down at Draco even as he walked, eyes scanning Draco's expression. After a moment he nodded with a small smirk.

"Nope. That would be weird, haven't had it in five years so why now?" Draco gasped and started to struggle in his arms.

"Who are you?" Malik smirked wide, baring his fangs - earning another gasp from Draco. "You're a vampire!" Malik nodded as he held a hand to Draco's mouth, pressing them up against a wall between to Knight's. He pressed one finger to his own lips making an 'sshh' motion. They waited and soon enough his Head of House walked past, stopping a few feet from them where she turned cat, running down the way they came from.

"Keep quiet would you? You'll get your answers soon enough." Draco nodded weakly, laying his arms around Malik's neck, face hided in his shoulder. "We're almost there." Draco held tighter when he felt the air press around him, making it difficult to breathe. Then it were gone and he could breathe again, he took a long inhale enjoying being able to. "Come, we're running a little late." Malik kicked his foot at the door, three small taps followed by two harder one. Draco gasped when Hermione opened the door, having the same top on but her pants were instead shorts, way too short, and her make-up were dark red all through.

"Malik, I see you brought a quest. I take it he's coming with us then?" Hermione smiled to Draco, who gave a curt shaky nod.

"Yeah he is, could you find him some clothes? I think Neil's will fit." Hermione nodded and walked away, making Draco able to see the room and the persons in it.

Draco noticed quickly what kind of clothes he sure was to wear; oh his dad would kill him if he saw his Son now. Submitting weakly and without real struggle - shame would become his middle name! he felt himself get lowered and placed on a big bed, he panicked slightly when Malik walked away - talking with what looked to be Luna Lovegood, but then a girl appeared in front of him and for the first time he saw what everyone talked about - Ginny's vacant eyes.

"Come with me I've made a bath ready for you, your clothes is on the sink along with the rest you need. You have thirty minutes." He stood and followed her to the bath; she stopped by the door as he walked over to the pool. He glanced behind him, not really comfortable with undressing in front of her, she just turned her back to him and he hurried to remove his clothes and jump into the water filled with bobbles. "Twenty-five minutes." she turned around again and started to gather Draco's clothes, who hurried to get clean.

"Where are we going?" Draco shuddered when her vacant blue eyes turned to him.

"If Malik hasn't told you - neither shall I." Draco huffed, crossing his arms like a child and nearly missed the almost bow Ginny made before going out.


	7. Shipment of Youngs

Malik led his friends, his new one were covering at his side halfway hidden by his cape, they meet a few Death Eaters in the hall but none of importance so he moved on. They came to Voldemort's throne room; he turned shortly to his friends behind him.

"You ready guys? Mione, your Young one comes later so maybe you better start finding somewhere to place them, I get Tom to find one to help you." Hermione nodded as she smiled, already looking forward to raise all kind of different children.

Malik smiled back, casting a silent spell on the door making it stick to the wall and not bounce back in your face. He cast one last look at his friends, then laid an arm around a shaking Draco, who apparently had figured out where they were. He felt Draco hug his waist tighter as he pushed the doors open, over teen people turned their head to them some, Bellatrix, looked at them with hate while others looked curious.

"Perfect timing Pierce, Lucius have just returned with your request." Voldemort indicated to the floor in front of him and when they walked further in they saw what could very well be their siblings, lying on their backs but still breathing.

"Then he'll have to make another short trip, I need yet a body." His friends stayed in the middle like last, Draco still at his side and unnoticed at the moment, he stopped by the bodies, looking up at Voldemort.

"Do you now … may I ask what the new development is?" You could hear an edge under the hissing but Malik paid no mind to it.

"I have found someone there belongs to me by law." Malik pulled back his cape, freeing Draco, who started to shake more.

"That's my son!" Malik turned his head to smirk at Lucius.

"I know Pretty … so I need you to go and find one for him too, and I mean now." Lucius cast a glance to Voldemort, who shortly nodded. Malik noticed but shook it off for now, he didn't have the time. He looked back at Voldemort as Lucius hurried out to do his. "Where do we place the Young ones?"

"Granger has free range of the dungeons." Voldemort turned to his minors. "Vlad, go with Granger and prepare the cells, each room alike." Vlad bowed for his Lords then walked over to Hermione, who had stepped forward with Ginny and Luna by her side. He bowed for them too and offered his elbow to Hermione, who bowed her head shortly in acceptance before resting her hand there. Voldemort turned back to Malik with Draco in his arm, that possessive feeling creeping in on him, tightening his cuts painfully.

"The mission seemed to take shorter than thought?" Malik turned his green eyes to Voldemort's red ones.

"Yes, Lucius found a spell there scans the house and prints a file, age and number in the household along with their medical status." Malik nodded his understanding, already knowing that spell. "I have the file here …" He drew out a big stack of brown files and laid them on the table besides him, flapping through a few.

"Neil can take them, he's good at sorting." Malik indicated for Neville to step up and take them, he did calmly even meeting Voldemort's red stare as the Dark Lord studied him.

"My Lord." Neville bowed his head in respect before turning to walk back.

"Is there anything else Tom? I would like to settle in my Pet here." he looked fondly down at Draco, who looked back wary.

"No not at the moment, I'll send for you when Lucius return." Malik bowed his head in acceptance and walked out, Neville and Ron following him after a short bow for Voldemort. Malik walked to his new room, he bade farewell for now to his friends - who were off to check on the girls. He turned with a gentle smile to Draco, who hadn't stopped shaken. "Come on." He opened the door and pulled Draco inside, he left a limp Draco sitting on the bed while he started to unpack some. Fifteen minutes of Draco starring into space got enough for Malik and his nerves and just when he were about to shout at him, Draco turned resided eyes to his and cleared his throat.

"Wh…who are y-you? Why am I he-here?" Malik noticed the helpless tone and desperate wild, scared eyes staring at him - like he was Death himself. Malik sighed and walked over to sit by him, ignoring the flinch from Draco.

"Malfoy it's me Potter, alright? I was taken by vampires and lived with them for what seems a year to you but it were five to me, I'm not Potter anymore but Malik Pierce - you and Tom is the only ones knowing and I tent to keep it that way, okay?" Draco nodded wordlessly, big frightened eyes roaming over him and stopped at his forehead. "Have that still … as to why you're here? Well you're a Bearer of mine, meaning you are able to give birth to children of me - something rare as I'm as good as 'dead'." Malik stopped as Draco looked down at his belly, one hand slowly creeping up to rest on it.

"Kids …?" Malik lost his 'breath' at the excited shine in Draco's before lifeless gray eyes. "I can have kids?" Malik nodded, still shocked as he had expected him to throw a tantrum or become a robot … not this accepting nor the glint in the gray eyes at the mention of kids.

"Yeh, it even takes shorter … 'bout half time, depending on the Bearer… you'll be First Consort …." Malik trailed off as Draco got a faraway look on his face and from the sweet music coming from Draco's veins - shifting from resided to accepting and finally to that thrilling, willing call he had gotten from Ron and Hermione. He leaned closer and were surprised when Draco moved the rest of the way, hovering his neck in front of Malik, who growled before practically attaching it even forgetting to numb the skin - making Draco ache towards him in pain, a small scream slipping past his sealed lips but he didn't fight back, he just turned limp under Malik, who feasted from finding a Bearer.

Malik stood before his friends in the throne room, they stood in line with their duplicates on the floor in front of them, he had just finished his brew and was pouring into a glass for each.

"Mione, take a hair from her and one of your own … now come here." She came over with their hairs which he indicated for her to dump in a glass. He then picked up a vile containing blood from her new other half, he poured five drop in the glass then held out his hand. "Hand." he pricked her finger and poured her blood in it too, making the brew turn a darker red. "Here drink. Will make a bond between you, when you choose to - you can see and hear what she does, control her and will obey only you." She nodded and drank the whole glass and five second later you could see her duplicate take a shaky breath as her face changed to that of Hermione's, the only different were a black kohl rim around her eyes.

He did the same to each of them and finally they stood in pair, looking like a gathering of Twins, waiting.

"Hear my warning, they are now a part of you - are they hurt you'll feel it. To separate you again takes a ritual more, check on them often." His friends nodded their understanding while eyeing their other half.

"Order them to the Hall, a house elf is waiting to transport them." Voldemort said before turning to Severus, explaining he were to look after the duplicates and rumors - so that they would know what to correct in them.

"Yes my Lord, I'm included in the mission tonight?" Just then Malik walked up to them and sat on the armrest again.

"Of course you are or we would not have told you about it, now would we?" Malik smirked at Severus's 'I'm a donkey' expression and Voldemort's slightly amused eyes.

"Of course not my Lord, I merely wanted to be sure of my orders - so I can serve you better." Severus bowed while keeping his eyes on Malik, who looked back with unreadable eyes.

"Of course, as my mother use to say - better ask twice and be absolutely certain than not and screw it all up." Malik then looked around as if trying to find someone. "Where is Pretty?" He turned to Voldemort, expecting an answer.

"Properly talking with his Son? What do I care … you are not running off now." Malik stopped midair on his way up, head slowly turning to Voldemort with a threaten growl in his throat.

/Do _not_ tell me what to do!/ He hissed at the Dark Lord, who guarded him coldly though you could see he were uncomfortable from Malik's mood, well hidden if it wasn't for his wand hand gripping the armrest more tightly. /I'm thirsssty. So I bloody hell will run off now! Or would you rather I feed on you?/ as the last word left his lips, he swirled around himself and were once again pressing Voldemort down into his chair. A drawn out hiss in his face before he trailed down to his neck, nibbling gently.

/Ssstop that!/ Voldemort hissed as he tried to get free but Malik merely held tighter as he drew back to look into his eyes. /Releassse me thisss insssistent!/

/Asssk nicely and I might …/ Malik smirked as he got a death glare - if only eyes could kill. He released him and stepped back, glancing behind him and found that Lucius had returned, Draco by his side. He noticed Draco were shaking again, slowly he reached out and caressed his aura with his own - calming him and made him stop shaking. /Call me when we're going./ then he stepped down in an elegant jump were he landed on all four like a cat, from where he stood and walked over to the two Malfoy's. "Pretty! I was just looking for you, hey Pet." he gave the younger Malfoy a cheek-against-cheek hug while Lucius just got a telling stare.

"Did you require something of importance, my Lord?" Lucius asked calmly, though he was stiff as a surfboard.

"You and Pet can come with me." He took a limp, and yet stiff, Draco in his arms, who hugged his waist at once like it were the only thing holding him standing - properly were. "We'll have a little chat in my rooms." Lucius bowed and followed, again after a small glance to Voldemort - as if checking. Malik made a note to talk to Tom about it, it made him seem less … yeah well a _Lord._ Like his orders weren't good enough …. Defiantly needed to talk to Tom.

"Malik ..?" He looked down at Draco, not liking the way he sounded, like he were afraid to talk to him.

"Yaa?" He smiled gently and got a small unsure one back.

"I'm … hungry…" Draco sounded like one who had just asked about something untouchable.

Malik signed but knew he had to deal with this … helpless … state he was in, from the first bid and till they mated he would be like that. In old time it were handy as most Bearer tried to kill themselves, or they did all to sabotage everything, this made them, not totally helpless _per say_ … just more inclined to make sure they did nothing wrong and when not sure if allowed - just not doing it.

"You can always eat, Pet, and drink. Unless I directly tell you not to do something, you have free range, okeey?" Draco began shaking again and Malik signed. "How about I make you a list, huh? With things you can't?"

"Yes please …" Draco stopped shaking and rested his head on Malik's shoulder, breathing deeply. Malik heard his heart slow and his breathing evened out and soon had to take him up in bride style as Draco were on his way to dreamland.

"My Lord, may I ask what my Son is to you? You said by law …?" Malik stopped by his room and turned to Lucius, eyes shining.

"Well … you _are_ his father…" He smirked when Lucius started to frown. "He's my Bearer." Lucius gasped rather un-Malfoy like.

"Bea..Bearer…?" Malik nodded as he opened the door with his foot, he walked over to place Draco in the bed, letting him sleep as he was not expected at the mission like his father were. "So that's why he's like …_that_…? You have already bitten him?"

"Yaa … I'm annoyed too. Don't plan for him to be like _that_ for long… totally unbearable." Malik chuckled wickedly as you could almost see smoke come from Lucius's ears from anger, he had small pink spot's on his cheekbone and his grey eyes had turned to liquid steel, boring into you - clearly not working on Malik. "Pretty come here." Lucius frowned before complying, keeping as much space between them as he could. "Here, have a seat…" Malik indicated for a spot besides him on the bed, Lucius sat as far away as he dared, that wasn't very far as he had a pretty good idea about what Malik wanted from him.

"Why I'm here? How do you know Draco is a Bearer?" Lucius bowed his head and hastily added. "My Lord …"

"Well you here as I'm thirsty …" Malik studied Lucius, the moment a idea struck him you saw it - his expression turned wicked and he tried to brush his aura over the man, wanting to see if it affected Senior as Junior.

"I can see the logic in _that_." Lucius huffed as Malik had suddenly pushed him hard down in the madras with him straddling his hips. He blushed as he felt a hard cock press against his own equally hard one, Malik groaned above him yet close and Lucius opened his eyes, never realizing he had closed them, and saw on as Malik started on his clothes, making him raise his arms and lift slightly from the bed to remove his shirt and then lift off his hips as Malik pulled, lifting a eyebrow at his hesitation but smirked when he complied. Lucius decided now and then; that young as Malik might be - he demanded as much, if not more, respect as the Dark Lord did and he _felt_ how Malik's aura brushed against his own and he shuddered in ecstasy then blushed at his reactions - going stiff and Malik, who had been busy with mapping out his chest in licked trails, looked up at him.

"Relax Pretty …" he made a small humming sound in the back of his throat as he nuzzled his way up his chest, shoulder and finally his neck. "Won't hurt you, I'll make sure you're enjoying every moment of it …" he nibbled playfully on his earlobe, making him moan then blush again. "Don't hide Pretty … let me hear you … you make such lovely sound …" Lucius against his will relaxed slightly and moaned higher when Malik licked along his muscle in the neck, sometimes nibbling harder making Lucius's hips lift on their own will, leaving him even more embarrassed. He gasped as he felt Malik's aura wrap around him, nearly suffocating him in intensity, lust and a ghost feeling of aching in his teeth's and a thirst not his own.

"Wh…why me, My Lo…Lord?" Lucius moaned when he felt Malik nibble with his fangs.

"Because Pretty…." Malik smirked, lifting his head to look down on Lucius. "_….you_ is also a Bearer of mine." Lucius gasped and started to shake his head in denial, even as he moaned from Malik's attach on his sensible nibbles, there tightened after only a few seconds of attention.

"No …no can't be …" He looked up at Malik with serious eyes and Malik's smirk turned to a small, true smile.

"Yes it can, really … you should know it runs in the family if one is." At his still confused expression Malik explained closer.

"He's my _Son_! I can't be with … the same man as he is!" He groaned when Malik graced his fangs along his chest, leaving two small red marks on his skin.

"Then it's good I'm not _with_ him … or you. We'll just have amazing sex and you'll carry me kids each. You two are properly the only ones I'll ever find …" Lucius starred in lust as Malik started to pull off his own clothes, leaving his strong body out in the sight and Lucius felt himself harden to full size .. And some more.. At the sight of long slender arms, muscles flexing whenever he moved and his cock? SWEEEIIIT!

"You want to … now?" Lucius shuddered as he felt ruff fingers ghost over his leaking cock, petting it softly as he thought of an answer.

"Yes Pretty … that way I can keep an eye on you during the mission later. Can't have something happened to you, Draco have to wait but he's not coming anyway. He'll be with Mione, sorting the young as they come in. you have your portkeys?" Lucius nodded, tensed as Malik dipped again - trailing lower and graced his fangs at one hip, digging them a little into his skin. Lucius barely registered Malik summoned lube but he did noticed when a slick finger pressed into him, he groaned uncomfortable but it turned to a shaky moan as Malik ran his tongue up along his bouncing cock, distracting him from the next finger.

By the time Malik felt he were prepared enough, Lucius were almost screaming out his pleasure, good thing he remembered to place a silence bobble around Draco. Malik nuzzled his way up to Lucius's nibbles that he sucked hard before trailing further up to his ear. "Just relax Pretty and it won't hurt much …" Lucius whined at the loss of Malik's fingers but nodded nevertheless, Malik smiled as he licked his way down to the neck where he numbed the skin before biting without warning just as he rammed all the way in, not that he had intended to but the taste had been so … _intense _… almost begging to him. He registered Lucius screaming in a mix of pain and pleasure, never stopping as Malik kept pushing in and out, loving the way Lucius's walls hugged him tightly … he tried to angel differently and were rewarded with a scream purely of pleasure. He whispered a static spell over the puncture wounds, keeping them open but letting no blood spill. He hoisted himself up on his elbows, making him able to see Lucius's face, he rammed without mercy onto that spot again as he whispered. "You would be soo beautiful with a pair of fangs … but then, I would miss your heartbeat too much…." Lucius moaned loudly, nearing his peek fast but Malik spelled a cock-ring around Lucius's leaking member, cutting of his orgasm. "Not before I say so Pretty, I haven't even started…" Lucius whined as he felt Malik pull out, he were turned around like a rag doll and before long were screaming as Malik hit his G spot dead on every time. He felt himself get sucked again, those fangs deeply buried into him, sending shockwaves through him, making him shudder. "Sadly though, Tom will be calling soon … can't let him wait now can we?"

"N…no my … Lo…Lord …"Malik chuckled; Lucius would properly agree to his own death right now and not know he had - downside from getting bitten. He removed the ring again, cursing Tom and his timing, then he gripped one hip and braced himself on the other arm, hammering deep into Lucius, who seemed to be in heaven. Malik noticed how Lucius tensed, like holding back, he properly thinking he still wasn't allowed to come.

"Come for me Pretty … scream my name!" Lucius relaxed and came in a mighty gush of shockwaves, making him buckle against Malik, who felt his walls squeeze around him - driving him mad till his own orgasm came, he sucked some more blood while coming down from the high. He gripped Lucius with his aura as it seemed he were coming around and in his right mind, surprisingly Lucius didn't flinch nor shooed away when Malik ran a single finger down the side of his face, following his jaw line to brush over bruised lips. Lucius followed the hand with his eyes as it trailed down to rest on his stomach, a ghost smile on Malik's face as his hand started to glow softly. Lucius starred fascinated on as Malik moved his hand around, suddenly the glow intensified strongly almost blinding them in the dark room.

"Al…Already?" Lucius looked up sharply from his stomach and Malik's hand to his face, catching the nod he made.

"Yeah … but don't worry, it'll be totally safe even when you are on missions." Malik laid a finger on Lucius's lips as he were about to ask more. "You'll see with time Pretty, now let's have a shower before Tom decides I have had enough time off." Malik helped Lucius up from the bed without disturbing Draco to much but he woke anyway and you could see he said something and Malik remembered the silence bobble he had cast and hurried to cancel it. "Sorry Pet, didn't mean to wake you." Malik held out his hand which Draco took and were pulled closer, a small humming sound emitted from Draco while Malik made sure to include Lucius. "Do you wanna something to eat while I take a shower?" Draco nodded slightly into his shoulder, a quiet 'Yes please' overheard by Lucius but Malik's hearing picked it up anyway. "Call for a house-elf and order whatever you want, okay? I'm right in there…" He pointed at the door leading to the bath. "…and I won't lock the door, alright?" Again he felt Draco nod into his shoulder, a tight grip on his arm as if he would disappear.

Malik had just finished bottoming his shirt when there were a knock on the door. "Enter!" he poked his head out from his closet and saw Severus in the door. "Yeah?"

"The Dark Lord request your present." Malik raised his eyebrow as he stepped out.

"And that were his words?" Severus was about to answer 'yes' when Malik, very girly, placed a hand on his hip, guarding Severus with the other eyebrow raised. "His words exactly?" Severus wanted to go crucio himself, again feeling like pulled in two.

"Not _exactly _his words, per say …"

"Oh? How much not his words may I ask?" Malik walked back into his closet to find his weapons and their holsters.

"He said to go bring the boy …" Severus knew at once it were the wrong thing to say as a suffocating aura filled the room, pressing him and the two Malfoy's up against the wall.

"Did he now … well, then lets us not keep him waiting?" in a blur of movements he had his weapons strapped on and he walked over to Draco, whispering something too quiet to hear for others, he then took a firm grip on Lucius and pulled him along, the aura never dimming or spiking but still felt like a snake were squeezing harder for each exhale he did. Lucius gasped as Malik did an angry throw with his free arm, making the doors to the throne room bang open and stayed open from the force of his aura. /You _dare_ call me Boy?/ He released Lucius, who ended up against the wall along with the rest as Malik walked further in. /And you do it to _Him_!/ with a feral hiss and a blur, he were right in front of Voldemort, who took a half step back in surprise. /Do you _wisssh_ to die? Then keep on thisss track and you will!/ Faster than Voldemort could block, Malik had once more a hand on his throat. /I may be a Boy to you but you better learn to keep your opinion to yourself!/ with a final hiss he threw Voldemort into his chair. /Remember that./ he looked over the room and broke out laughing, they all looked like they were pressed hard against a glass - all flat and funny looking and as he laughed, his aura drew inside him again, making the Death Eaters fall on their face's from suddenly being free. Lucius though didn't as Malik had rushed to his side, whispering softly.

"Falls you are not safe from. I can't catch you every time Pretty." Lucius mumbled his thanks, holding a protective hand to his belly.

"Yes My Lord …" Lucius backed into line, almost blushing from the way people were looking at them.

"Neil, did you sort those files?" Neville nodded as he checked his papers.

"Yeah, we'll get around ten from that town, the oldest is fifteen and …the … youngest is, damm where is it." He flapped through the files and finally found the right one. "Is six." he looked up from his papers to Malik who had walked over to them. "Equally boys and girls." Malik nodded and turned to Hermione.

"They are ready for them; they even have their own baths behind a spelled curtain." Malik glanced at Ginny, who had gotten back some of her life in the before vacant eyes. They shimmed with awareness as she glanced around, even meeting his eyes for a moment before looking away again. "Malik…? I really need to know what I will train them in, as far as I know, I've only been told to stand for 'it'." Malik turned back to his friend and thought for a moment.

"Well you beat me … household? Or maybe as maids and butlers?" He turned his head in Voldemort's direction and hissed loudly. /What she going to train them to? Did you have something in mind?/ Voldemort thought also for a second before hissing back, though more quiet as he knew Malik would hear anyway.

/My men needs some to have fun with, both gender of course, I want one girl in the kitchen … she can train them as she want, they are to meet every request …/

/Tom, this shipment is too young to have 'fun' with, well there's one but the rest is./ he walked up the few steps and plopped down on the armrest. /We needs a bigger town with older teens for that, but that's for the next mission. Today we get maids there will be trained in one week, Mione promised./ Voldemort nodded his acceptance and Malik felt relived, he might be a hard killer but it would be over his corpse if he allowed _kids_ to get raped - _kids?_

/Your point is taken, how many men do you require?/ Voldemort glanced sideway at his 'partner' … boss seemed more like the right description!

/Not many, we're doing this quietly - makes them more frightened in the morning./ Voldemort nodded and told him to take Lucius's group. /Alright … shouldn't take us more than a hour, we have the addresses so it's just to find them./ Voldemort nodded and followed him with his red eyes as Malik took his two male friends with him while Lucius followed behind.

They all shared a portkey to Hogsmead from where they split up in smaller groups, trying to cover as much ground as possible before someone discovered them sneaking around. "Just send them on their way and move on to the next, and you better not be discovered!" Malik stayed while the rest ran off, he wanted to go through each house himself, he were on look-out for a young girl to help look after his and Lucius's child. He needed a sweet looking girl, above fifteen and could go by as his sister. He drew the shadows around him and walked to the nearest house, no teens in there … five houses later he still hadn't found one and there were about six houses more. He searched through a big house, very light and very old looking doors, he sat on the rail by the stairs and slowly glided up along it, to first floor where he found a pair of twin sisters in rooms across each other, they were maybe in sixth year up at the school. Their angle faces totally relaxed and unaware of him slipping a necklace around their necks, and a spell later they were portkeyed away to a spare cell/room Hermione had saved for him. He made the parents forget about them before drawing the shadows close again to slip through the wall, he meet Ron on the other side, clearly waiting for him to come out.

"We have them all but one of the Brothers have a request on a small baby boy for his childless sister back at the Manor, don't know what you say to that so I told him to put it back for now till I asked you." Malik thought it over and didn't see any harm, as long she then treated it as her own.

"He can, but she is to treat it like her own." Ron nodded and hurried to find the Brother by the house holding the baby. Just then Neville came from around a corner, waving to him as he made his way over.

"Oh, hey Malik … seems we got them all. I've just checked all houses to make sure the scans were correct and they were." Malik nodded and hummed as Neville talked about a town he knew close at home, a lot of teens above fourteen. Teens they needed to hold Tom in on the idea, and fast. "Have you gotten any closer to answers, you know … about Gin?"

"No, feel she is avoiding me or something." They heard a noise from the centre of the town and hurried over there and found Ron, flat on his face in mud with his butt in the air, they heard him curse as he got up while eyeing the tent line he had stumbled in. "Keep quiet would you?" They walked over and began brushing him off as well as they could. "Are you trying to wake the whole town, huh?" Ron made a 'haha' motion before he answered.

"I was quiet! That fucking line came of nowhere!" Malik glanced casual around, his eyes worked even better at night as he saw in heat and cold vision at night, making it easier to hunt but there were too many Death Eaters running around for him to see.

"We better get back, maybe it were Bella? I'll check it later Mate, okay? Come on then." they called everyone together and tried to fit around a long leather jacket there were their portkey and in the end everyone had a piece to hold onto.


	8. Surfacing of forgotten Feelings

As promised, Hermione had a week later nine trained boys and girls in everything she could think of; cooking, cleaning and things like that.

The last one, a girl at fifteen, had a little trouble converting lifestyle and Hermione were on the edge of just killing her purely of frustrations. She had tried everything from being really candy sweet to be firm and finally to giving the girl a hard time, not letting her sleep … they were on day three so far. Hermione, Ginny (Who were her partner) and Malik sat in the library and tried to find a way to solve this problem.

"….She talks back at us, cursing. She's horrible!" Malik sat with his legs up under him, slumping over the armrest.

"Maybe this is one you're not to train but to simply throw her into it? Give her a wakeup call and make her see the facts; either she gets throw into it on her own or she accepts training from you." Hermione thought it over and agreed with her friend.

"I see what you mean, but who can we trust to stop? If they don't she'll brake totally …" Malik didn't like the way she were looking at him, like she knew he knew who she thought of - and he _did_ have a _pretty_ good idea on who.

"He's not into chicks Mione, you know that."

"Well all the more reason he'll stop, besides he's the best to manipulate with her. _You_ know that." Malik hissed at her, baring his fangs there grew slightly but Hermione merely lifted an eyebrow at him like saying; are you done? "He is, end of discussion." they both glanced at Ginny, who were humming very softly while rocking back and forward in her chair, head slightly crooked away from them making her hair fall free. "Gin…? You alright there?" there came an agreeing hum before she continued with her own humming note. Malik's eyes slimmed as he recognized the note as a very sad and dark song of forbidden love between two persons, singing of killing, taking over the world and what they did to survive.

"Gin…?" He waited till she had stopped and turned her eyes to him, not meeting his eyes but close enough. "That song … where did you hear it?" They looked on as she froze up, eyes looking for escape. "Gin? Talk to us please." But Ginny shook her head, making her long hair fly around her in waves. Tears slowly trailed down her cheek and down her throat, sobs shook her whole body but still, not a sound slipped past her tightly closed lips.

"Gin, we only want to help you. I can see something is wrong! Please tell us, let us help you?" She kept shaking her head as new tears kept rolling down. Hermione glanced at Malik but he was at lost too.

"Put her to bed before she goes into hyper … I'll think of something." Hermione nodded and slowly helped Ginny up, after making sure said person had seen her coming. Malik followed them with his eyes as they walked out, running the song in his head after having had to dig very deep to remember it all. He then tried to remember a dark ritual his mother had showed him, making you able to step into a person's mind while they slept and therefore didn't stress neither involved nearly as much. It required a person outside to run scans on them and to bring them out of it if problems appeared, as the person's subconscious might try to pull him further in - forever burying him in the persons mind. "Enter!" the door opened and a surprised Brother stepped inside, bowing after closing the door again.

"My Lord, you are needed at Mistress Weasley's room. She's throwing a tantrum, destroying her room …" The brother didn't get further as Malik paced out and in blinding speed hurried to Ginny's room. He could hear screaming several feet away, mostly Ginny's but Ron and Luna's voice could be heard from time to time but he wondered why they only yelled 'watch out!'.

He drew the shadows close and stepped through the wall, keeping in one corner to study for a moment. He were surprised at the amount of destruction in the room, barely a whole furniture left but what surprised him the most were Ginny herself.

She stood in the middle of the room, tense and with bowed head; her arms were pressed tightly to her sides, hands in fists. You could _see_ her aura, something rare as it took a lot of control to hold it around you and not let lose, something she apparently didn't had the hang of yet as small blue lightning shot from her and bounced off on all surfaces except humans - Hermione, Neville and now Luna were down, spread out in their fallen position. He saw Ron try to stun his sister and starred fascinated as Ginny's aura merely sucked the magic in and converted it only to shoot it out again.

Malik changed his mind - she did have the hang of it … those lightning were on purpose! It were her way of self protecting; take the spells fired at you, the magic and form it and shoot it back out again. Damm that was brilliant …

But left him with a problem … how the hell did he stop her then? Just then Ron fell and the lightning stopped but her aura were still out and ready, suddenly she lifted her head and starred directly at Malik, who were still hidden by shadows in a dark corner. '_What the hell? How the hell can she see me!'_ he were in shock, never before had he tried this. His shadows had never failed him, never! Why did they now?

"Ginny stop. This isn't you!" Malik released the shadows and stepped forward and barely dodged a lightning. "Gin! Come on, look what you did to our friends! Calm down … we'll never speak of this, okeey? Just relax and calm down …" Another lightning but poorly aimed, missed by a feet. "Come on, calm down … slow breaths, come try with me … in … and out … come on Ginny!" He leaped out of the way and changed tactic. He paced out and ran around her, as he tried to find a weak spot he could break through but only found a strong, thick aura there made it impossible to come close. Just when he were about to make space between them again, he saw a tiny small hole in her defense, very tiny but enough for _his_ aura to get in and calm her.

She started screaming the second his aura touched her core, a long bone chilling scream of pain and suffering … and then she blacked out - she fell to the floor as her aura drew inside her, leaving her deathly pale and very much out cold. Malik stepped over to her, he didn't dare touch her as she still had small electric sparks coming from her in rhythm to her heartbeat, instead he levitated her to the bed after having repaired it. He then walked over to wake up his friends, who were surely to have a major headache and a very tender spot somewhere on their body.

"God … my head feels like mud …"

"Mine too … my leg too, man ..!"

"My arm is dead, can't feel it …" Malik walked over to Hermione, who were holding her elbow to her as the rest of the arm just hang, dangling like a dead chump of meat. "I think she hit a nerve …" Malik took it and lifted it and the first he saw were the swallowing at the wrist and he took a closer look at where she had been hit, the spot were at the size of a hand without fingers, already coloring in blue, red, black and yellow.

"Could someone get Gin to drink a potion, she needs to stay sleeping. Get it from Snape …" Neville, who were the least tender as she had nearly missed all together, walked out and went on to find Severus and get a coma producing potion and some weak healing potion for him and the rest.

"Who are you looking for Nellie…? Your mom and dad?" Neville swung around and came face to face with Bellatrix, she were playing with her wand and smirked at him. "You miss mommy?" Neville laughed, not able to hold it any longer.

"Talk as an adult Bella, that voice makes you seem even _madder_." Bellatrix sneered but turned it off.

"Now who is mad - you for following Pierce or me, who haves fun with a voice?" barely had the words left her before she were on her knees, screaming in pain as a long cut appeared down her cheek at a slow pace.

"Watch your tongue Bella; you know nothing about Malik or us. And if you weren't clearly so mad, you could have gotten a friend, why don't you start talking to someone, huh? Get back to your old self, I've seen a painting of you Bella and you were very pretty but now? Everything about you screams 'mad'." He bowed at the waist and came in eye level with her. "Talk to someone, mine and Loon's door is always open." With that he turned and walked away from her.

"Like someone would understand!" Bellatrix shouted after him before racing to her room that she locked safely. She walked over to her closed and threw it open to stare in the mirror.

She sneered at her pale reflection before she began to rip of her clothes, standing naked. She weren't fat but nor was she on her right weight, her ribs stood a little and so did her hips, her belly very flat up to under her breasts, there were nice enough - high, firm and with dark nibbles. Her hair there hadn't really seen a brush since her capture... hang in loose filtered curls; her black eyes were sunken in and had dark rims around from lack of sleep.

She fell limply to her knees as tears welled up, sobs shaking her naked frame as she saw the truth in Neville's words.

She weren't pretty … she _were_ mad … she wanted back to her old self, being able to joke - to laugh from the heart … but how do you change back to a happier version of you? Did she even remember how to smile? She didn't think so as she hadn't felt like smiling in over teen years … the only emotion she allowed were tears, of rage or hurt - didn't matter as no one ever saw her … no one cared for the crazy bitch, the last of the Black's … if only she could bring back Sirius, who died from a spell rebounding back at him from her force field … she hadn't meant to kill him! Why did he have to fall in_ there_! No one had ever gotten out from the Veil and even if some had, Fudge would have had them locked up before they could count to teen.

She hurried to pull on a simple black dress and her robe there had a big hood, she then hurried downstairs to the door, stopping to send a minor with a message to her Lord about her going out for the day. She waited as one of the newly trained made a horse ready for her, she were only going a few miles and wanted the time to think. Besides, she really loved horses - loved the way their muscle flexed in free run, the soft fur and even softer nose … those big knowing eyes looking directly into your soul. When younger and her father had been beating her mother, she would run out in the stable, crying into the fur of her horse, staying there until one of the maids came and took her in.

"Hurry up Boy, forget the saddle. Tink never had one on." Boy smiled grateful at her as he had been struggling with just placing it on its back. Bellatrix felt a lump in her throat - she hadn't had a child smile at her since her teens, from before she joined her Lord. "What's your name Boy?"

"Ohm .. Boy? I can't remember, none of us can. Mistress never calls us names ..." boy came over with her horse, passing the reins over. "But that's okay, we just do what we do and as a reward, we get to eat." Bellatrix felt something tighten inside her, making it hard for her to breath and it took her seconds to remember what that feeling meant.

She pitied the boy!

She looked closer at him; he had dark hair with lighter touch in it, big brown eyes shining in the sun. He reached her breasts, petite and slightly skinny but nothing alarming yet. He had a very slight limp on his right leg but it didn't seem to slow him the least.

"How old are you?" Boy held up nine fingers.

"I can't numbers but I remember my age."

"Well that's nine, try say it … n-i-n-e…" Boy tried and said it correctly at first try. "Is there one who can take over your work for today?" Boy helped her up on the horse, as well as he could but she found he were surprisingly strong.

"I'm off in a moment …" without further questions, she pulled him up in front of her, an arm properly around his waist. "Where we going?"

"I have something to do in a town, and I … well I want … company on the trip …" Actually she didn't knew why she were acting like this with him but she felt good … she couldn't remember the last time she had felt this good and warm inside but she wanted it to stay and it seemed to her like it had something to do with this child. "And I could really use your help, I'm going to buy clothes and get my hair done, you think you can help me?" Boy laughed happy as he nodded eagerly.

"Yaa, sure! I'll tell you how you look and if I like it!" She nodded as a lump again formed in her throat, she kicked the horse and they travelled for an hour, letting the horse stretch its muscles and Boy would chuckle whenever he was bumping too much.

They finally reached the town, it were filled with bright shops of all kinds - a dream for a shop-alcoholic - or for one like her, wanting a complete makeover.

"Are you taking me into _all_ the shops?" She smirked at the exciting tone in which he asked.

"Maybe not _all_ of them, but first we need a place for Tink, you see one?" She glanced around herself but didn't see a stable or such. "Well I don't, why don't you go find one to ask and I stay here." Boy nodded eagerly again and she helped him with crawling down and felt strange as he ran off to the nearest shop - a shoe and purse shop - hollow and another feeling surfaced, one there also took some time to remember - angst - but it disappeared at once at the sight of Boy running towards her with the biggest smile yet.

"I know where! Come on I show you!" He took the reins right under the horse's mule, pulling gently to make it start move. "It's around those houses, that's why we didn't see it … the lady said sorry for a missing sign … she said someone took it…" Bellatrix nodded and hummed as she kept glancing around, making sure no one recognized her. "Here it is!" she got off and Boy took Tink over to a tree, binding her there before coming over to her again. "Now she doesn't run of." He grinned proudly at her and she nodded agreeing as she walked towards were to pay. Suddenly she froze, shocked and looked down besides her.

Boy was _holding_ her _hand_!

She felt something inside her snap and several suppressed thoughts, forgotten feelings surfaced in one inhale and at the exhale she recognized half of them but the rest remained nameless.

"Are you sick Madam?" Boy held her hand tighter as he pulled her over to a bench, helping her down and resting up against the wall. "Madam?"

"Ssshh, I'm fine … and my name is Bella, not Madam … makes me feel _very_ old."

"Sorry … Bella…" Boy sat down beside her, still holding her hand. "Do you want me to go in? I'll remember to get a recite." Bellatrix nodded and pulled out her purse and handed money over.

"For the rest of the day and I want them to feed her. Hear about their closing time." Boy nodded and raced inside. Bellatrix again felt hollow, angst slowly creeping it's way in on her the longer he were away, just as she were about to go in there he was the next coming out.

"They don't close, but you have it till five, that's when the shops close down. Here…" he handed back the money and a very detailed paper, listing what she rented and how long and of course the prize.

"Very good job, now let us get going. What should we do first?" Boy bounced along beside her, a happy look on his face.

"Hair! Hair! I love hair!" She smirked and glanced around, locating a hair dresser.

"Come on then." They walked in and Boy raced over and found her a book, she was shocked again when Boy crawled up and sat on her lap, back to her and leaning against her, already pointing at looks he liked. "Hold on, one at a time … first, long or short?"

"Long!"

"Okay, color?"

"Black … you could make two white stripes in the front! That would be so cool!" She agreed, having often thought of doing it but never really having a reason too. "I don't like your curls …." Boy studied her closely, even held her jaw and moved her head. "Nope don't like." she lifted an eyebrow and studied the book.

"Then how?" He saw a picture of a blond with all straight hair. "Like that?" Boy happily clapped his hands and bounced a little, making her react on instinct and placed an arm around him.

"Yaa that! I'll make it shine pretty!" She chuckled, her dark and dry chuckle but stopped when she realized she were, afraid it would frighten the boy but checking his face, he didn't seem to be affected negatively - rather opposite - he were grinning proudly at her. "Heey I made you laugh!" he chuckled, copying hers dark, dry chuckle, grinning proud again when she did too.

"That you did, but what we just did is called 'a chuckle'." Boy nodded, eyes big and waiting - wanting something … "What?"

"Tell me more … how do you count?" Bellatrix were confused by his request but complied and spent the next half hour, teaching him to count to teen, ABC and 1+1's. She was surprised at his memory, she only had to say it once and he had it. It made her think Granger had done a mild obliviate on them, making them forget the life they had before but able to relearn what _she_ wanted them to.

"Miss? We're ready now …" A woman in her twenties stood a few feet away, indicating for her to take a chair. "Your Son can pull your chair over here.

"He's not …" She stopped and looked down at him, he was guarding her curiously from the corner of his eyes, she noticed a glint in them but couldn't name it, she turned to the woman waiting. "Not allowed to lift things … I'll take it." there, she didn't knew why her heart had began beating fast, like trying to beat its way out, or why she felt sick at the thought 'Not'- she'll find the reason later, right now she relaxed as Boy kept grinning like a moron as she pulled the chair over and sat in her own.

"So … what _did_ you do? Oh, never mind … not my place to ask." she began laying scissors out as she asked. "What did you have in mind?"

"You'll have to ask my … ohm … well he knows what I'm having." Bellatrix blocked them out for a moment, trying harder to think of a reason but still came up blank.

"…Oh how lovely, it will totally suit you!"


	9. Understanding and changing Ways

Bellatrix paced the horse on the trip home, wanting to get home fast and change, maybe having a shower first. She had bought some clothes to Boy too, a few pants and shirts, robe with and without hood, a pair of dress shoes and a normal pair, some basis teaching books in reading and math, pensile and lastly a dress robe for parties. For herself the same materials but also a small book on boy names, intending to find him a fitting name, strong and with meaning.

They parted for now as Boy took Tink to her box and Bellatrix, hidden under her hood, walked to her room, checked the time and found she had plenty time for a shower before dinner with the inner circle. She pulled out some of her new clothes; she had changed her style completely from purely dresses to skirts and pants, framing her long leg perfectly. She took a pair of black jeans and a blood red top, leaving a little of her belly free as the jeans were very low and the top short. A pair of high heels, red as the top, came out too and it all ended on the bed.

She looked up as there came a knock. "Who is it?" She threw the shopping bags into her closed and pulled the covers over the rest.

"Lucius, Bella open." She frowned at the tired out reply and hurried to open her door, letting him in. "Where have you been all day? Rabastan saw you ride off with a Young and you only send a minor?"

"Where and what I do is not your concern Lucius, I were out and decided I needed a servant with me. You know I like to ride and I wasn't going far, so therefore took a horse." She huffed and crossed her arms, insulted at being reduced to interrogation from a fellow Death Eaters.

"Well … the Dark Lord isn't happy and let me tel… Bella what did you do to yourself?" Lucius, having been to upset, hadn't seen her hair and refreshed face, her dark rims were now gone, and she smirked as she saw lust enter his steel gray eyes.

"Had a makeover if you must know …"

"The hell you did! You look teen years younger and how did you get your hair like that?"

"Used a brush…?" Lucius chuckled before stopping in shock as he registered the joke for what it was.

"What happened Bella…?" Lucius walked up to her and ran a single finger down her face, felt how even her _skin_ felt younger, more smooth. "Did you take a potion?" she shook her head.

"Of course not, instant cream and a hair dresser." she walked into her closet again, pulling clothes out from bags and placing it on the shelf's. "Was there anything else of importance you need to tell me?" Lucius knew a dismissing when he heard one and walked out, letting her sail her own boat. She spelled the door locked before going to her bath, debating a little on taking a shower or a tub. She decided to go with shower as Lucius had wasted a lot of her time, noticing her hair were already a pain in the ass. It was heavy as hell when wet but on the other hand, Boy's bright smile when they were done had printed itself into her mind, she didn't think she ever would forget that moment.

She thought about what to do with him, how did things like this work? What should be her next move? She knew what she had to do, but she didn't like the idea of begging for a mere boy.

Damm it hurt even thinking of him like that! This could _not_ be normal?

She pushed it into the back of her mind and hurried to put her new clothes on, feeling a little shy from her belly being 'naked'. When she turned to her floor-long mirror, she gasped and stepped closer slowly, studying her new reflection.

Though still very pale, she _did _look teen years younger. The hair gave her an air of mystic while her clothes told you that she was comfortable with her body. Her skin looked like belonging to a teen, not a woman in her thirties, her blackish eyes had a new shine to it - softer and yet, you saw the old flame under it … just waiting to be unleashed again.

She stepped back sharply, not liking the thought of her still being insane … though she knew it did take some time to 'recover'. She threw the cabin closed when a knock again came. "Who is it?" She sneered at her husband as he stepped in, eyeing her and her outfit critically.

"Lucius said something about you having a makeover … I see it's true." Bellatrix crossed her arms, trying to look casual though she were frozen, suddenly remembering _one_ of the reasons she went mad - her husband's frightening mood swings and mind play.

"So what?" She flinched when he came closer.

"You should have asked first, you're lucky I rather like this new look …" he ran a finger down her face, his own blank as always. "Why did my brother see you ride of with one of those Young?"

"I needed one to carry bags, like I would myself." She tried to look insulted but her mask cracked in pain as he gripped her tightly around the throat.

"Careful Bella, my sweet … I don't have to begin _playing _with you again, _do_ I…?" he trailed his hand down her breast bone before just walking out, leaving her shaking and her emotions in chaos. She started to think this was a wrong idea, that her husband would surely turn her insane again before long.

"Bella…?"

She felt a rush of emotions, throwing away all doubts as she saw Boy in the door, eyes shining with joy - from seeing her? - and a big smile, he ran over after one look at her shaking person and helped her over on the bed. "…You came back …" She starred at him, a hand to his cheek proved he wasn't a trick from her mind.

"Why wouldn't I Bella? I like you!" he jumped into her arms, throwing them backwards on the bed; he began to tickle her and beamed when she responded with a high pitch shriek. "Oh, can I comb your hair?" he sat up and started clapping his hands as he bounced on the bed.

"Ohm … sure …" He pulled in her hand as he crawled to the edge, then walked to her bed stand. She began thinking when the calming rhythm of the comb started; she felt how he slowly and with much care combed the knots out, never hurting or pulling to hard. "Hey, you're good at that." Boy beamed proudly then started looking for something on the table. "What you looking for?"

"A rubber? You don't have one .."

"Oh they're in the draw, never really used those.." they spend fifteen minutes styling her hair, chuckling together at some of the _exotic_ styles. They ended with doing a simple loose braid, her two white stripes hanging free.

"You look like a princess!" She smirked at Boy bouncing up and down, clapping his hands. "No a Queen!"

"Rubbish … " But she blushed anyway, making a spin more to just to make him grin like that again. Then she turned serious, looking over at him. "You stay here; you could take a long nice bath in the tub, would you like that?" Boy beamed brightly, nodding before spacing in there. He soon came back though, a question on his lips.

"There's no tab for soup …?" she smirked and followed him out there, showing it were already filled with bobbles. "Wow! It does on its own?" She nodded with a smirk from his bulging eyes.

"Don't slash on the floor and keep out of that soup." She pointed at her new special hair wash there would keep her hair strait. He nodded seriously before waving at her as she walked out, dreading the dinner more and more for each step there separated them.

She reached the dining room faster than she wanted but were happy nevertheless as it happened to be on time. She fixed her hair, losing the braid Boy had made as she wanted to be able to hide behind it, she then knocked four times on the door, two quick - pause - two quick.

"Enter … ah Bella, I were beginning to think you didn't made it today …" She heard the word for what they were, a warning. She bowed respectfully for her Lord before turning to Malik. They had a starring match for a few second, but Malik didn't see what he used to in hers and she, on the other hand saw nothing of the disgust or hatred in his.

"My Lord…" She bowed just as respectful for him as she had to Voldemort and the room stared in fascination and shock as Malik bowed his head in greeting. "I apologize for my run-off earlier, I should have informed you myself of my leave..." She bowed her head, her long hair falling from behind her shoulders and hang in the front, she waited for the crucio her Lord loved to use when punishing them, but it never came and yet she didn't dare look up before told so.

"I see you had a reason for leaving, take this as a warning Bella." She bowed lower, mumbling thank you and such. "Take your seat then …" she took her seat between Lucius and Severus, hoping neither dared anything here.

At the ending of the dinner, Bellatrix were near braking point - to what she didn't know and frankly? She didn't care!

Lucius had spend the entire time making moves on her, laying a hand on her thigh even while talking to her husband!

Severus though, had spend the time smacking his hand away, almost keeping his _own_ hand there - hovering but not touching. It didn't do much to cool Lucius but she gave Severus's hand a brief touch of gratitude anyway.

They all raised and bowed for their Lords, only sitting when they were well out of sight. They all relaxed back in their seat, still with manner though making it almost comical the way they would slouch, back all strait but yet leaning against their back support. She turned to Lucius to sneer but only got half way as the doors opened again, this time showing Malik's friends and Draco.

Hermione, pulling Ron, walked over and sat where their Lords had been seated few minutes ago, she turned to Lucius who were nearest. "Lucius sweet, you think you all could move a few seat so my dear friends can have a seat with us?" Lucius bowed his head as he waved his right hand, making the table four seats longer. "Oh how brilliant! You _have_ to teach me that spell …" She pulling Lucius into a conversation, enough so that he stopped completely with his hand there now were folded under his chin as he debated with her.

In the meantime Luna, Neville and Draco sat down, starting their own debate, though Draco had a few words with his Aunt, complimenting her on the new look. He gave his father a glance, then Hermione before shaking his head at the headlines in their debates. Right now it sounded like they were treading the ground of house-elves rights, sounding _boring!_ .. So what if they were living things with feelings, so were _they_ and you didn't hear them complain … well maybe some, but none there were a Death Eaters!

Draco picked at his food, whishing he were with his Leech … something he wanted all the time, he didn't knew why … not that he cared. He studied Neville, '_Neil'_, as he talked with his fiancé, holding hands. Draco glanced again at his father, waiting for him to walk out as his Leech had told him to wait for him. Hermione were studying him now, he squirmed in his seat whishing his Leech were here to shield him from his friends glances.

"Draco you can go if you want to ..?"

"No! … Ohm … I mean, I'm fine … I'm just not hungry, that's all." He threw her a charming smile, though strained and _felt_ very fake - she bought it though and left him alone, though his father guarded him knowingly and Draco found he wanted to sneer at the man, irritated with his knowing stare when _he _himself didn't know what the hell was going on!

"ALAM ALAM! FIRE IN WEST WING! ALAM ALAM!" Lucius stood up and the rest followed, he started to shout out orders and people ran out, some already shouting spells to try and put it out but found it were conjured fire and couldn't be cancelled by others than the caster, the only thing they could do were spelling around it, cutting it from growing. "FIRE IN WEST WING! ALAM ALAM!" Lucius cursed and hurried there himself, telling Malik's friends to stay here.

Lucius came to a sight he'd never wanted to, a sight there again pulled him in two and he hadn't had enough time to figure out whom to follow, who to risk his life for … the Father of his coming Baby? Or the madman he had followed and agreed with since school?

Voldemort were fighting Malik, in a fight for dominance. It were raw and violent, making you see the true power of each, and though Voldemort out leveled him in spells - Malik did in speed, raw man power and still with the air of a true worrier in a well known dance.

Voldemort seemed to have two rift in his throat, size and space between let you to think they were caused by Malik's fangs but that then led you to think … what the hell were they doing anywhere _near _there?

Malik were spotting a bruise on his cheek, his clothes were practical burned away only hanging on him still by a quick spell. He also had enormous gashes down his back and smaller ones all over him but … no blood came, no trails or blood spatter just open skin.

Malik paced out, running too fast for any human eyes to follow and making him see things in slow-motion. He attached while his opponent where busy spinning around himself, looking for him, they both ended on the floor and he managed to knock out the wand from Voldemort's hand from where he tackled him into the floor, like with Ron he used his body weight - not that he really _needed_ to, he just liked it as it always left the victim more vulnerable - and pressed Voldemort hard into the floor, holding his hands in one hand while the other where around his throat.

"It's only fair Toom … you had mine …remember?" None understood besides Voldemort, who sneered as he tried to get free - no luck…

"Like I would let you! No vampire will ever drink my blood!" Voldemort shook, not from anger but true fear. Never had he felt this powerless, this pathetic and weak .. And from what? A POTTER! Faith must really hate his ass; he had an immortal being on top of him - wanting a _taste_ of his blood! Taste?

"You know ... Can't really see you're in a position to decide _that _..." He leaned closer with a hiss, lips drawn back to expose his fangs there glinted peal white in the conjured flames around them. He graced them over his offers chin, hard enough to draw two red trails, and further down to his ear. /why sssuch resssissstance, huh? I merely asssked, nice I might add, and you jussst ssstartsss firing at me? Bad idea to pisss me off Toom … many have died that way. /

/You can't kill me Pot-Pierce, I've made sssure of that …/ Voldemort didn't like the way Malik slowly pulled his head up, turning to stare, smirking, into his red snake eyes.

/Haven't you _felt_ it ..? I dessstroyed them Toom, three years ago … though I rather liked the Diadem, really good craft work…/ he didn't get further as Voldemort erupted in a high battle scream of blinded rages, his aura gathering magic from around them - he even put out the flames as he pulled all his magic back. Malik smirked wickedly and closed his eyes, listening … _feeling_ his heart go crazy, his blood boiling… could almost _taste_ it, just on the tip of his tongue and yet far away from his reach. His mouth opening and inhaled long, tasting the air - totally ignorant to Voldemort screaming under him, things about being Dark Lord and shit like that.

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH! WHAT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT, HUH? THOSE WERE MINE! HOW DARE YOU DETROY THEM? YOU'RE SOO DEAD!" Malik laughed, a high cold laugh chilling you to your very bone.

"KILL ME?" He laughed again as he sat back, letting go of throat and wrists but keeping a firm grip on his waist. "Try … I promise to play dead for whole five minutes, just because it's _you…._" he laughed as Voldemort pushed away all of his magic, directed at himself but though it messed with his hair it did little else. As promised, when it hit, Malik 'flew' back and ended on his back, laying still. But it only seemed to enrage Voldemort even further as he fired one wandless spell after another at the seemingly lifeless form. "Now that's not clean fighting spirit Tom, you don't attach one down…" He leaped up and turned in the air, banging into Voldemort's bony form, both landing with a thud and a huff as air left Voldemort's lungs on impact, having Malik on top of him again. "Are you going to behave Toom?"

Apparently not.

Voldemort, to the shock of everyone, leaned up and pressed his lips to Malik's - surprising him enough to flip them, and Malik looked up with eyes of amused surprise as Voldemort held him down, clearly forgetting Malik's inhuman strength. "Now that were interesting … tell me, how did you think of _that?_ I didn't believe you even knew about things like that … you should have told me Toom - we could have had so much fun!" Malik chuckled when Voldemort scrawled backwards, red eyes scanning his surrounding like a predator turned prey - caught, scared and yet trying to keep appearing. He saw his Death Eaters standing in hall, looking in and he hissed at them.

"Leave!" _his _minors left quickly but Malik's friends stayed, Ron and Neville leaning against the doorframe with the girls in the hall, he sneered at no one but his situation. He had little options and the ones he had … never!

"Never say never Tom, a time always comes … " Malik stood and walked towards Voldemort, who also stood but backed until he hit a wall. "…All I really ask for is thinking before action, you are a Slytherin are you not?" Malik kept walking towards him and when he got close, he placed a hand on the wall behind him while the other rested on his wrist, gripping him hard enough to leave a bruise. "Always have a reason, without them you're nothing no matter the among of fear you get, its short termed…" he trailed a finger down Voldemort face, a transfixed expression of desire as the finger trailed over a pulsing vain - barely noticing the flinch from Voldemort.

"Malik…" Voldemort turned only his eyes to the sound, coming to stare into Luna's wise ancient eyes again. "Take this up again when both of you have calmed .. Malik are you listening to me?" Apparently he wasn't, Voldemort turned to look at him only to see his fangs bared as he slowly leaned closer. "Malik Pierce!" that got him out of the daze and he stood up abruptly, turning to look a little confused at Luna.

"Don't do that… you sounded like my mom!" the last part coming out as a whine and the atmosphere cleared as all besides Voldemort chuckled. "No really Loon, don't… sounded _way_ too much like her… Loon…?" Malik stared between his friend and Voldemort; they were looking to have a starring match .. But when looking closer it were more than that, they seemed to have a silent debate only for them.

Voldemort were caught in her stare, suddenly seeing horrible things for his eyes, images flying by like a movie of horror.

Death. Blood. Murder. End of the world…of magic. Leaving a gold land of misery and despair. Hunger. Starvation. Stealing. Rape and murder at the hands of people from the Light and Dark.

"Stop…." he whispered to her, voice far away and strained. "Enough…" but they kept coming, he felt how his legs started to fail and still were he caught in her pit less eyes, seeing only death and destruction as a result of his role.

"Do you understand?" She asked in an equally far away voice.

"I do…now I do…" she nodded to herself before closing her eyes, braking the contact and the images slowly faded from his eyes but were forever imprinted on his mind - reminding him of foreseen future if he kept going like this…. Just like Malik were saying.

"Loon..? What's going on…..no wait, I rather not know." He gave a last glance at Voldemort, who looked back with a haunted look in his eyes he didn't have before. "Think about what I said. I'll go tomorrow with Lucius and the others, I'll bring whatever I can." with that he walked out, leaving a stunned Dark Lord and a knowing Luna and some not so knowingly friends, staring after him.

He walked slowly, or slow for him which meant running…jogging and still not slow enough to call it that, he soon reached his rooms and placed Draco, who he had grasped on the way, on the bed and gave him a short kiss before walked to his closet.

"Where's your dad?"

"I think he's down in the throne room… you wanna me to get him for you?" He was already on his way to the door but Malik flew over and pulled him back. "Leech..?" Malik signed and pressed him back on the bed, spreading him on it.

"Malik in private and Pierce in public, alright?" Draco only nodded, busy staring at his hand as he opened Draco's robe, pushing it away to begin on his shirt.

He spend the next hour making slow, glorious sex full of moans, begging and blood… a lot of blood, Malik using his tongue to lick it when it swelled up from his puncture wounds. Draco was in a dizzy fog world, full of pleasure and feelings of rightness from his side and from the sound of it also pleasure for Malik. As they lay in the afterglow and Draco got his breath and bearing, more baring than he had before as he now had his mind back - he froze.

"Not now Draco, I'm so not in the mood for more fighting…just go to sleep, your dad will be here shortly…" He was tired and really thirsty, cursing Lucius for taking so long.

"Why would I fight you…?" Malik peered at him with one open eye, curious. "Didn't we settle this?" Draco crawled over and sat over his groin, grinding into his already growing cock. "Just so you know, I'm not a morning person and can't be hold onto anything I say before I get my coffee."

"Well I think I'll survive, then you should know, in turn; that what you're doing right now, demands a second round.." Draco smirked arrogantly down at him.

"Like I didn't know tha…." Malik flipped them over and proceeded to drive Draco to a higher pleasure than he had ever known.


	10. Confessing of Love

A week had come to pass, without a fight between the two lords and the Death Eaters noticed small changes - small but there nevertheless. They saw it the way the Dark Lord held back his Crucio and instead used vocal punishment, though an improve they now heard and saw how he had sneaked around a accusing of murder when in school - what an vocal ability! Almost to the point of working as an Imperious, with just his voice he could make them do almost everything from hurting themselves in shame to _regret _what they had done.

Malik had also seen it and were impressed, the way he could with words... Even voice level, soft and none threaten to low and disappointed - if you asked, all would say they preferred Crucio - then they knew what to expect and had lived with that for as long as they could remember.

Malik had also kept a close eye on Bellatrix, often seeing her with one of the Young – the one known as Alex, from his file. His sister were in the kitchen, learning fast and always with a shine in her eyes – like Alex.

He needed to remember to compliment Hermione and Ginny on a great job, making them completely forget their life before this one.

He suddenly became aware of a Human approaching his door, he checked the signature and felt the air and were very surprised to find it were Bellatrix, even more when she knocked.

Knock knock – knock knock

"Enter Bella … " She did with a confused expression, properly wondering how he knew it was her.

"My Lord …" She curtsied low and stayed there, despite the situation Malik found himself wondering how she managed to stay _that _low _that _long.

"Rise Bella, you wish?" he stalked towards her, getting almost overwhelmed by smells of; angst and fright … yet, a smell of calmness and confidant broke through with a strength yet seen in a human – not to Malik at least.

Bella slowly stood, emotions in wild chaos; what if she were doing the wrong thing? Her beloved Lord and not so beloved husband would kill her for sure.

Then a image of her much loved Boy appeared in her mind, he were smiling – beaming at her, the same expression she was meet with every time he saw her.

Suddenly she felt much calmer and sure it was the right thing to do – Sirius would be proud of her, binding herself to Pierce would break any engagement, marriage and some minor bonds; making her free from her lunatic husband.

She stood straight and looked over at her soon to be only Lord; she secretly took in his person before making eye contact. "For you to be my Lord." All planned thoughts of what to say disappeared at the knowing stare he were giving her.

"That we settled a week ago, didn't we not?" Malik smirked when she looked puzzled for a moment before remembering the Dinner.

"Yes my Lord, we did. I merely wanted to be certain." She curtsied again.

"What's your wish? … or should I rather ask; who's your wish, Bella?" Malik walked over to her and lifted her head to look at him.

"The last … my Lord ... and …" Malik hushed her, laying his hand over her mouth.

"I know Bella. I've watched you and your concern; he'll drive you mad before long." He helped her standing before continuing. "We can't have that, now can we? What would Alex say?"

"That's his name?" Bellatrix looked shocked. "I was going to call him … that .."

Malik walked over to his desk and opened a draw from where he drew out a file; he glanced up at her before opening it. "I think a new room would be wisest in your case, next door to mine maybe?" he smiled when she bowed her head in gratitude. "Are you aware he has a younger sister working in the kitchen? I thought not." he threw the file he was holding to her, who barely caught it. "Amidela, seven year. Quick learner and a bright mind for one so young …" he looked over at Bellatrix, who were starring at the photo. "Ah yes, stunning resembles was my thought too. You sure you never had kids? Even Alex looks a lot like you …" she shook her head with a glare.

"I think I would've remembered, My Lord."

"True … so, you want _them_?" she looked unsure; about her having two or that Malik didn't care but he had noticed the positive changing in her. "You can always train them to pester Tom …" she chuckled at the mere thought but shook her head.

"No, not that …" She looked at the photo again while Malik arranged her new room besides his, opposite of Voldemort's on Pierce's right side.

"Have you thought of a new spouse?" Bellatrix turned to him, Malik again glanced at her knowingly; which actually pissed her off. "Do I even have to ask?" apparently not as she shook her head slowly. "Severus then, if he accepts … can't help you there, though I don't see a reason he wouldn't." he gave her a clear up-and-down with his eyes while smirking, showing two sets of sharp fangs. She felt how her cheeks heated, even more when she felt a soft kiss. "Go ask him, give him that blush and he's yours." She curtsied low before almost running out the door, leaving a brooding Malik.

Bellatrix noticed very little on her run down to Severus's chambers, which unsurprisingly was in the damp basement but it gave him the peace he needed when brewing for their Lord.

But she, one of few, knew the real reason - to be as far as possible away from same person.

Something she never fully understood but now she did; hard to keep hold of your emotions in front of their Lord, takes a lot of energies from your when under constant fear of, what she personally called 'mind-raping'.

Just as that thought ended, his door finally came into vision and she speeded up. Five seconds later she knocked, not her usually way as she wanted him to come and open the door himself and not shout 'enter' and as she predicted, two seconds later a surprised Severus opened the door, expecting who know who, only to find herself - who very rarely was down here.

"Bella … is something wrong?" He gave her a critical up-and-down search for marks, cuts or bleeding but when none meet his eyes; he studied her face for any indication for her visit.

"You have a moment? I want a word, concerning our _Lords_ …" she thanked when he hurried to step aside to let her inside, a quiet 'what now!' could be heard but she paid no mind and as soon as the door closed, she turned. "How loyal are you really, and don't insult me by playing stupid. I know of your double-game, so … how loyal and how much were surviving?"

Severus had frozen with his hand still on the handle and the other flat against the hard wood with fingers almost white from pressing. Breathing was wish thinking and far out of his reach, his mind kept playing the same thought; what gave me away? When and why haven't she reported me?'

"Calm down, I'm not reporting you - that would be suicide …" at that he turned shocked, a finger pointing at her.

"You?" she nodded, knowing he referred to her well known 'love' for their Lord and she was the last to suspect for switching side - to any side! "You made a deal with that, that … thing!"

"Now you're crossing a line Severus, Pierce _will_ take over - sooner or later. He may be a vampire, so what? Really, the only reason you don't trust him is because he hits on you, right?" She smirked when she got a death glare. "Back to my question, how loyal?" she looked on as he walked to a cabin and drew out a bottle of bourbon and two glass, she walked over and sat by the fire before turning to him.

"I thought … I don't know what I thought, I _was_ double-playing, out of despite for both. Then when Potter went missing and Albus refused to tell anything .. I don't know, I thought he took him from …" he clamped a hand over his mouth but the damaged was done.

"You loved him, didn't you? You thought Albus did it to hurt you, so from then you were loyal to our Lord? But now it turns out it was something - or someone - else and now you're not so sure … right?" he nodded as he pressed on his nose by his eyes with two fingers in a stressed motion.

"Yes Yes, high score to you …" he turned his black pit less eyes to hers equally black ones, a searching of her face gave no clues. "But, why did our Lords need those bodies? And why are Potters friends here?" he slumped forward over his knees, arms tight across his chest. "Why did one look like Potter …? I can't figure it out!" Bellatrix hurried over to him and fell to her knees in front of him, gently lifting his head to look him in the eye.

"I don't know Sev, but maybe for now you can stop think about it - it will work out, in the end." she smiled softly as she brushed away a single tear falling slowly, she was surprised when Severus fell to his knees, arms tight around her as he sobbed into her shoulder. She hurried to take him fully into her arms, rocking gently as she whispered everything would be alright, over and over.

"I need … him Bell … he seemed, so … cold to me …" She hushed him softly, still rocking from side to side. "We haven't se..seen … each other for … a whole year ... And he just … ignored me totally …" she hushed again, then she remembered how her mother used to calm her when crying. She tried to remember the melody and started to hum it.

It didn't take very long before Severus calmed from her humming but he stayed in her arms, not that she minded at all but her heart was another case. She now knew Severus wasn't into women and though she knew he cared deeply for her - he could never love her and it made her heart cleans sharply. "Sev ..?" he tensed for a moment before pulling back to look at her. "I came to, ask you of something … a favour ..." Severus noticed her voice shaking slightly so he returned the favour and took her into his arms, gently running a hand through her hair.

"What's that Bell? I'll help if I can.?"

"Well, could … would you be … my husband … on papers? I need to get … away from Him …" Severus didn't have to ask who 'Him' was, it was a known fact that her husband abused her and he had for a long time thought about how he could help.

"I will, if you will do _me_ a favour." he smiled to her, who answered back with one of her own. "Help me with figuring out what's going on?" she beamed as she hugged him tight.

"Of course Sev, anything for you."

Back at Malik's chambers, a certain vampire had just finished drinking and placed Luna on his bed before pulling the comforters over her, shielding her from the crisp wind from the open window. Malik walked to his desk and pulled out Bellatrix's file in which he started writing but not for long as his door banged open and Voldemort came in, relatively calm if one trusted appearance.

"Tom, what can I do for you?" Malik hid the file from Voldemort's glancing eyes, not that it seemed he had eyes for anything else than Malik.

"Bella's husband has just been in my chambers, saying his marriage is cancelled. Have I missed something, for he could tell me more. He said that when he went to confront her, Severus walked between them and told him that if he hurt her, he would stand responsible to Severus himself.. and … _you_?" Tom walked around the desk to lean forward on Malik's stools armrests, making him force Malik to lean back.

"Ahh, 'bout that. What were you thinking leaving her with that maniac of a husband? Do you know what damages he's done?" Voldemort backed off as the situation had turned on him.. And he didn't like to have a pissed vampire that close to his neck. "You're lucky Neil managed to fix her! She was on the edge of self-destruction or worse!" Malik hammered his hand in the desk as Voldemort backed more.

"You expect me to have an interest in my servant's life beyond their duties? Bella's a big girl; she can take care of herself!" Voldemort backed again as a very angry vampire snarled at him before leaping into the air, tackling the Dark Lord to the floor with a hiss.

"No she can _not_; losing one's mind is not taking care of oneself!"

"Malik, calm down ..." Voldemort bended back his head and starred at Luna, who had woken from the shouting, Voldemort saw the two holes in her neck and noticed she seemed slightly weak. "Malik let go ..."

"Go back to sleep Loon, we're just talking. Right Tom?" Voldemort looked back at Malik.

"You call this talking? This is assault!" he tried to get his arms free but he only managed to use up his energy, well and a long hiss from the angry vampire. "I demand to know why Bella has moved Rooms? What did Severus mean?"

"Bella is under my command _and _protection, she's with Severus now and you better keep your none-existing nose out of her life from now on! She's on her way to recover her mind and no one touches her, right?" Voldemort had stopped fighting and was studying Malik.

"What's with you, I thought you hated her? Why such a mother-hen, she killed Sirius …" Malik was about to snarl out his answer, when Luna hugged him from behind.

"No she didn't, not on purpose … her spell missed it's intended target and hit the Veil's frame … from where it hit Sirius, who fell inside it …" Voldemort starred in curios fascination as Luna straightened, hugging Malik's head to her stomach while running her soft, gentle hands through his hair in shooting moves. Malik had let go of Voldemort arms but was still holding him with his legs, he had closed eyes and had eased his own arms around her legs. "It could have been one of your own spells … she regrets …" Voldemort saw how she started to sway and her legs were shaking.

"Loon, you should be in bed – recovering. Come on …" Malik stood in one swift move and had also managed to get Luna on his back. He walked over and placed her on the bed, again pulling the comforters over her.

Voldemort were in fascination of the show of affection and … _care_, yet that word seemed too small to cover it. Maybe 'love' was the right word …

"Are we done?" Voldemort turned to the sound and found Pierce right behind him, leaning down over him. "You kind of erupted my dinner …" just as he had said it, the door opened and Neville came in.

"Heey Neil, right on time. Five minutes more and I would have called for you, starving really …" Neville laughed warmly while shaking his head.

"Control yourself mate, you've just ate. You okeey there Loon?" he got a warm smile and a small nod, she indicated to Voldemort with her eyes a few times before herself, then she made a walking motion with two fingers and a sleep motion. Neville had been busying the Dark Lord and their friend while checking from the corner of his eye and he understood she wanted for Voldemort to help her to bed while he and Malik stayed.

Malik who had seen it too, turned to Voldemort himself, not really sure Neville wouldn't be cursed for asking. "Tom, would you please support Loon to her room, I'm afraid I've exhausted her a bit?" and to everyone's surprise; Voldemort stepped over to the bed and pulled, maybe a bit awkward, Luna up in bride style after having wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. He bowed his head for each and bade goodnight before walking out.

Out in the hall he turned left at Luna's indication, he felt really weird; walking with a young female in his arms, who had her arm around his neck and was resting her head on his chest - like it was perfectly normal!

"you seem tense, my lord. Is something bothering your mind? Tell me, maybe I can be of some help?" when Voldemort glanced down at her, she had that 'wise' look in her eyes again. He hurried to look away from those knowing eyes, focusing on the hall while formulating his answer.

"My most loyal servant had turned to Pierce, I keep asking myself; what does he do/have that I don't. What does he give, that I don't?" he kept avoiding her stare, thinking he already knew the answer. But another part kept searching for a logical answer, was it respect? Kindness even?

"Don't give me that look, Tom. You know what. Deep inhere ..." she gently put her hand over his heart. "… not everything is logical; sometimes you have to see past that." she smiled briefly before telling him to stop at the next door.

He wordlessly spelled the door open and walked in, quickly scanning the room and saw a bed through an open door. He again glanced down slowly to see if she did something but she only smiled and told him to go on, which he did. He walked over and shortly after he placed her on the bed, felling 'funny' inside when he felt a gentle kiss on his lips as he straightened slowly.

"Thank you for carrying me, I guess Malik enjoyed his meal …" she chuckled softly and turned her eyes to Voldemort, who stood a few feet away, feeling out of place. "Have a seat, I for one don't bide." she smiled warmly at him as he came over and sat at the foot of the bed, facing her but tried to avoid her eyes which were hazel brown, almost dark brown in the candle light … why did he notice that?

"why do you, and your … peers, let him drink from you? Aren't you afraid he'll drain you?"

"Malik wouldn't do that to people he know, or love. And because we do it so willingly, it had a better taste… richer. He doesn't need much to be full, but I guess we got a little carried away for a moment …"

"You didn't answer my first question, why let him?" Luna chuckled again before looking sadly at him.

"I'm sorry for the life you have been lead, all the pain and loneliness. But Destiny have a mind of its own, and I ask of you one thing; hold on, the war is soon over and time will come for choices and redemption." Voldemort huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, looking to his right.

"My choices have been made _for_ me, so has my fate." He turned his red intense eyes to hers hazel's ones, a question on the tip of his lips but something held him back.

"It's Love, it's a gift. One everyone should have, even you and don't give me _that_ look. Your soul is longing for it; even as you try to deny it … I _hear_ it, a call... So pained, seeking its counterpart." Voldemort starred weirdly at her, looking like he thought she was crazy.

"I'm not in denial, look at me; no one _can_ love me as little as _me_ loving them back." suddenly Luna looked really sad, at the point of crying - if you asked him.

"I'm sorry you see it that way Tom. Love is not about appearing, true that in some it is, like Draco's parents, normally it's about that spark … you feel overly happy whenever seeing them, worried sick when they are in danger. You want nothing else than be with them all the time, depressed when not. Later you feel content and relaxed, Ron and Hermy fights all the time but you can just _see_ it; the sweet love in their eyes." while she had been talking she had walked over to him, taking his head between her gentle hands, slowly lifting it and scanned his expression, which were tense and scared - though well hidden. "A day will come, even for you." taking his jaw in one gentle hand, she ran soft fingertips over his face; mapping out all curves and bones underneath. "One day you'll come across a very special person, one you have to hold in your arms to feel complete. And when that day comes - everything will work out as Destiny will it.

"You're talking in riddles, and as if you know for certain." Voldemort stood, taking her head very gentle and lifted it like she had. "Just _who_ are you really?"

Luna looked very long at the man in front of her, her wise eyes locked on his and he felt how magic flowed in the room - gentle, a melody of its own creation, filled their ears. "I'm first maid for Queen Celia; send to keep an eye on her Son. I'm also daughter of a high Seer; Luciana Drew is my real name. I've been known as Luna for nearly seven year." she gave him a considering glance. "Do I have to say this is between us two only, neither Malik nor the others must know."

"I would mean that goes without saying." he studied her as he released her, trying to get a grip on himself.

"I wish you a good day, have a nice sleep when you get to that." she curtsied while he bowed his head before walking to the door, just as he was about to go through a call made him turn back to her. "Oh and Tom? Try opening your eyes to the world around you, you might be surprised." Voldemort inclined his head and closed the door after him.

On his way to the throne room, he thought of what he had just learned.

He found a growing respect for her; of her double gaming for so long.

He had just passed Bellatrix's room and you could hear laughing from inside. He stopped a moment and listened, wondering what they laughed about.

Just then the next door opened. "You should talk with him, mate … URG!" Voldemort starred as Neville hurried out and dodged as a glass vase flew into the wall across before the door banged close. Neville, oblivious to the Dark Lord besides him, turned to the door. He started to beat the hard wood while shouting. "You did _not _just throw a _fucking vase_ after me! What are you, a girl? Don't you _dare_ do that again!" when no response came, he gave up and stood back a little to glare at the silence door. "Who does he think he is? Well, a vampire - so what!" Voldemort stood in shock as Neville kept mumbling angry words to the closed door.

"Ahem …" Voldemort smirked when Neville looked confused around him, eyes landing on the Dark Lord before flicking between him and the door. "Mr. Longbottom, is that a way to talk about ones friend?"

"Well he deserves it!" Neville flinched a little when Voldemort smirked wider. "And it's Neil or Nev, none of that mr-nonsense. I'm not my father." Voldemort inclined his head in acceptance. "Same goes for the rest, I trust you remember what Loon called them." this time it was Neville who bowed his head before walking past him, calling over his shoulder. "Hope your talk with my fiancé was enlightening and of help." then he chuckled and turned left; leaving a confused Dark Lord.


	11. Souls of Bonded

The Dark Lord was _not _happy.

At the meeting in the throne room, he was informed that five from Group 7 was captured and two was down for at least four months; therefore Group 7 was now disbanded - having none in it.

Furthermore were three on bed rest from the last mission - so maybe you can see why he was seething with rage.

'Incompetence morons, worthless shitheads! Whole Group 7 down! What's next?'

He stopped when he saw one of Pierce's girl friends, the redhead - Gin?

She barely had any clothes on and what she had only _just_ covered her privates.

Long, black leather strings were bound on arms and thighs, he didn't misjudged her, thinking she didn't knew a trick or a way to defend herself with what she had on her person_ - _a few of his minors had ended up hurt pretty badly after having tried to hit on her.

He studied her as she came down the staircase, noticing she was quite _pretty_ … beautiful even; that ginger hair framing her down to her waist in big curls. She had that bluish-white line around her eyes and a very thin line around her lips, were the rest were dark blue, her shoo heels looked rather pointy and oddly sharp at the edges. 'Another weapon ...' her eyes themselves was awake and alerted while the rest of her screamed total balance and calmness.

When seeing the Dark Lord walking towards her, she stopped at the end of the staircase where Voldemort was waiting. She curtsied while calmly drawing her wand, which were strapped under a leather string at her thigh.

She stopped midair, Voldemort was pointing at her with his own wand, she held her left hand in a 'hold' motion while her wand slowly lifted till she had it resting on her forehead. She smiled and Voldemort slowly let his wand arm relax and fall to his side.

Ginny closed her eyes briefly and her wand started glowing softly, Voldemort starred fascinated as she made a sharp swing with her wand and a few seconds later; Golden letters started forming in the free air in front of her.

- My Lord, Always a pleasure to see you. -

Voldemort starred at her; those clear blue eyes was looking directly into his red cat eyes, never flicking but stayed at his, calmly and with something swimming in those sky-blue, deer-caught-in-headlights, eyes; Warmth, life … secrets too, Dark secrets there wouldn't make it in the day light. "What happened to your voice?" he studied her as she closed her eyes and the golden letters dissolved downwards as new appeared.

- I experienced something, my voice disappeared shortly after. Malik showed me this way to 'talk', among other things. - She smirked when Voldemort gave her a glance; her words dissolved again and new appeared.

- You appear to me as if something is troubling you? -

Voldemort laughed darkly. "That's twice I'm told that, something is always troubling me."

- That's just sad; you should try being a little positive. -

Voldemort ignored that one. "What other things have Pierce showed you?"

- Come, I'll show you I was on my way down there anyway. - She took his hand and began walking towards the stairs leading a level down. Voldemort tried getting his hand free but she ignored it and held tighter.

"Where are you taking me?" He waited for an answer but she only gave his hand a squeeze. At last she stopped by one of the trainings room. "I'm not fighting you." Voldemort crossed his arms, looking everywhere else than Ginny's deer eyes, filled with … well, he couldn't put a name on it - open and without judge?

Ginny took his hand again, this time gently. She opened the door with her other hand while slowly pulling Voldemort inside, smiling warmly yet it calmed him, who again felt 'funny', weird to hold hands - couldn't she just invite him inside? Did she _have _to take his hand, holding it so gentle in those fragile fingers, unbelievable soft skin and blue nails, looking to be sharp enough to actually break skin. She pulled him over to a corner, where chairs stood. He sat and waited as her golden letters began to appear.

- don't interfere. - She pulled off her leather strings and bound two at each wrist. - Here hold this. - She stuffed her wand in his hand and made to turn but Voldemort stopped her.

"Why are you giving me this? Aren't you gonna use it?" she shook her head slowly and continued with guarding him calmly. "I could snap it." he couldn't understand why she would just trust _him_ with her wand, or that _she_ allowed herself to be very alone with him, unarmed.

- Yeah you could, but you won't. - With that she turned to a panel and pushed a few bottoms.

Five ninjas appeared in the middle of the room, all five kept their, barely visible, eyes on Ginny, who walked over calmly with only herself and some leather strings.

Luna had shortly after Voldemort left, walked over to her closet to change as Malik had spilled some blood on her spandex suit … and she felt like wearing a dress.

She found her favorite, a white old-fashion every-day dress with corset to go with. From her midsection and down in a short train there was a extra fabric you could take off if needed so, leaving the 'underdressed' which were white while the train was dark blue with glitter all over it.

She hurried to pull it on; she removed her hair band, so her hair was free. She had just closed her jewel box when she heard knocking. "Enter!" she smiled delighted when she saw Alex and his sister came in laughing while Bella was shaking her head at them. "Ah, Bella. What can I do for you?" she smiled friendly to her as she guided her guests over to the couch.

"Actually it's Amidela you can help, go on." Bella smiled with a nod to Alex's sister.

"Miss, could you be my babysitter for today?" Amidela bounced in her seat with her brother trying to calm her. "Mom is taking Alex to town for books, I hate the town." Luna laughed and Bella joined.

"Sure Honey, we could go down in the stable, I'm sure the horses would love some sucker." Amidela chuckled as she bounced even more. Luna turned to Bellatrix, eyes lingering at the children. "You just go; I'll take good care of her." Bella thanked and took Alex's hand, he bowed deep before following Bella. Luna waved till they were out the door, then she turned back to Amidela, who were still bouncing in her seat.

"Thank you Miss. You saved me for a horrible trip to the town, I rather stay here." Amidela smiled big to Luna, who laughed and called the girl to her side. "Are we going to the horses now?"

"Not yet Honey, I need to check something first. Do you wanna come with me or go to the stable and wait?" Luna laid a hand on her shoulder as they walked to the door.

"With you! I can always go to the horses, where are you going?" Amidela bounced besides Luna, humming nonsense. "Down stairs? Wee! Can I slide on the rail?"

Luna chuckled and gave in, even helping Amidela up. "You watch it; Bella will kill me if you're hurt." Amidela just nodded but did hug her knees tighter. "Only one level, wait for me there." Luna smiled as she gave her a gentle push and Amidela laughed high as she slide down, Luna heard a big bump and higher laugher and figured Amidela had landed; safely if the laugher was anything to go by.

"Miss! Miss, can I try again?" Luna shouted back 'yes' and Amidela soon came running, Luna helped her up again and gave her a push. Amidela laughed the whole way down and again landed with a bump.

"Are you okay Ami?" Luna came over, as she helped Amidela up they both heard crashing from a room further down the corridor. "Come with me Honey, come under my train. There you go, safe and sound. You just stay there and nothing will hurt you, okay?" Amidela nodded with a smile, pressing more into Luna's side, hiding more under her train which Luna spelled to work as a shield and another spell took care of curse-blocking. She laid her arm around Amidela at her side, making a shush motion before opening the door slowly, looking inside only to see Ginny sparring her ninjas. She checked her friend for her wand and found none. "It's safe, there's no spells." But Amidela stayed under the train, eyes flickering between Ginny and Voldemort. Luna hugged her to her side and walked over towards Voldemort, keeping herself to the wall with Amidela between, closest to the wall. "Tom, what a surprise. How did the meeting go?" She made Amidela curtsy as she pulled her train loose, she then made Amidela sit on the floor, up against her chair; still hidden under her train.

Voldemort glanced briefly at her before turning his red eyes back to Ginny, seeing how she barely got out of the way for a sword before she spun, her strings swinging to hit everything in her way, leaving a red irritated mark, sometimes it even broke skin and a small blood line appeared. "Not good, whole Group 7 down." he again focused on Luna, yet keeping guard of Ginny. "What you're doing here? Weren't you on bed rest?" Luna smirked and indicated to Amidela besides her.

"Babysitter, Amidela here hates the town and would rather stay. But I felt disturbing in the house's magic, from Ginny's magic." They both turned their eyes to Ginny, she were holding one ninja in headlock between her legs, while rolling from side to side to avoid a sword. Suddenly she made a twist with her knees and there was a snap, the ninja's neck broke and he dissolved, making her free to get up and jump at the next ninja. "She's good, don't you think?" She smirked to Voldemort, who nodded without thinking. "Wild … almost like a valkyria, don't you think?" at that she got a considering glance from the Dark Lord.

"What are you on about? She's just a girl, nothing special..."

"Oh don't start again Tom, she's way above normal. No girl there's normal fights like that, they'll use a wand." At that she saw her friend's wand in Voldemort hand. "Ah, I wondered where she put it, I see it's safe." Voldemort gave a shake of his head.

"Can't figuring out why you both would think that, haven't it accrued I could snap it?" he only got a telling look from her as she turned to see her friend brake the last ninja's neck with a vigorous snap. Just as he dissolved, five wolves appeared. Growling at her, hairs standing and teeth showing. "What's she doing? She can't fight wolves!"

"And why would you think that? You've seen her against five grown ninja's, why not wolves?"

Voldemort turned to Ginny, studying how she hit the wolves on their noses to make them back off. They did but only for a moment, in the end they started to jump at her so she had to spin around to get them off. She made growling noises and they backed, but one of them jumped at her and she landed on her back with a growling wolf on top of her chest. Voldemort glanced at Luna to see if she was nervous, she wasn't but was guarding him with knowing eyes.

"Watch." he did and noticed she had started glowing, a soft yellow. She was still growling at her attacker, who suddenly was thrown back into a wall and dissolved. Her aura glowed bright yellow now, ten more wolves came and all began attacking her like a pack would; one at a time but in a constant attack, never ending. Her aura lashed out and hit almost every time, making the wolves dissolves but new appeared every time.

"When does she stop?" Voldemort gave Luna a quick glance, his eyes drawn to Ginny. "What is that she's doing, the yellow there?" Luna chuckled. "What?"

"It's her aura, the strongest kind of self-protection there is. Your own aura lash out when feeling someone within a certain range. Hit's them with a beam of whatever it takes to get them down. She's done when she is, you'll know when."

Ginny gave a rage-cry as the pack changed tactic and attached all at once, she was bitten a few times and got multiple cuts and rifts from their claws and teeth's. Voldemort saw how her aura now lashed out after more at once, taking out three at a time, which grew the more she was hurt.

"She'll get herself killed!" Voldemort glared at Luna, who shook her head and indicated for him to watch again.

Ginny's aura now took out most of them, Ginny herself was covered in blood and halted on one leg, a nasty looking wound on her thigh - four long and deep rifts, blood pouring out fast. Voldemort saw one wolf jump at her from behind, Ginny sensed it and turned just as it landed at her chest. Its jaw nearly closed around her neck, Voldemort almost stood to help her when a battle cry was heard and beams shot in all directions, hitting every single wolf there dissolved.

Luna told Amidela to stay as she walked over to Ginny, who was out cold but had a smile on her lips. Luna spelled bandage on her wounds before spelling a board under her. She turned and nearly ran into Voldemort, who had been standing behind her, looking at Ginny. "You'll have to excuse me; I need to tend to her. Could you take Amidela for an hour?" Voldemort who was beside himself, feeling things he never had before. He wasn't even sure what those feelings were called. He nodded, not really listening. She smiled and walked out.

Voldemort stared slowly after her, eyes falling on the blood pool on the floor. Her figure almost printed on the floor, he then processed what Luna said and spun around to come eyes to eyes with Amidela, she was sitting in Luna's chair.

"Hey." Voldemort looked weirdly at her as she smiled with a wave. "I wish I could fight like that, Miss Gin is really good!" Voldemort nodded as he walked over and sat down. "What's your name?"

"Lord." Amidela chuckled high.

"Nooo! Your real name?" Amidela laughed, bouncing again. "No one is named 'Lord' … I heard Miss Luna say 'Tom'? Is that your name? Tom?"

"It was." he looked at her; she seemed to be waiting for something. "What?"

"Why did you change it?" Voldemort looked long at her, studying her closely. Her heart shaped face was looking seriously at him, her black eyes seemed older than her seven years. "What's wrong with Tom?"

"You wouldn't understand. It just is." Voldemort got a telling glance from under her eyelashes. "It was my father's name, I never saw him, he never contacted me. I killed him after school and changed my name to Voldemort; I hate him and my mother. She died giving birth to me; she only had time to name me after him."

"Maybe he couldn't find you, I heard Mom talk about an Albus. He's done bad things; he hurt many people and families. Mom hate him, dad hate him too but more than mom. He hurt my dad badly, I hear him at night calling for someone." Voldemort starred curiously at her, feeling he was talking with a teen. "I saw mom hug him yesterday, he was crying ..."

"Who is he calling for?" Amidela tried to remember.

"He's calling 'Harry' over and over, when they talk about it, I stand behind a door, mom says 'Potter' but it's the same person." Voldemort looked shocked at her, she looked back. "Maybe Albus did something to keep your father from finding you?" just then the door went up and Luna came in smiling.

"She's fine, Amidela come on. Theo has made us a horse ready, wanna go for a ride?" Amidela nodded and bounced out of her seat, clapping her hands. "Then come on." Amidela ran out but came back to stand in front of Voldemort.

"Thanks for looking after me; I hope I was of some help." She smiled before curtsied low, she ran out again and he turned to Luna.

"I know, she's not normal either. I suspect a creature in both Alex and Amidela; they are older than their ages. What did she say to make you this speechless?"

"Something there never crossed my mind; she also had something interesting to say about Pierce and Severus." He smirked when Luna looked worried, biting her lip.

"You'll have to get that out of Malik, and let me say; good luck with that." with that she walked out, leaving Voldemort to try and figuring it out.

Hermione was on her way to Malik, his set of twin sisters following her. They were finally trained in everything concerning nursing, knew spells to clean diapers and such. Hermione knew Lucius was almost two and a half months along while Draco was one and a half months along. Glowing together, talking names, gender and such. Lucius was sure to get a boy while Draco had asked Malik for his to be a surprise, though he wished for a girl he knew it properly wasn't.

She knocked on his door and waited two seconds before going in, telling the girls to stay outside. "Malik, you here? Your girls are ready now." she looked around but found no one, then she saw a door to her right and walked over. She knocked before opening.

She saw it was a bedroom with four posters XL king size bed and in it laid three people. Malik in the middle while Lucius and Draco had their heads on his chest, all resting peacefully. She smiled warmly as she saw Malik open his eyes, sensing her present.

"Shush … go back to sleep, I'm leaving the twin girls in here. They are fully trained in nursing, they don't say much so don't make them. I and Ginny are making the birth room ready, and I'm training the girls to help." Malik nodded before his eyes closed again, she closed the door after her and walked over to get the girls to their room. "Come on girls, they are sleeping right now so you just stay in here and your rooms. I'll see you tonight for your training." with that she walked out and the two girls looked around at their new home.

"Gail … how do you think they're like?" Gail, her sister, struggled her shoulders as she looked at some photos.

"Don't know Abby, Miss Granger said they're nice." they walked around and looked, when they heard a door they turned around.

"Hey, I'm Malik. What's your names?" he walked over to his desk as they told him, he started on two new files as he asked questions. "Age?"

"Almost fifteen." Gail answered and came over with her sister to stand in front of his desk. "Trained in birth and nursing." he nodded.

"Right, there isn't really anything you can do right now, first in a couple of weeks at the earliest. Lucius will give birth first; we know for sure it's a boy, so you could use the time bonding with both Lucius and Draco over shopping baby stuff. There is no limit on price, so you just buy what they want." They nodded just as Lucius came into the room, seeing the girls he stopped.

"Who's that?" Lucius came over and leaned on the desk, looking them over. "Oh, it's the twins to help me and Draco, right?" Malik nodded as the girl turned to Lucius.

"Mr. Malfoy, my name is Gail. I'll be the one taking care of you; this is my sister Abby who will take care of Draco." Lucius nodded to both.

"Gail, Abby. Call me Lucius." they curtsied as Malik talked again.

"Girls, why don't you ask for a carriage to drive you all four to the town? I'll wake Draco in the meantime." they nodded and curtsied for Lucius before going out. Malik turned to Lucius, smirking. "Why are you up? You should be sleeping, our Son needs it." he stood and took Lucius into his arms, sniffing his neck.

"I'm rested; did I hear something about shopping in the town?" Malik nodded as the bedroom door again went up and Draco came out, stopping when he saw his father in Malik's arms. Malik stopped him when he was about to go back into the bedroom.

"Draco, come." Draco looked at them for a long time before coming over, he didn't resist when Malik hugged him to his side. "It's okay; I was just talking with your dad about a shopping trip for you two and your nurse-maids." Draco smiled slowly, eyes flicking between his father and Lover.

"Sounds fun, are you coming?" Malik was about to answer when a rather hard knock on the door there made them all turn to it.

"Enter!" Voldemort came in, eyes falling on Lucius lying down on the couch. "Tom, what can I do for you?" Voldemort looked telling at Lucius and Draco. "Go to our bedroom, I'll be right there … go on Pet." Draco had stopped halfway, turning to him. He followed his father slowly, glancing at Voldemort warningly. "What's up Tom?"

"I just had a talk with a very smart Girl, Amidela. She told me very interesting things, concerning Severus … and _you_." Malik stood and walked over to Voldemort, snarling out.

"I told you to mind yourself." Voldemort nodded and continued.

"She told that Severus whisper in his sleep, a name …uff!" he lost all air when Malik jumped him, bringing them to the floor.

"Shut up …"

"… Ha-Harry, why would he whisper your old name? she's even seen him cry in Bella's arms …" he shielded his face when Malik gave the loudest battle cry before hitting at him, not really seeing where for the tears.

"Shut up shut up shut up!" he kept hitting, tears flowing steady. Voldemort easily grasped his wrist and sat up, Malik didn't resist when Voldemort got them standing, having to support his weight.

"Pierce, calm down … " Voldemort felt a little lost at what to do, he had no experience on comfort. He did what he had seen others do, pulling the crying man into his arms as he took a seat on the couch. "Pierce, talk to me. What happened between you two?" Malik shook his head as he tried to stop crying.

"I tried to … forget him, took me over a year … Mom told me, like twice a week, he could be picked up … I said no every time … he wasn't looking for me .. He wasn't even sad!" Voldemort froze a little when Malik started hulking into his shoulder, shaking the whole couch. Voldemort began rocking, remembering seeing a mother do it with a small boy, it didn't take more than five minutes before Malik had calmed again.

"Why haven't you talked with him? I can assure you he was affected by your disappearing, I saw it. Locking himself away, mixing up orders. I even broke through his mind shields one time, a thing there have never happened." Voldemort loosened his hold a little when Malik straightened to look into his seriously eyes. "It's true. At that time he hated Albus more than Me, I never quite understood but I think I do now." Malik indicated for him to go on while he rubbed his eyes briefly. "He properly thought Albus found out about you two, whatever it was between you, and took you away to punish him."

"… I never thought about that, think I convinced myself he didn't cared …" suddenly he stood, he walked over to the window with his arms crossed tight over his chest, like it was hurting him. "Doesn't matter, he have Bella now and two kids … a family like he wanted. I have two pregnant Malfoy's ..." Malik shook his head, flinching when he felt Voldemort's hands on his shoulders.

"He does care, for him to cry in Bella's arms? Severus is a strong man, loyal when you are. I know of his double spying, so I know how good he is at playing his role. But since you left and till now, he's been different." Voldemort turned Malik by his shoulders, looking into his eyes. "Try talk with him, I'm sure he's very confused over that 'twin' you made as well as to why your friends is here."

"What do you care …"

"Opposed to belief, I _do_ care for certain people. Severus being one of them, he's been with me always even in his spying." Malik glanced slowly at him, like he was hearing wrong. "Don't start that, I _am _human." Malik smirked weakly before trying to pull himself together. "Concerning Bella and her kids, I can tell you a thing; they are only married on paper, they are close friends. Severus always helped Bella when her husband had been at it."

"Even so, I still have two pregnant Malfoy's in there …" he pointed at the bedroom door. "…I still have a job to do before I can take them home. What then? Take Severus with me? Then what with Bella, the kids already call him dad! I can't take him from them, so why talk with him?"

"Do you have to go back?" Malik nodded stiffly and Voldemort felt his gut clench hard. "I …"

Knock knock

"Enter!" Malik turned to see Gail and Abby; he pointed at the bedroom door and turned back to Voldemort. "No reason to rip up old wounds when nothing can be done. He'll forget, like I did - like I will again." with that he hugged the shadows close and dissolves into the dark night, leaving Voldemort thinking.

"Lucius …" Lucius and Draco stopped at the door, hoped to sneak past. "Tell Severus to come to me, I want a word." Lucius bowed and both Malfoy's hurried out, the cold tone in the Dark Lords order making them shake.

Severus meet with Lucius on his way to find Bella, it was his turn to take the kids for the next three hours.

"Ah, Lucius my friend. Dragon." They all stopped and Draco introduced Gail and her sister.

"Severus, the Dark Lord wants a word with you, five minutes ago." Severus heard no more as he almost ran to his and Bella's room, calling at the door.

"Yes dad?" Amidela smiled at him as she came over. "Moms in town with Alex, Luna is looking after me." Severus saw said person by the window.

"It was nothing, I forgot the town trip. You behave yourself, don't let me hear otherwise." Amidela laughed and waved, he nodded to Luna who waved back. He then ran to the throne room, where Voldemort sat waiting.

"What took you so long?" Severus bowed, flinching when Voldemort hissed in front of him. "Never mind, have a seat." Severus did so, shocked at the mood swings, frightened really.

"I'm sorry my Lord, it was my turn to take the kids …"

"Ah yes, how are things going? I meet your daughter earlier, smart girl I have to say. I hear her brother is too?" Severus nodded wary. "Relax Severus, I merely have some questions." Voldemort thought for a second about how to form it, he realized there wasn't an easy way to ask, so he just did. "Tell me what happened between you and Potter." As expected, Severus froze up. Pain entering his black eyes and arms slowly crossing over chest … like in pain too. Breathe turned racked and forced, Voldemort had seen the same earlier with Malik and knew now that this was more than ordinary break-up pain. The pain itself seemed stronger, deeper. "Severus, calm down and tell me. I see how it pains you." Severus tried to breathe normally and succeeded but no matter what, he couldn't stop his chest from hurting.

"We were together, since Black's deaths … " Voldemort looked surprised at Severus, who turned away with his hair shielding his face.

"Severus, start from the beginning. Maybe I can answer some of your questions." Severus nodded and took a deep breath, preparing for a long story.

"After that night where Black died, I continued with finding Potter up in the Astronomy tower, he would sit in the window with legs over the edges. Apparently starring at the sky … the first few times I would send him off to bed, but when seeing him again on my next round I began to sit with him. We didn't talk much the first week; I don't even think he noticed me there." Voldemort listened closely, knowing the answer was hidden in this story somewhere. "Then one Sunday, I found him again but he wasn't staring at the sky, he was pacing the room while almost shouting. I figured he had a fight with some of his peers there didn't believe you were back. From the sounds of it I found out that his whole tower was against him, except for those who are here with us now."

"What was he saying?"

"Something about fame-lusting shitheads and that they could kiss his famous ass and fuck off …"

FLASHBACK 

Harry Potter paced the floor in such angry steps that even Severus was impressed of the control, any angrier and he would fall through the floor. His hands were glued to his face or hair, either rubbing tired eyes or pulling at his hair in frustration. Severus noticed he had thrown off his school robes, only wearing night pants and a tank top, he had grown over the previous summer; finally he grew in height, only a little but he _grew_, his hair was down to his shoulders, straight, flying softly whenever he moved.

Severus waited till his back was turned for a moment, when it was he hurried over to the nearest corner where he pulled up his hood; hiding in the shadows completely. He stood there in five minutes, seeing how Harry got angrier by the minute. In a pained scream Harry hammered his hand into a mirror by one wall; Harry stared almost transfixed at his bloody hand before looking around the round room.

He stepped into the middle of the room, he seemed to be thinking for a moment, then out of the blue he hurried over to the thick door; sticking out his head. Severus took the chance to move to a way darker corner, he had just turned with his back pressed into the cold stone wall when Harry had locked the door and was moving some furniture's out of the way; leaving the room bare and almost dark.

Severus had to clamp his hand over his mouth to silence himself as Harry conjured several practice dolls that he spelled 'alive'. Severus stood in frozen shock as he could nothing more than stand there and watch Harry; who was getting thrown around a lot, like it was the purpose; Harry even had a small smile on his lips.

After fifteen minutes of that, Harry started having trouble standing after he'd been thrown into the nearest pillar; Severus was still in frozen shock of this strange behavior he was witnessing.

Then suddenly he started glowing, the same green as his _Avada Kedavra _eyes, there at the moment was shinning with more life than in the past few months;

Severus recognized the Aura-Protecting Harry was doing, though he did it with a slight difference than Severus was used to see.

Harry starred down himself and slowly he lifted his right hand up to his eyes, moving the fingers testing. Both Harry and Severus gasped when electricity build up and a moment later; a lightning shot from his hand and flew around the room; bouncing off surfaces before hitting one of the dolls, there dissolved in a black fog.

Harry grinned with total glee, glancing around at the remaining dolls, Severus gasped as he thought Harry looked like Tom Riddle had in his school years.

Harry looked down at his hands there glowed green, you could _see _the electricity sparkling in his palms; waiting for some static charging.

Harry put his hands together, rubbing them against each other and it didn't take long before a lightning shot from his fingers. It bounced around like the other before also hitting a doll and like last time, Harry smiled with glee.

"Cool, I wonder …" he turned fast while moving his fingers, just before the lightning released; he opened his palm towards a doll and as he hoped; the lightning shot directly into it, which dissolved in a bright green light, followed by much fog. "Wicked …"

"Hey Harry, what you're doing? Shouldn't you be in bed right now?" Harry spun around and his eyes fell on Luna Lovegood, he was silence for nearly a minutes; mouth opening and closing like a fish above water.

"Loon!" He bowed at his waist to look behind her at the door, a shocked expression on his face as he straightened again. "How the hell did you get in?" Luna also glanced behind her at the door.

"You forgot to lock?" she cringed as it, even to her own ears, sounded very lame. "So what you're doing?" she walked over and sat on one of the table he had moved, waiting for his answer. But Harry was still a little shocked and had to run her word a few time in his head before he understood the question.

"Nothing really, just trying out something I read …" At Luna's raised eyebrow he huffed insulted and crossed his arms. "I _do_ read, you know." Luna chuckled before indicating for him to continue. "I read about this Aura-Protecting thing.. I just wanted to try, it sounded easy enough; get beaten and focus on wanting protecting … but you have to really_ want_ it, took me fifteen minute!" Luna this time laughed high and with true joy. "What?"

"Oh Harry, you did really great. It normally takes people half their life's, or a truly threaten situation and even then it happens they never can do it again. This was your very first try?" Harry nodded lamely as he listened to what she could tell him. "On top of that, you changed the usually way to do it. Normally you need people to fire spell at you, which your Aura consume and convert it to a lightning. So stop that nonsense, believe in yourself some more and no one can stop you in your goals." Harry gave her a strange look.

"Loon, you're doing _that_ again …" At her confused expression he explained. "Your riddle-thing … you know I hate when you do it." Luna held her hand to her mouth and chuckled softly.

"Well, a girl has the fun she makes herself. Beside you need to hear these things from somewhere, right?" Severus agreed briefly before tuned her out to study Harry, who apparently also only listened with half attention. "Harry..? Harry, are you listening?" She smiled sweetly at her friend, who nodded sometimes, agreeing, even now when she was quiet. "RY!" Harry hopped half a meter away from her on instinct, giving her a blaming look. "You weren't paying attention to me." she hopped down from the table. "Why aren't you in bed?"

"Why aren't you?" Luna smiled as she walked over and gave him a hug, and in doing so; looked over at the corner where Severus was hiding. He pressed a hand to his mouth stopping the surprised gasp when she looked directly into his eyes there glinted a little from the moon light.

"You know I don't need much sleep, so back to my question; why aren't you in your bed?" she pulled back a little to look him in the eyes.

"I can't sleep … I keep dreaming of Sirius … I can still hear Her laugher!" the last part said with so much hate that both, though Severus couldn't because of the wall, took a step back from the angered teen. "I should have killed her; he must be so disappointed in me…." Luna gave him another hug and he calmed slowly.

"No he's not, and don't you dare say that again! Neither of it!" Severus again agreed before stopping himself. "You need to let go of this undeserved guilt, Tom tricked you. A dirty trick, you need to blame those responsible and not yourself." pulling back she saw a tear run down his cheek. "Why don't you get a dreamless? Get some sleep, you really look like hell. Ask Snape or Poppy, please?" Harry shook his head and pulled himself free from her. "Ry please, you need sleep!"

"I can't ask them! Snape will never do anything to help me, and Poppy worries herself enough over me, she doesn't need more to worry about." Luna looked sad at him but stopped her pleases. "I get enough sleep, okay?" Luna nodded slowly, her head turned from her friend in defeat; she gave Severus, in the corner, a telling glance before turning back to her friend.

"Yes …" She gave one last hug before walking over to the door. "I need to go now, please think about what I've said." with that she walked out without looking back, leaving a brooding Harry and an equally brooding Severus.

"Yeah right, like Snape would help _me…" _Severus stood and listened as Harry kept going on why he wouldn't help Harry, and soon it turned to curse Bellatrix for the pain she had brought on him.

His Aura appeared again without the need for beating, Severus stood the rest of the night and looked on as Harry continued to break things, repair it only to break it again - over and over. It wasn't until the sun came that he stopped, looking around the slightly brightened room, Severus feared being seen but either Harry was too tired or he wasn't really looking; Harry walked over and took his robe, said _Tempus_ and was told the time was nearly six. With that he hurried out and Severus fell to the floor, his legs tired of standing all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FLASHBACK ENDS XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"… After that we slowly became closer, he moved in with me and we … were happy. Suddenly last year, he's gone and Albus refused to tell any. He knew about us you see, he was the one to permit us seeing, and living, together … I figured he changed his mind, maybe Harry seemed more confidant or something else was wrong in Albus eyes … then the first night he just barges in, soaking wet... His friends were fast to get to him; I followed Albus, who seemed very happy." Severus had to hold a brake as anger and pain overwhelmed him for a moment. Voldemort waited, letting Severus breathe as well as straighten again as he right now was nearly doubled over, hugging his chest hard.

"Severus, this is not normal pain. I will try and help you, but you need to finish your story." Severus took some deep breathes and straightened, though still hugging his chest.

"I know it's not normal … I've felt it ever since a month had passed after he disappeared, I thought he died … well, we then went to Albus office, where Harry told he had been travelling the word; coming to term with his destiny and would make sure to see it done … he then ran off with his friends and was first seen for Dinner the next day." Severus suddenly got a thoughtful look on his face, Voldemort watched as a series of emotions swept over his long time supporter. "My lord? Those duplicated, what are those for; what's their purpose?" Voldemort thought for a moment how to answer without telling too much.

"To not arouse suspicion, Albus would soon notice they were gone, we can't have that."

"Why did one of them look like Harry …?" Voldemort shook his head, thinking Severus really was blind but thinking over the pain he endured; it wasn't that big of a mystery.

"Ask the man behind the plan, I know very little about it besides the purpose; blinding Albus for the time being." Severus took one last deep breath and unfolded his arms slowly, glancing at his lord.

"Pierce … he won't tell me, why should he?" Severus shook his head, thinking how that would go … oh Pierce, could you explain to me why you made a duplicate of Harry Potter? Yeah right, he would laugh and throw him out.

"What do you feel around him? He's making you nervous or ?" Voldemort leaned back, fingertips together with elbows resting on the armrests. Severus too sat back but to think. "I know you feel his … suffocating … aura; I must admit it makes my hair stand slightly. The fact he has fangs for back up, well let's just say it makes me tense…" Voldemort trailed off, suddenly getting an image of his whole army with fangs, in the front stood Malik with a Malfoy on each side. He saw Severus and Bella too, standing a little in the back with a bunch of kids who all had similarities to Malik. Behind them he saw himself standing with all Malik's other friends, who each had a couple of kids with them. He himself stood beside a smiling Ginny, though no kids he could see she was on the way.

"…My lord? Lord, are you sick …? Voldemort….!" Severus was practically screaming but Voldemort didn't seem to hear him, he was hugging his chest again as he felt the pain creep in on him when he found himself suddenly thinking of Harry looking like Pierce. "Voldemort!" Severus tried with shaking the chair with his foot, nothing happened. "TOOOM!" He shouted with all his might, after spelling the door soundproof, and it helped. Voldemort nearly fell out his chair in shock, when he took in his surroundings and had breathing under control; he glared at Severus, who was still hugging his chest.

"What was that for?"

"You were in some trance, a deep one at that. I called at least four times, where were you?" Severus took a couple more deep breathes and tried slowly to let go of his chest; testing water, but when he felt it intense, he hugged tightly again. Voldemort had observed the whole display and the thought of a possible soul bounding between Potter and Severus may have happened, without them noticing. If his theory was correct they had a big problem at hand, depending on with kind of soul bind there could happen nothing or they could die, even Pierce's vampire immortality couldn't help him. What he didn't understand was why Severus seemed to be that more affected than Pierce … was it a one-way bind? And if so which one? "My lord? You're doing it again ….?"

"I'm fine, merely thinking." Voldemort broke free of his thoughts and noticed Severus had released his chest. "Tell me, what do you feel around Pierce?"

"My nerves is standing and my breathing nearly stop completely, I can feel my aura spiking but I haven't figured out why, his too. Then he walks off and …." Severus suddenly stopped, body frozen as he thought of what he just said. "…. And my chest starts to hurt …" Voldemort smirked as Severus seemed to get near his answers. He started to mumble to himself and Voldemort sat back, smirking big, letting Severus figure the rest out. "…But he doesn't look like him…well some of him does but what if it is….? His friends are here, why would they be that if he wasn't? And those duplicates….." Now it was starting to get on Voldemort's nerves, could it be that hard to put two and two together and see that Pierce was Potter? I mean come on! Pierce talk snake-Potter too … just how many do that?

Meantime in Malik's chambers;

Malik stepped into his room and found both his Bearer on the couch, feet's up and a magazine to get air in their faces. "Heey Malik, where have you been?" Draco moved a little on the couch to make room for him.

"I'm looking for Severus but he's nowhere."

"He's talking with the Dark lord; he went for about an hour ago, thought he was done a long time ago." Lucius shared a glance with his son; this could not be good.

"What!" Malik stormed up and out, leaving two nervous Malfoy's; not for themselves but for the Dark Lord.

Back in Voldemort's chambers;

Voldemort was near hysteria as Severus still questioned himself, a hand would sometimes rub at his chest but he didn't seem to notice.

"Severus come on, how many do you know there talks snake like me, huh?" That seemed to settle Severus's battle but before Severus could express any, the door banged open and both men felt the aura long before they actually saw him.

Malik stepped in, glaring at Voldemort, who backed slightly in his chair. Malik's eyes fell on Severus and knew at once that Severus had figured it out, with or out without help. Malik looked back at Voldemort, more like toasting him with his green eyes. "I told you, you fucking prick!" Malik started cursing in snake, making Voldemort very pale at the made-up-on-the-spot torture he would endure soon.

"Harry …?" Severus gasped when Malik reacted on instinct by turning to him, he then sent a true death glare to Voldemort, who sunk a little in his chair; deathly pale. "Why …? How, you ….." Severus turned from Malik to Voldemort and back, he started hyperventilating as he saw the truth in those green electric eyes, the same as Lily's when raged. Severus felt how the empty space in his soul began convulsing, reaching out for it counter but was meet with a shield.

"It was never meant to be Sev, I'm sorry…." With a last death glare at Voldemort he hugged the shadows, letting them take him away. He saw Severus bend over, hugging his chest tighter for each meter they were separated, tears of pain, sorrow and heart break clear on his face as Severus lifted his head to look at Malik, who where formless and black fog except for his head. Severus mouthed 'come back' but Malik shook his head, tears also running his cheek, he closed his eyes, not able to endure Severus's broken cry. He sent a thought to him and Voldemort, telling the last to watch his back. To Severus he sent the feeling of apologizing with the thought. (You are my love, but I have a responsible to both Malfoy's and my World, my family. You have a family of your own to take care of, for both our sake; forget this, forget Harry - he's dead…. Please, forget. It can't be, we aren't destined. Take care of Bella and the kids, they love you. Forget ….please)

Severus fell to the floor, hugging his chest harder than ever, Voldemort hurried out of his chair to catch him and barely made it. He did as he had with Malik, taking the broken man into his arms and lap, rocking them slowly.

Voldemort thought while Severus 'calmed'. Voldemort thought Malik was being very inflexible, who said they couldn't all live at Malfoy Manor? Weirder things had been heard, especially around Harry Potter. He couldn't quite shake _that _image off, it haunted him - teased. An idea slowly forming but shaken off at the thought of impossible. Yet it kept haunting him. Voldemort was shaken out of his thought by Severus mumbling between sobs. As far as Voldemort could hear, Severus was scolding Malik with curses.

"…like they are … a problem …. Acts like …it's the only op-option … if he just talked … should listen …" Severus had to stop as pain and sorrow overwhelmed him again, Voldemort was buried in his mind again. He compared his feeling to how he had felt when holding Malik and Luna, he found that with the men he felt weird but with the girl he felt even weirder - totally out of place, afraid they'll brake. Which he found even weirder, he had female supporters and never had he taken that into thought when punishing them but with Malik's friends, in some level he felt understood, accepted. Not feared nor did they treat him like a lord, more like a companion … friend even? He felt the same way with a very few of his supporters, mainly the inner circle minus a few.

Since Malik came it became drastically divided, making it more clear who it was; Severus clearly, Lucius was he not sure of anymore but before they had been rather close, Bella the same but she was defiantly Malik's.

"…Then we all c-could … be together, but will he listen …? Noo … would he just... Listen, he would know …"

"What is it he would know, Severus?" Severus straightened a bit; shyly he glanced at his Lord, who lifted an eyebrow curiously. "Come, tell me."

"Well … in school, you see … myself and, ah … Lucius was … well, together and … we sort of …."

"Come on Severus, spill it." Severus blushed and turned his head so his hair shielded most of his face, Voldemort starred strangely at him as he stumbled further.

"….Well, we sort of .. Liked … ohm… you…. And…." Voldemort heard no more as he thought back, remembering that from fourth year and up, Severus and Lucius would stiffen or stumble a tiny bit when speaking, Voldemort thought at the time it was because of himself being frightening to them … it was from a crush? Through nearly five years?

"I see…" Severus shut up and slowly he tried to get off his lords lap but when Voldemort felt it he hugged Severus close again. Severus followed but was nervous as hell; it wasn't everyday you admit a lifelong crush to meant person. He stiffened when he felt Voldemort's hand creep under his shirt easily as he had taken off his robes, the hand fell to rest at his lower back and stayed, so did Severus who had to follow when Voldemort suddenly leaned back, resting his back up against the table.

Voldemort, knowing Severus hadn't noticed yet, was touching Severus skin to feel his aura. He felt it spike under his touch, like a greeting long waited. He heard Severus gasp and knew he felt it too, Voldemort felt how Severus hand there had been resting on his chest now was slowly gliding down, he felt Severus unbutton a few to get his hand in under, Voldemort's breathe stopped when Severus's hand meet his skin, his own aura spiking to meet Severus's. Severus whispered 'why' but Voldemort didn't have an answer, he had a slight idea but it had only been done a few times and never on its own will.

"We'll find out."


	12. Acceptance by Love

A week had passed, no words or sight of either Malfoy's or most importantly; the young Vampire.

Severus and Voldemort used the time to talk about all there had happened since Pierce's arrival, how they felt about the changing and what it would mean in the future.

Severus, who apologized deeply, felt that Pierce would kill Albus and properly take over the school and Ministry - not knowing that said person would be leaving, Voldemort? He kept his mouth tightly shut, clearly remembering the threats he received.

Voldemort had been experienced …dreams … _that _image of them all with fangs still haunted him, almost nightly and quite frankly? It were wearing down his nerves, even more as the image grew; showing more and more children, aged slightly but not nearly as much as they should have.

He thought about telling Severus, or maybe Luna? He felt they were more than simple dreams, more like visions actually … but how could that be? None in his family ever had Seer powers or anything like that, Parselmouth being the only inherited he had been given and even that he had to nurse out, it being buried deep inside him … actually they reminded him of the visions he'd send to Potter/Malik…

Just then his door banged open and one of his servants ran in and only stopped when he had reached his desk.

"What's the …."

"The Vampire is back, he's out at the grounds…" The young boy shivered as he pointed over at the window. "…He's brought a lot of people…" Voldemort stood and waved him off as he stepped over to his window, and to his amazement he saw about a hundred people, who were all turned to Pierce, who had one arm around each Malfoy - whose belly had grown a lot, they looked to be in maybe seventh month when they really were in fourth.

Out in the grounds;

Malik stood among his friends and followers, arms around two pregnant Malfoy's and felt great.

"Fenrir …" A man came over, he had short white hair barely reaching his jaw and straight. His brown eyes were alerted but yet friendly and knowing him well, you could see warmth buried in them. His body was lean, that of a runners, with hidden strength. He bowed shortly for each Malfoy before looking at his adopted Cub. "Tom will be here any minute, let me handle him…." Fenrir snarled low but Malik stared him down still he started licking his lips and a very low whine could be heard. "… Oh don't you give me that, you leave him to me." Fenrir bowed his head in defeat, backing from his angered Cub. "Leader of each group or clan comes with me. The rest of you split up and set up camp. I will hear no fighting among you, we are here for the same reason and that reason will unite all of us." With that he led the Clan leaders towards the house and further inside to the library, where he conjured couches and chairs. "Have a seat; I'm sure my partner will be here in a moment..." Barely had he said it as the door went up and a seemingly calm Dark Lord walked in, red eyes running over each face before landing on Pierce.

"Where have you been?" He walked over to stand before his _partner_, eyes slowly blasting with rage. "You've been gone a week, no words. I demand to know where you've been!" the last part came in an exhale mixed with a hiss.

"You demand? Really Tom, I thought we had been through this..?" Voldemort saw his error at once, backing one step. "I thought so…" he gave Tom a last glance before turning to his friends. "Leaders … friends, I've brought you here so we together can plan Albus's downfall. I want you to divide your soldiers so that each group has one of each of you, if some is left bring them to me." Each person in the room, besides Tom, nodded. "And now, I want you each to introduce yourself to my partner here, Voldemort." With that Malik sat down, indicating for Voldemort to take a seat beside him.

"We'll have a talk later." Malik smirked at that, nodding and he sat down. Malik turned to the first in their little circle.

"I'm Clay; I lead the Nundu's." Voldemort had never seen one up close, he had read about them and knew they came from a breeding between a leopard and a witch in her animagus form. (Who had been trapped in her animal form till birth)

Clay had the body of a human, eyes was that of a leopard. His teeth were sharp but small, his hair was that of a mane - thick and stood out in all directions - he had leopard fur from his neck and down his back, stopping at his sides but went down his arms and the top of his hands and fingers. His nails were talon-like, short and slightly thick.

"Victor is my name, Keeper of the Earth." He resembled stone and rocks in the texture of his skin. Although he appeared to be somewhat human in appearance as well, his kind moved very slowly and smashed their targets into bits. Earth Elementals had the power to direct earthquakes into various places.

"Triennia are the name, Keeper of the Sky and little sister to Vic." she could sometimes appear as cloud-like being, swift and semi-transparent. She could direct the paths of wind storms and tornadoes in order to destroy targets.

"Jasper, Keeper of the Flame. Big brother to Trin but little brow to Vic." he gave a smile smirk while Malik told about his powers.

He could direct fire to shoot and spread anywhere with one flick of his fiery wrists. They sometimes appear within flickering flames, from where they watch the escapades of human beings.

"Ariel, Keeper of the Sea. Little sister to them all." she could direct waves, hurricanes and whirlpools, causing the energy of water to abide by their will. They can often be seen within a rocking sea, frolicking among the foamy waves.

"Fenrir, Alfa male." he gave Voldemort a long glance, lips twisting as he tried not to snarl. Malik ignored him and turned to the next.

"Luis, Leader of East clan of vampires." He looked like a Greek, long blond hair falling to his waist, he had small braids by the ears there meet at his neck in a further braid, making it unable to fall forward. His golden eyes gave you the chills and made the hair stand.

"Louis, twin to Luis and leader of the South clan." She was the female version of Luis; her eyes had a gentle touch.

"Lindy, West clan." She looked like her sister but with nut-brown hair.

"Dan, I have the fledglings in the north." At Voldemort confused glance to Malik, Dan answered. "I get all new vampires, to teach and care for. I'm also Lindy's twin … though it's hard to tell." He smirked and shared a private glance with his sister.

"Oh shut it, it's clear as day! Pranker really.." The siblings chuckled at their younger brother.

"Well that was all of you, Tom? Any questions?" Malik turned seriously to the Dark Lord, who was shocked to the bone.

"How did you managed all this?" Malik smirked and glanced at his friends.

"I made many friends while I was away that year; I've spent the last week with visiting them. But that is a talk for later.." He turned to the leaders. "You all better head back, I think they are ready to jump each other down there … we'll see each other at Dinner." They all stood, bowed and left but in came his other friends and some of Voldemort's.

"Malik what's happening? Who are all those .. People …?" Hermione sat beside him, briefly nodding to Voldemort.

"Did I really just see a Nundu?" Luna asked almost hopping up and down.

"Easy guys … those who just left is my friends and leaders of clans, I didn't spent those five years on my ass." His friends laughed and all relaxed as now all was fine.

-wow, Draco .. Lucius .. You've grown! - Ginny's golden words spun around in the middle of them so all could read it.

"I know!" Draco whined cutely. "I'm fat." He huffed and gave Malik a blaming glance. "Your fault…" Malik nodded with a gentle smile, like he had heard that a lot recently.

"Dragon … not now, please?" Draco's bottom lip quivered slightly but he nodded at the end, leaning back with a hand on his belly. "Thanks Pet, so what have happened in my absence?" Malik turned to Voldemort, who shook his head. Malik seemed to understand and turned to Ron and Neil.

"Not much, training … not much else…" Ron thought a minute. "Oh yes, Hermy and me mastered non-contact." Malik smiled to Hermione and turned to Neil.

"I'm almost ready to harvest, maybe a day or two." Malik nodded.

"Then I want you all to attend dinner tonight, I want all my friends to know each other." with that he bade them farewell and they left in pair; Ron with his arm around Hermione's waist, Neville and Luna much the same while Ginny took Draco's arm with a smile and guided him out. Her golden word appeared in the front of them.

- Time for us to get further in our hand signs - Draco nodded and they started to wave their hands as they walked out.

Malik turned to Lucius, asking if he was tired to which he answered a little and that he would lay down soon, Malik nodded. "Remember your portion, the blue one." Lucius chuckled and replayed he knew which one, he glanced at Severus and Voldemort … the first looked like having chest pain while the last looked angry.

"What's going on …?" He turned to Malik, eyes searching his impassive face though his green eyes gave him all he wanted. "This have something to do with our hurried departing, am I right?" Malik slowly nodded but kept silenced. Lucius held eye contact for a moment longer then turned to his former Lord. "Voldemort, could you explain this?"

Voldemort paled, eyes sneaking a glance over at Malik, whose mouth was crooked in a small private smile. "Oh, I can't do that .. Multiple reasons, besides this are Severus's story … Sev?" Voldemort looked pleading over at Severus, though he wasn't holding his chest in a tight grip you could see he was in pain, breathe came in controlled even breathing.

Severus wrote a small note and made it float over to Malik's lap, indicating for him to read.

_Do you want Luc to know, else make him leave_

Malik glanced at Lucius who was looking at Severus oddly, he gave Severus a nod and sat back knowing he couldn't stop this.

"Okay, what's going on here?" Lucius snatched the note from Malik, in a moment of frustration and he received a hiss but Malik let him read it. "What is it I don't know?" He turned hurting eyes to his child father, who apologized with his green eyes. "Severus?"

"You know Potter disappeared little over a year ago and came back this year, the first night?"

"What have Potter to do with any of this?" Lucius looked near breaking point, eyes glaring at them all and he tried to calm. "Yes I know, and?"

"Well, you see … Malik … well he's … or rather were …" Malik gave a sigh and stood.

"Luc, I'm Potter.." he altered back to Harry's look, Lucius starred shocked at him then at Severus, shaking his head. He had known Severus and Potter were together for quite some time up till he disappeared.

"…but then, you … I've stolen … my best friends … " Lucius turned apologizing eyes to Severus before glaring at Malik. "Why is it you didn't tell me?"

"Because Potter's dead! I was gone five years; mother gave me a new name and person!" He altered back to Malik and sat down. "He's gone and the fewer there knows the better, beside … I wasn't sure you would have accepted me .. This .." He gestured to Lucius bulging belly. ".. If you knew I was only Potter …" Malik gave Voldemort a glare for good measure and it made him pale even more, which made Malik smirk.

"…only Potter…?" he shared a look with Severus, who struggled slightly. "Malik … look at me, no matter what name or personality you go under, you're not 'only' that person. You're much more than that; you think a normal person would bang into this house? Would make a partnership with the Dark Lord? No." Malik gave them a strange stare as he thought it over.

"I was a puppet … a weapon set to destruction, Albus never cared if I had self esteem or things like that. All there mattered was that I was his nice little Golden Boy, who survived every year from meeting the Dark Lord. So of course I was nothing, if I had been I would have run off earlier but noo, his Gryffindor Boy had to witness his Godfather die before his eyes opened!" they all gasped as Malik's aura extracted and made them gasp for air, they closed their eyes and tried to take much needed oxygen down to their lungs then sudden - it was gone and so was Malik.

"Severus, I'm sorry .. I never meant to steal…" Severus hushed him gently and sat down next to him. "What do we do … both Draco and me need him, we know nothing about vampire children…" He gave the two men a desperate look before shaking his head.

"Luc..? Do you remember in school?" Lucius at first looked confused but when Severus gave a telling look at Voldemort he blushed, never really getting over his little crush for either of the men in the room. "I take that as a yes." Both Severus and Voldemort smirked at the blushing Malfoy, who glared at them. "We may have a solution to this mess." At this Lucius straightened, blush forgotten and a glint of something in his eyes.

"I'm all ears."

"Well we're all, to some degree depending, attracted to each other .. So, why not find out how much and work it out, I personally see no reason as to why we couldn't all live together." Lucius nodded eagerly at this proposal, secretly always wanted it that way - one big, warm family. He gave a shy glance to Voldemort at his right and found the man smirking badly, more like looking ready to smile for full blast.

"Why don't we reside to a more relaxed atmosphere?" Severus calmed his smirk long enough to give Lucius a warm smile, who nodded and were soon lifted by each man off the couch and Lucius lead them to the stairs where he again felt himself getting lifted up each step - their coordination was fascinating and frightening at the same time; when Voldemort took a step so would Severus - Even with the same foot at the same time! It actually granted on his nerves.

"Why don't you just carry me, saves us from this lifting up an' down?" Both men chuckled as it came out as the cutest whine ever heard.

"Your wish is our command." Voldemort said teasingly before him and Severus crossed their arms before taking the others hands, fingers easily intervened. "Your carrier. My Lady." Lucius blushed purple as he slowly walked over, turned and sat on their hands as they lifted.

After a short debate with himself he figured he could, his former lord didn't seemed reluctant to body contact as he used to - so he laid left arm around said lord before slowly moving his head onto Voldemort shoulder, giving the man time to stop him if he so wanted but Lucius was surprised when he felt Voldemort gently laying his head on top of his own.

Lucius stopped them as they came to his and Draco's shared room, a place for their stuff and was connected to Malik's bedroom behind a concealed door. Lucius was put down and after some blushing, which he thought he had done a lot recently, he opened the door to show a comfy looking Study/Sitting room.

The walls were a deep sea-blue, Mahoney bookcases and desk, the carpet were thick and a tone darker than the walls, heavy drapes for the large window; leaving only the gentle fire in a black-stoned fireplace there had an opening all around, two very comfy couches in soft sea green finished with a glass coffee table.

Bookcase and desk by the window, fireplace in the middle of the room with big pillows around, couches in the right corner, known only by Lucius and Draco the Concealed door was to the left corner, another bookcase was across the fireplace to the left and on the other side of the room a door was closed.

They all sat in the couches, Lucius on one - lying down while Voldemort and Severus sat close together.

"What's with you two, you seem unbelievable close connected - even in mind?" just as Severus was about to answer, the Concealed door opened and Draco walked in - when seeing his father and the two others, noticing said persons closeness, he simply bowed his head in greeting and walked over to the desk and sat down - his back turned to them. "Dragon .. Where have you been?" Lucius chuckled when a single hand lifted and made several movements, clearly saying something with his hand. "She gives me the creeps too sometimes, Malik though seems to follow and understand just fine, so maybe it's just us?" he chuckled when his son made a rude 'bla bla bla' motion - like a swans beak, opening and closing. Lucius still chuckled and turned to the two others in the room, who were puzzled by Draco's silence.

"Draco, is something wrong with your voice?" Severus asked concerned, Draco now turned fully to his father in the chair, hands and arms moved hurried but still with the touch of practice. When Draco was done with his explaining, Lucius was laughing so hard that he nearly rolled down the couch. At Voldemort and Severus's confused faces, Lucius explained.

"Gin and him is learning hand signs, something I know they take very seriously, he apparently made a bet with Loon and sadly lost … " He had to stop as he had to chuckle. "…as the winner she spelled him mute for a week - luckily I and Malik understand as do Mione, Ron, Loon and Neil. I know they just started on learning Alex and his sister."

"Why learn hand signs so seriously when Ginny is capable of producing those golden words?" Voldemort thought it was a waste of time, time they could use elsewhere and more effective.

Lucius turned to Draco, who answered as he came over to sit with his father, who sat up as he answered back with just as easy movement as Draco, both men across thought to have found the answer themselves - it was annoying as HELL when you couldn't understand what was said!

"Never mind Luc, I get the picture - can me and Severus get taught too?"

"Of course you can, I know Alex and Amidela is taught around three everyday and I think you should start there." Lucius felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to his son, who started to move his hands rapidly. "Draco says you can talk with Malik's friends, they meet now and then for their 'Silence Time' as they call it." Voldemort and Severus was then given a small lesson in how to say, like 'chair'. This continued until there was a knock on the door and three Girls entered, it took them a moment to recognize them.

Hermione had short, way too short, leather shorts on there actually looked like panties. For a top she only had a second-skin corset on, also leather and had small glitter stones all over. She had her usual black leather jacket on - the one with colored letters on. Her frizzy hair was straight with some beards in. her black make-up was finished with a tear-drop in a diadem resting on her forehead, a tear in her ears and a larger on resting on her collarbone.

Ginny had a similar outfit on as when Voldemort first had seen her alone on the stairs, the only different was that it was all white instead of black. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and felt in bouncing curls over her shoulders, it was black make-up and lips. She had red Safire's hanging in a net-like necklace and tear formed in her ears while a similar net-like diadem across her forehead.

Luna had one of her spandex suits on, though cut differently. The top was just barely under her breasts and started just above; the sleeves were in strings strapped down along her arms - making her unable to lift her arms above her head without some discomfort -.

The pants was above ankle and started very low on her hips, leaving you perfect view of her sun kissed skin and sculptured waist line, perfect curve at the hip bone with rips hinting of low food and hectic life style. She had diamonds in the same way as Ginny and her whole outfit was in nicely combined sky colors of white and blue, as was her jewels.

The three men and one teen sat, mouth open, wide eyed and Draco blushed when feeling himself drool.

"What are you … wearing ..?" Lucius asked in an unsteady voice, eyes flicking between them though he seemed like glued to Ginny.

"It's for Dinner tonight, we want to impress. What ya think?" Each girl made a true catwalk turn and a short walk, showing off.

"It's … nice …" Severus cleared his throat. "So … why you here?"

"Oh we came to play dress up with you, it will be so much fun!" all four gulped as each girl smirked like maniacs while rubbing their palms together. Hermione pulled something out from her pocket and after a flick of her wand, bags after bags enlarged and the girl pulled out one outfit after another.

"Gin sweet, could you make a changing room as I set up jewels and make-up?" Ginny nodded and spelled the heavy drapes to make a small room in the corner while Hermione sat up a table with mirror and all a cosmetic could ever dream of.

"So, who want to go first?" Luna asked as she came over, wand rolling between her elegant fingers. She pointed at the door with a smirk and shortly after the lock could be heard. "No volunteers? Sadly, you're not getting out before we deem you ready." With that they heard a second lock click as she pointed at the Concealed door.

"Take Draco, Loon. Then I'll take Severus and Ginny can take Lucius. I promised no one would see Tom when we're done, not before Dinner." Hermione walked over and took Severus's hand and pulled him over for make-up and jewels while Ginny and Luna dressed the Malfoy's.

"Who did you make that promise to?" Voldemort asked as he sat back to wait for his turn - already giving up fighting, as had the three others, besides … he remembered clearly how Ron had winched from simple scolding while he was totally relaxed and brave when around himself, the Dark Lord!

'note - don't ever enrage Mione!'

"Bella, actually I think I will change my promise slightly and include you three..." Both Malfoy's and Severus gulped before father and son were pushed behind the drapes to dress. Voldemort only smirked and leaned back.

"By all means, please do." All three girls laughed as three groans were heard.

Hermione, Luna and Ginny lead the four men, who were under cloaks, down the stairs and over to a set of double doors leading to the Large Dining Room. All four men were stealing small glances at each other, though not between father and son. The girls chuckled softly at their school-boy behavior which promptly made said men blush, at the higher chuckles Draco huffed as his hands started to move fluently.

"Oh but you look _soo_ cute!" Another fit of chuckle came; now also from Voldemort, Severus and his father, at Hermione's excited shrill. More hands signs later and said girls were hugging their chests in laugher. "Oh hush, would you? You're not looking fat in that clothes - you look pregnant." Draco huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, above his bulging stomach. "Now, are you ready?" She turned to Voldemort. "You go first with me, here .." She pulled his cloak off, Ginny doing the same to Draco, Luna did Lucius and she walked over to a fretting Severus. "Calm down Sev, everything will work out." She smiled gently as she was handed his cloak, he nervously pulled at his hair, flipping it over his shoulder only to pull it forward a minute later.

"Leave it! And stop fretting, trust us; you look fine, Handsome even." Luna chuckled when Severus blushed and let go of the hair trapped around his finger.

- come on, they are waiting - Ginny took both Malfoy's and placed then behind Voldemort. Luna took Severus and Hermione walked up beside Voldemort.

Meantime in the Dining Room:

Malik sat at the end of a very long table, looking at his quests talking to each other as they tried to get to know Malik's other friends - each set of friends testing to see if the other was worthy of said persons friendship and so far they were. Malik suddenly smiled as he smelled Hermione's perfume, he stood and silence fell over the room.

"I want to thank you all for coming, I see you have noticed the empty chairs but they'll stay that a little longer. I'm sure you remember my Partner in Crime, let's welcome him." Malik gave a sign to Gail and Abby at the door and they pulled at the handles while backing.

Several gasps were heard through the room as Voldemort walked in.

Instead of looking as a snake as usual, he looked like an older version of Tom Riddle from second year - not much older but a little.

Clad in leather pants and a black blouse, dragon boots hugged his legs up till his knees. He still had his red snake eyes but Hermione had outlined them with black kohl.

Malik, coming over his shock, stood again after having stumbled into his chair. "My Partner Voldemort and the Lovely woman beside him is Hermione, one of my best friends from school." Hermione chuckled at the way he pronounced 'lovely'. Each bowed before walking for their seats, Voldemort stopped by Ron and pulled out the chair for her before taking his own seat besides Malik, who got ready to introduce the next pair - or triple. "Lucius Malfoy and his Son, Draco. My Prized Bearer's. Luna, best known as Loon - I'm sure you'll understand with time just why - who is also a dear friend from school."

This time there were no gasps but several low whistles.

Lucius's silvery hair had been made in a French braid, beards in glass made a web of glinting whenever he moved. Black slacks, silver tunica with sleeves there covered down past the Dark Mark, his eyes were also outlined with black kohl. His right hand had a jewel in a mix of Silver, Gold and While Gold, starting as a band around the wrist and in chains-web was connected to another band on the three middle fingers. Clearly saying his status as Consort of Malik.

Draco had also leather pants, midnight blue with rips in, his tunica were white and his dragon boots were black. His hair had been made longer, now reaching his hips in a simple braid from the neck. He had the same jewel but also a band around his throat which meant he was First Consort. His eyes had a pale blue around them and mascara, he even had a simple gold ring in the left ear.

"Severus Snape, Potion Master at Hogwarts, Ginny my very first admire at school .." The room snickered together with Malik while Ginny smirked.

- That was then, I know you now - not my taste, way too much Hero complex - Laugher filled their ears as she walked over to sit with her brothers.

"Malik, why are there still empty chairs?" Hermione glanced around shortly. "We're all here.."

"Not all Mione, I'm waiting for someone though they should have been here by now .." Barely had he said it before the doors opened and Fred and George walked in.

"We heard here was a party?" Fred and his twin were nearly knocked over as they soon had a little sis in their arms." Gin you've grown!"

"At least a foot!" Ginny laughed while shaking her head. "So where's our seats? Was a damm long walk .." Ginny lead them over and in doing that, showed another standing in the door.

"Everyone, Remus Lupin - my honorable godfather." Malik walked down the table to the nervous Wolf. "Remus, so glad you came." He hugged him and whispered lowly. "I'll explain later. No one will hurt you, you're safe here." Remus hugged tighter in agreement before letting go. "You can sit beside me." Malik guided Remus over to his left side. "Papá behave!"

"But Cub …" Fenrir smirked when his cub starred him down just as Remus sat down, very tense. He gave Malik a worried glances but Malik were in deep conversation with Voldemort. "So Remus .. Tell me, how have you been?" Remus jumped slightly in his chair before he turned to Fenrir. His usual calm and friendly amber eyes darkened to almost black - confusing Fenrir as hell.

"I have nothing to talk to you about, you ruined my life." With one last glare Remus proceeded to ignore him with everything in him, eyes yet to lighten.

Fenrir was dump folded by the sheer rage … Hate … in which Remus had spoken. Was he refusing his Wolf? "Ohm, Remus…?" He gave him a very gentle prod on his arm, really wanting Remus to hear him out. "Remus … are you refusing your Wolf ..?" Cold Amber eyes turned slowly to him, giving him a shivering glare.

"Of course I am! Are you out of your mind, who wouldn't?" Remus said in a low hiss, making Fenrir flinch slightly.

"Cub .. A little help is required …!" Malik turned concerned eyes to his foster dad and Godfather.

"Please … _Please _tell me Albus didn't make him refuse his Wolf..!" Fenrir stopped as he saw the truth in both his Cub and Remus, who had turned confused.

"Why, what's wrong with that? He said it was how you did …" Malik stood fast and pulled first Remus out of the way then Jasper on Fenrir's other side as five seconds later - a very angry Werewolf transformed.

"Papá … calm down." Malik stepped over and nuzzled his face in his papa's soft fur. "Come on, calm down." Fenrir took Malik up in his arms like you would a small child, hugging him tightly to his chest as he tried to calm enough to transform back. When he had Malik flicked his wrist and his tattered clothes were fixed.

"Pierce, what's this about?" Voldemort asked gently as Malik was put down on his feets.

"One there refuses their Wolf will transform once a month, under unbelievable pain .. If you accept and embrace your inner Wolf, you will be able to transform at Will and without any pain - like Papá."

Remus gasped as tears of great hurt began rolling down his cheek. "…Why would he advice such? … Does he even know how it works…?"

"I'm afraid Albus knew exactly what he did, he wanted you to hate Moony and never accept him …" Malik traced off as Remus's tears stopped abruptly and betrayal, hurt and anger took their place.

"I want him dead." Remus whispered low, making all the humans unable to actually hear him where the non-human heard it as clear as if he had shouted, Malik's friends understood though perfectly as it was written all over him - plus they had trained in lip-reading.

"He will be, soon." Malik lead Remus into his seat while Fenrir apologized to Jasper who waved it off. "Let's eat." With that everyone went back to easy communication between bides. Remus though turned shyly to Fenrir, his mouth opened and closed a few times and when Fenrir smiled gently he blushed crimson.

"What is it Remus, I'll answer to the best of my abilities?" He laid his right hand very gently at Remus's lower back, thump rubbing comforting circles.

"I wondered, how do you accept … you know, your Wolf …?" If Remus thought he blushed before, then it was nothing compared to how he blushed when Fenrir gave him a beaming smile - making him almost ten years younger.

"First of, don't fear him. There is no reason to fear at all, he gives you strength to protect your pack - your family. You get senses and understanding on how to process those information, your hearing, smell, sight and even speed and reflexes develop." it was clear that no one had sat down and talked with the pre-teen he bit all those years ago, really explained what it meant and what he gained. "Second, you can't fear your transforms - when you do, you resist .. Moony feels that and punish you for refusing him, they don't take lightly on that. To them it means you question their ability to protect you, to lead you, as well as their status as Alfa. Remember this; Moony is your Alfa Male, his goal is to protect you - to keep you happy. You can then, depending on your 'gender', be either an Alfa yourself and lead a pack like I do or be a Hen, meaning you stand for the welfare of the pack's cubs."

Remus tried to process what he was told, so much at once was mind wrecking to say the least.

Well the first was the easiest, he never really feared Moony himself … but his transforms? That beautiful white full Moon was his deepest fear, each time he had tried to kill himself - bitten his own flesh off at the main veins or ripping at his vulnerable stomach … only to have his Wolf body heal itself.

The part about being either a Hen or Alfa was easy to figure, he knew he would be a Hen as he was content to be lead by others - plus, he really liked kids … the year he had been a teacher was the best of his life, even his transforms very slightly less painful.

"Remus ..? You alright there?" Fenrir glanced shortly at his Cub, who was checking from the corner of his eyes while still answering Voldemort. "Remus, come on snap out of this …" He prodded him gently and Remus turned, his amber eyes slowly zoomed in on him.

"I'm fine, just thinking .." Remus felt his cheek heat when Fenrir laid a warm hand on his thigh.

"We'll talk at another time; you can come to me at any time." Fenrir beamed when Remus very slowly laid his own hand on top of his, Remus blushed cutely when Fenrir laced their fingers together. "Whether you want to talk or just want some company, I can be a good listener and a silence comfort." He gave the blushing man a warm smile while rubbing the back of his hand.

"Thank you .." Remus turned to eat but kept a firm grip on Fenrir's hand, who just smirked before turning to his own plate.

On the other side of the table, Ginny were telling her twin brothers all about what she had learned from Malik and of her and Hermione's work with the Young Ones, at where her partner joined their conversation. Fred and George was asking for more details or simply nodding and praising, all the while saving their question about what had happened to her voice while Ginny herself thought Malik had informed them beforehand about her muteness.

- I can show you my Aura-protection tomorrow, if you want to see it yourself? - Ginny asked after Hermione and Ron had told of how _they _had experienced it - at where Fred and his Twin had laughed themselves hoarse and had to gulp down water to clear their voices.

"Sure sis! We're here to stay .."

"Amelia is watching the shop and .."

"We're planning to make her supervisor as we …"

"Properly will be busy here!" George snickered at everyone starring; it was obvious who was used to them talking that way and who wasn't. Ginny merely laughed, holding her belly.

- Oh how I missed you guys! -

"We missed our favorite little sister too!" the Twins said in union while hugging Ginny from both sides.

"You only have One, Morons …" Ron smirked while the rest snickered as the Twins' rather offended yet teasing look.

"Oh Ronnie, who says we .."

"Don't see you as our second .."

"Little sis, after all you're the .."

"Youngest of us boys, so you might as well .."

"Be our little sis too!"

Everyone around the table erupted in high laugher at Ron getting all tomato red from neck and up, even his hair seemed to darken a few shades.

"Say. That. Again." Ron saw red simple as you say, suddenly remembering the Yule Ball and _that_ hideous Dress Rope he had to wear. "Did. You. Call. _Me._ A. _Girl_ ?" in a flash of red blur he had tackled both Twins onto the floor and was tickling the life out of them while making them take their words back. "Insufferable Pranksters!" Ron laughed when he had George immobilized and found one of Fred's - well known by Friends and Family - very soft spots … just under his jaw and neck line, and when you first had been _there_ then even his collar and breastbone had him sent into another fit of breathless laugher.

"We take it back …"

"Just release us, you big …"

"Oaf … when did you get this .."

"_Short-tempered …_?" Fred tried knocking his brother off but found him unable too, first now noticing how hard his little brother's muscles was and the reason as to why their mother had reframed from hugging her little Ronnie, which they had wondered about. George having tried to help his twin brother also felt the smooth, hard texture of Ron's skin.

"When did you get this strong?" Again said in union, identical surprised expression on their faces. Ron suddenly sat back. Blushing while stealing glances to Hermione, who was giving him The Stare.

"Ron, something you wish to say? You told me you'd spent the summer training, is this true B1-B2?" She turned to the smirking twins still locked tightly under Ron, using their nicknames.

"Not from what .."

"We saw, though he did disappear .."

"About once a day, we figured he .."

"Tried to avoid the rest of us, for …"

"Whatever reason he had."

"_Ron_?" Hermione tapped her fingers on her crossed arms as Ron looked up, trying his best weapon - Puppy eyes with a hint of Love.

"Hermy, I was training … would I lie to you?" Throwing in some hurt, seemed to do the trick as her eyes softened. Turning to the twins he glared. "You two shut up and behave or I will turn you two into _Girls_ yourself, breast and all!" The twins paled at that and quickly agreed to behave.

"Guys come on, finish dinner." With surprising strength Luna pulled _Ron_ off the twins before pulled said twins up. "Sit, behave and eat up." All three boys stared at her shocked and slightly scarred.

"Yes Mom!" Not only the twins said it, Ron threw in his own voice before all three jumped for their seats.

Sometimes after dinner a house elf appeared in each room of Malik's friends, to tell them that said person wanted to see them in the Living room.

So everyone dressed in loose, comfortable clothes and walked down the stairs to the ground floor.

Malik himself sat in the living room, a tired Malfoy on each side with Lucius almost asleep on his shoulder.

Voldemort sat with Severus on his right and Bella on his left, each had a child in their lap - Alex in his mother's and Amidela was clinging to her dad's neck.

Remus was almost asleep too but in Fenrir's lap in one of the armchairs, strong arms around him making him feel safe.

Soon the door opened and a horde of people pilled inside and found seats, on the floor or simple levitating to midair.

"So Mate, any particularly reason as to why you have gathered us?" Ron asked casually while draping an arm around Hermione. Malik took an offended stance, eyes swimming with humor.

"Does a Mate _have _to have a reason for wanting to spent time with his family and friends?" Hermione rolled her eyes with a very unwomanly snort.

"When it's you, so yes." She seemed unaffected by Malik's glare and merely turned to Voldemort. "Tom my Friend, I must compliment you on your look, Bella and Severus did marvelous with that Potion." Voldemort inclined his head in acknowledgement, a smirk gracing his charming young features.

"Why thank you Hermy, I must then compliment you on your choice of clothes, I _do _look rather dashing think you not?" Hermione and the two other girls snickered as the rest gave them weird looks.

"Alright, enough of that!" Neville shivered, looking totally freaked out. "Think of my nerves, would you?" Everyone laughed though those who knew him laughed a little higher - knowing how thin they really was after six years as Snape's most hated student.

"Oh Malik, you never told you had such funny friends … We'll have so much fun!" Ariel clapped her hands together, chuckling when the Twins did the same.

"We think your right Ariel dear…"

"Prepare, all of you .."

"The Pranker's has .."

"Arrived!" Everyone laughed when Severus, Lucius and Draco paled. Severus because he already had been victims for the Twins pranks - the two Malfoy's from having heard about said time.

"Stay out of my shampoo, I'll second Ron's threat - Mess with my stuff and before you can count to five your girls, is that crystal clear?" Severus asked in his low, silky velvet voice, letting you know he was dead serious.

"Yes sir!" Both twins paled slightly yet still had their twinkle in their blue eyes.

"Sev dear, you forgot to ban them from your Lab .. Or I'm maybe mistaken and they _are_ allowed in there?" Luna fell down from her fiancé's lap in a fit of laugher, while the twin gave her accusing glares and Severus looked truly scared.

"That too! No messing around in my Lab, there are dangerous things in there!" at that two very offended Twins turned to him.

"We'll let you know _sir_ …"

"That we defiantly know our …"

"Way around a Lab, after all …"

"We _do_ own the biggest Prank Shop - it would be …"

"Very weird to have that if we don't know a thing or two about potion, sir." Fred, the youngest of them, even went as far as sticking out his tongue at his Twins last commend, Severus choked on his vine at that and glared at Luna still rolling around on the floor in another laugher fit - thank god for silence spells!

Suddenly there were a high roar out in the garden, then spells of different colors flew around in the dark.

"Shit! Sibling with me!" Victor and his brothers and sisters flew through the window, while Fenrir transformed before following through the window, using the bricks to hang for a moment to scan the fighting group. Proudly he found his pack far away, shaking their heads. All the vampires stood amongst them, holding some of the cubs to comfort.

"Papá, get those not fighting inside, Mione will help you!" Malik shouted over the roars as he helped Hermione out the window. "Mione, trust me." He whispered in her ear and waited long enough for her to nod, then he pushed her in the back making her fall. "Papá, catch!" and he did; in a jump, turning and settlement he had Hermione on his back and was running over to the group.

"Everyone get inside!" Hermione shouted as Fenrir circled his pack, stopping by a young woman who had a child on each arm. Hermione was put down and Fenrir transformed back, taking the kids.

"Ellie get the cubs to bed." Hermione couldn't help but feel like it was the last thing Ellie wanted to do, whether it was the order itself or because it was Fenrir who had said it. "Now!" She glared before holding out her arms, asking silently for the two boys in Fenrir's arms but when he just ignored her she huffed and walked away.

"Is she always like that?" Hermione asked gently as she could see it pained the elder wolf.

"She's my mate, not one of soul but still …" Fenrir looked down at the boys sadly. "I failed to protect her and our daughter, she was near death when I finally found them and …" Hermione laid a comforting hand on his back. "… and our daughter was dead. She haven't said a word to me since, just defying me at every turn."

"Who had taken them?"

"People from the _Light_, Albus feared my pack growing." They went into a waiting silence, eyes scanning the uproar as it slowly died.

"I wonder what set them off; I don't believe it was a race thing … Maybe a fight for 'fun' at the start?" Fenrir nodded in thought.

"You're properly right on that Rion, My friend." Hermione giggled at her new pet name, he had told her Hermione was too 'soft' for her fierce personality, Hermy was insulting to her intelligence while Mione again sounded too soft, maybe good in times of close moments but in day life it was no good. When she had began to protest he had said that it was perfectly normal to changes ones name when you changed yourself. That made her protests die and she allowed him to find one she liked, therefore they had done the same as Tom Riddle had, they wrote her name and switched the letters around till they had found Rion - still working on her last name.

"Should we head back?" Fenrir nodded and they walked back the way they came, seeing the Camp fill up as the clans came back and disappeared into their tents. "Seems things worked out, we can hope it was the First and Last."

Fenrir could only agree as he knew how his Cub would take this; a defying of his order to get along.


	13. Inlightment of Love, Pain and a Spy

Malik woke abruptly when a stream of sunlight hit his face, opening one eye he saw Gail and scanning the room he found Abby entering the bath.

"My Leech, time to get up. Lucius needs to start taking this potion every morning, Draco too in a few days." Malik looked down with a smile; Lucius was hugging his waist from the back while he himself was hugging Draco the same way. "A healer is coming in an hour or two, so get up!" at the last part, she pulled the comforters off the bed and the three men. What she didn't thought of was that said men always slept naked as all else was too hot. She blushed crimson and hurried to throw it over them again. "I apologize deeply …" Malik smirked before waving it off, turning his attention to his Bearer's who was waking up.

In the room besides, Bella woke when two morning-hyper children jumped into the bed, the two persons to her left groaned.

"Mom! Mom, Alex pushed me!" Amidela showed her shoulder where a small red mark barely could be seen. "Make him say sorry!" identical groans came again.

"Amy, sweet. Could you lower your voice? Dad had a long night …" Severus asked in a low, tired yet sweet voice.

"Sorry dad …." it was said in barely a whisper at where the third person snorted amused. "Uncle Toom … are you tired too like dad?" she kept it at a low whisper as she crawled closer.

"Yes Love, uncle is very tired … why don't you and Alex head down and wake the Young? I know they love when you do, tell them to make breakfast - a lot - and to make bath tubs outside... I'm sure they'll like a bath…." Voldemort's voice slowly ebbed out as he went back to sleep, arms secured around Severus.

"Dad, is there something we can do for you?" Alex asked, a little higher than his sister but still a whisper.

"Only for you Alex … I have a potion over fire, at eight o'clock could you take it off and put out the flames, remember how I showed you?" Alex nodded eagerly.

"Yes dad, I promise to be careful .." Severus lifted a hand and stroke Amidela's chin before ruffling Alex's hair. "See you dad."

In yet another room, Rion woke as her personal Young pulled the curtains aside, letting in the sun. Ron groaned besides her - sticking his butt in the air while burying his head under the pillows - Rion merely snorted before whacking his butt telling him to get up.

"Kitty, draw a bath for my fiancé maybe that will wake him some." Rion smirked as she pushed Ron off the bed with one of her shockwaves which made him land with a big thud.

"AUUVV!" Both Rion and Kitty snickered behind a hand as Ron sat up looking really confused, rather dazzled there was an after affect from her shockwave and with sleepy eyes. "What the fuck! Rion, what the bloody hell was that for!" Ron stood slowly, rubbing his sore butt as he walked to the bath. "Never mind Kitty, I'll just take a shower …" Kitty snickered when Ron stroked her chin gently, feeling for her as if a small sister. "Could you see if my idiot brothers are up?" Kitty laughed as she nodded, already loving the twins - they were so fun!

"Yes Sir, Gin too?" Ron huffed at the sir part, having told her to call him Ron already a hundred times or more.

"You might as well, though I'm sure she's up." Kitty nodded and bounced off.

Finally everyone had arrived at breakfast with a few missing - Severus and both Malfoys.

Malik sat as usual at the end with Voldemort at his left, Remus at his right with Fenrir besides him, who had his two sons besides. Luna sat by the youngest and helped him with cutting his raw steak; Neil helped both Amidela besides him and Alex besides her. Next were George, Gin and Fred, after Fred was Ron and Rion who had Bella between herself and Voldemort.

Those absent was still sleeping, or in the case of the Malfoy's; either emptying their stomach or sipping soup.

"So, what's today's program … Mione?" Said girl glared, already hating her old names - reminding her of her life at Hogwarts and how much a 'perfect student' she'd been.

"I and Ron will be training Distance, I know Neil will harvest today and Gin will be studying with Alex and Amidela."

"Papá ..?"

"He will be trying to find out about the fight yesterday, Rion said something about it starting as fun." Malik nodded and turned to Voldemort.

"Will make plans for planting Death Eaters inside the Ministry; the healer should be here soon. You can trust her - you'll see." Voldemort smirked as Malik swallowed his protest and curiosity. He turned to his godfather besides him.

"I'll take a stroll in the garden, maybe read a little. I saw the Library shortly when I arrived; it's really big … Almost as big as Hogwarts!" Malik and the rest chuckled at Remus's Ravenclaw trace, the need to learn. Malik smiled before giving the twins a grin.

"I've made two horses ready, all packed for five hours away. Do try avoiding cutting off any limp, re growing is so painful."

The twins saluted with a "Yes Sir!" making everyone snicker.

"What about Severus?"

"Said something about being sick, but it won't take long before he's in the lab to cure it, properly stays in there." Malik nodded at Voldemort, just then he scented a _very_ familiar person. He whipped his head up and almost hit Voldemort with his hand when he flicked it to open the doors, and there - smiling widely at him - stood Madam Pomfry, a Med. bag in hand but from her clothes you could have mistaken her a real_ Lady_. Light blue floor length dress with her hair loose, he almost didn't recognize her if not for her scent.

"Ah, Poppy dear. So glad you could make it, Albus didn't hinder you?" Poppy bowed and gave Voldemort a motherly approving smile.

"'Cause not, don't insult my ability to keep appearance." She scolded strictly but it melted away to that motherly smile. "Tom, it's good to see you, I see and hear a lot of changing - positive changing at that. Who has the honour for that accomplishment?" Voldemort gave the woman a charming smile but before he could answer, Malik did.

"That would be me, Madam Pomfry." He stood and bowed low. "Malik Pierce, a pleasure."

"Malik you say?" Poppy raised an elegant eyebrow, making Malik blanch slightly. "If you say so, now .. Where's my patients?" First then did she notice 'Harry's' friends from School. "So it's here you are, I wondered about that. Let me compliment you on your Doubles, only a Med can tell, really brilliant work." Malik's friends blanched too, giving Malik a glance.

"Your patients is up in their room, let me escort you." Malik walked over and offered his arm.

"Thank you .." Barely had the doors closed before he had her up against a wall - gently of course.

"How long have you been on Tom's side?" Poppy smiled knowingly at him, that mother-thing in her eyes again.

"He's been like a Son to me since his first accident in school; I saw the attention starved boy and took the time to talk with him - like I did with you, _Harry …."_ At Malik's surprised expression she chuckled at where Malik backed one step, releasing his grip on her shoulders. "What, you don't think I can recognize my patients? No matter how long, how much you change yourself - I'll know." She took one step as she laid a small soft hand on his chin, mother-thing at full blast. "I'm proud of you Harry, you've grown to a Man I would be very proud to call my Son." Malik felt a knot form in his throat and hurried to clear it, eyes silently begging for understanding and support.

"Poppy, I'm so sor…" Poppy pressed a finger to his cold lips, silencing him.

"Let the past rest, with Albus soon gone the World will heal once more. You and Tom will do great together so stop pushing people away, hear them out…" She lifted his head as he had looked down; laying her other hand to his free chin she looked him deep in the eyes. "Promise me?" Malik again turned confused so she explained. "I know of you and Severus, I'm sure Tom told you the same but Harry … Severus needs you, he's falling apart and have ever since you went away. He suffers from serious chest pain, I don't know what Bond you two managed to form but it's ripping him apart from the inside." Malik gave her a shocked look; guilt, regret and heart broke swirled in his green eyes, one tear rolled down his cheek unnoticed.

"…I didn't know … I have to talk to him!" Poppy had to hold him back or he would have raced to an unknowing Severus who would have no idea what suddenly brought this on, she hushed gently when he broke down. Tears of sorrow welled up till they had to spill. "…I've hurt him … he tried to…tell me…but I wouldn't …listen! How could I… do this to him…how could I hurt him such…" Poppy took him into her arms and rocked him gently, still hushing.

"Hush now, it will work out and I'm sure he'll forgive you." Malik tried to pull himself together, which happened at her next question. "Now, who are my patients? Tom wouldn't tell me, something about a-need-to-see thing, maybe you can enlighten me?" he grimaced slightly, glancing at her. He pulled back from her and turned to the stairs.

"I'm a vampire, your patients is my Bearer's and about to give birth to my First and Second born Sons." He suddenly appreciated his none-need for air as he was swooped into a bear hug but at the same time cursing his hearings as Poppy gave a very high shriek (right into his ear, I might add!)

"My god! I'm so happy for you dear, you really deserve all this."

They finally reached his room but when they found it empty, he turned to their Concealed door. He indicated for Poppy to go through it, which looked like a closet in her eyes from the charm on it. "Ladies first …" She seemed to hold any questions for later and merely walked in, almost blocking for Malik when she saw just _who_ her patients were.

"…Lucius, dear wha…." when she saw Draco, she actually choked on air. "Draco … how…?"

"Poppy, you always make me reconsider being into Men, especially when out of those hideous nurse dresses." Lucius smirked when Poppy blushed slightly, Draco snickered behind his hand while Malik gently lead her inside fully.

"I see why Tom didn't tell me anything, this …" She indicated to the two Malfoy's on each couch. "…is very much a-need-to-see. I would have laughed!" She seemed to shake herself as she opened her Med. bag. "Who is to deliver first?" she turned to Lucius and Draco, who both turned to Malik equally curious as Poppy was. "Harry?"

"Properly Draco, he's young so he develops faster. Lucius should be shortly after though I've heard of cases where one would set off others birth. Something about the stress and adrenalin affecting pregnant close by." Poppy nodded in agreement while the two Malfoy's digested the news - so it was likely for them to give birth at the same time …. Poor, _poor_ Poppy.

"Lucius, shirt up." Lucius laid down as he lifted his loose shirt to show a big belly though without a single stretch mark, which Malik thanked the Great Dracula for as that would have been the end of more kids - his dear Lucius _was _rather vain.

Poppy waved her wand in strange patterns and smoke appeared, hugging his belly. Colours appeared in check pattern that none beside Poppy understood. A file was in her hand, taken from her bag, and words wrote themselves and filled up the papers. "Lucius, you need to eat more meat but besides that - clean bill of health." both Lucius and Malik let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

Draco did the same and the smoke came again, his colours were different and when the file was written, Poppy flipped through it - a large smile on her face.

"What is it Poppy?" Poppy turned to Malik with a smirk.

"You said _two sons_ ..?" at their confused looks she pointed at Draco, holding up two fingers. "Twins, boy and girl."

Draco fainted and landed on the floor with a soft thud. Malik on the other hand was laughing hysterical and with much happiness. Lucius was starring between his fainted son, Poppy smirking and the laughing Vampire.

"I take it's not normal, or do I mistaken? The twin part I can understand, maybe the girl too - a Malfoy don't get girl normally …"

"And vampires … don't get twins!" he kept on laughing hysterical, ending up on the floor - dignity forgotten at the moment. "Just once … could I be …." he was interrupted by screams and loud cracks and banging, Malik jumped up and raced for the door. "Stay here!"

Out in the Hallway a lot of people were standing by Gin's open door, the noises coming from there.

"Gin stop!"

"We're sorry, okeey?" Malik recognized the twin's voices and pushed through the horde of curious/frightened people only to see Gin with her aura out but with no spells fired at her she herself shot yellow beams towards the twins who was hiding behind anything they could find - though not much was left.

Malik sighed deeply while rubbing his ears; he got ready for super-speed running as it was the only way he knew to stop her. He found the hole faster this time, though it had moved to another spot, he forced his own aura in and Gin gave that utterly pained, broken cry before blacking out. Malik caught her before she hit the hard floor, giving the two brothers a death glare which made them lose all their humour - pointing at the door he hissed. "Go. Library. Now!" they weren't told twice as they raced out in record time, leaving the rest to question their friend.

"Mate, what happened? I thought she had learned to control _that_…?"

"She has but something surprised her off guard so she went into protection-mode." Malik answered while walking over and placed her on the bed, pulling the comforters over her slightly cold body.

"I'll kill them! I told them not to surprise her, they promised!" Ron turned and stalked out, properly on his way to the library - he again seemed to redden a few shades and his hair seemed more _alive…_ like living flames surrounding his head, waving in time with his movements.

"Mione, go with him. Maybe it wasn't on purpose; she's been rather jumpy lately." Rion nodded and followed her enraged fiancé while preparing to be the Voice of Reason when she most of all wanted to scream at them for their stupidity.

Neil and Luna came in and began setting the room back in order, a comforting silence filled Malik's abused ears.

"You have to figure out what's with her, I haven't been able to and it worries me deeply … even more when she flinches as soon as she's touched." Malik stood, nodded as he made his way to the door, intending to question a pair of Twins.

"I will, too long have she avoided me. It she doesn't want to tell me I'll find out by other means." Luna gave first Gin then Malik a sad look, knowing what he referred to though she wasn't supposed to. "Watch her, she should wake soon enough." Luna and Neil nodded after him as he walked out.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? _WERE_ YOU EVEN THINKING?" Malik grimaced at Ron's load screams, he groaned as his head started throbbing softly. Ignoring the pain as well as he could, he send a mental message to his shouting friend.

'SHUT UP!' and he did, mid-sentence he turned to the door where Malik was. "You're hurting my ear and that right goes only to the girls…" Rion snickered, having given up on getting Ron to calm enough so that they could hear them out.

"Sorry mate…" Ron whispered softly, glaring at the Twins. "Explain!" he hissed it low and Fred, pale as death, straightened slightly.

"We wanted to cheer her up so…"

"We went to ask if she wanted to come with us on our ride…"

"She was rocking on her bed and when I touched her shoulder, asking if something was wrong…"

"She just screamed and her aura started firing at us…"

"She didn't even seem to hear us!" Fred sent an apologizing look at his slightly raised voice.

"Was she saying anything before you touched her?" Malik asked, waving the apologize off.

"She was singing… the same song she's been all summer, George help me?" George nodded, both clearing their throats before beginning to sing - they sounded marvellous… voices, rhythms and beat in full sync and what voices! Malik would never have guessed them for singers but that was what they were - real singers, full of passion and feelings making Malik nearly forgot to hear the words.

(Fred)

I know how to hurt

I know how to heal,

I know what to show

And what to conceal.

(George)

I know when to talk

And I know when to touch,

No one ever died from wanting too much!

(Both)

The World is not enough

But it is such a perfect place to start, my Love

And if you're strong enough

Together we can take the world apart, my Love.

(Fred)

People like us

Know how to survive,

There's no point in living if you can't feel the life.

(George)

We know when to kiss

And we know when to kill,

If we can't have it all then nobody will!

(Both)

The world is not enough

But it is such a perfect place to start, my Love

And if you're strong enough

Together we can take the world apart, my Love.

(Fred)

I feel safe

I feel scarred

I feel ready

And yet unprepared!

(Both)

The world is not enough

But it is such a perfect place to start, my Love

And if you're strong enough

Together we can take the world apart, my Love!

(George)

The world is not enough

The world is not enough!

(Fred)

No, no way near enough!

(Both)

The world is not enough….!

When the song ended, Ron looked dazzled and Rion concentrated - no doubt trying to figure out what it could possible mean - Malik too tried to figure out why Gin would sing such a 'dark' and sad song.

Suddenly the air was knocked from their lungs when an enraged aura appeared and shortly after Voldemort banged the door open, eyes slit and was screaming of death. "What happened to Gin? Who hurt her?" the group of friends briefly got the image that he would start stamping the floor like a child.

Rion suddenly straightened with a loud 'Aha!' while pointing a finger at Voldemort.

"Now is not the time, Mione." Rion had to agree with her friend and Malik turned back to his partner. "It wasn't on purpose; she'll wake, at the most, in an hour."

Voldemort still looked ready to kill; Fred and George paled more when he glared at them. "No one touch her unless they have her full attention! Is that clear?" all three Weasley's nodded promptly while Rion had her 'solving jigsaw puzzle' expression and Malik was smirking at his partner.

"Sure Tom, it's really my fault. I forgot to tell them." When the glare transferred to him his smirk faded. "Until we know why she reacts like that, we can't take precautions for it - we don't really know what trigger it off." Voldemort's glare faded too, though he still looked pissed beyond belief.

"Even so, no one touches her!" Voldemort hissed at Rion who was snickering behind a hand, behind him Severus and Luna appeared.

"You seem rather _protecting_ towards her, some hidden feelings we should know about Toom?" Luna's sing like voice asked teasingly, eyes casually drawn towards the ceiling as she walked in. "Love is such a wonderful thing, always seems to beat obstacles…" All men in the room groaned and shot her a weird look.

"To true, Loon my friend." Rion recovered enough to remove her hand though she was smirking badly. "Love is also strange, in how you can have feelings for more than one…" Pointly she turned to Malik and the rest slowly followed, properly wary of the sure to come - well known - outburst, Malik though merely lifted a eyebrow at her while glancing at the rest from the corner of his eyes.

"I _know_ you can love more than one, the question is; can those you love learn to love each other enough for it to work." Malik noticed that Severus's eyes suddenly filled with hope and he himself felt it too, though afraid to admit it in the fear of being wrong. Turning back to Rion he found her tapping her foot impatiently.

"Tell me, how long have we known each other?" She rested a hand on her hip while the other rubbing her jaw in a thinking motion. "How many times have we fought over you going alone? How many times do we have to tell it to you before it gets through that unbelievable thick scull of yours?" Now both hands rested on her hip, foot again tapping though harder. "You're stuck with us forever, whether it's by your side as Friends or in your bed as Lovers - we don't care." Sometimes under her speech the rest in the room had walked over behind her, clearly stating they seconded her - leaving Malik to stare in disbelief, open mouthed in a shocked trance.

'They accept? Just like that!' as realization hit him he found himself feeling beyond grateful for their love, trust and blind support for him. 'Mother is going to have a heart attack!' that brought a smirk to his before shocked face, his eyes refocused on the small group by Rion. "Why Mione..?" Rion hurried to his side, taking his hand in her own petite one before placing it over her racing heart.

"Oh Harry… because we love you, I care deeply for Ron and he me but we have been missing something … we're not whole, not without you… all this is merely a way to get us all whole, can't you see?" She laid her free hand to his hairless chin; he slowly covered hers with his own. "The Golden Trio must be together to succeed in anything, besides…. What's not to love? You're caring, sweet, understanding … you offer support when needed, no matter how you feel about it yourself. You're loyal to those worthy of it, protecting with a passion yet seen only matched by your ability to truly forgive…"

Malik shook his head as if trying to clear it; he slowly trailed his hand down her stretched arm to her jaw that he held gently. A glance to her fiancé showed Ron smirking like mad, when he saw Malik look at him he raised a eyebrow like saying; are you gonna do it or what?

Malik smirked too as eyes trailed back to Rion who was studying him, her facial expression slightly puzzled. Malik smiled to her warmly and was hit with her heart beating faster, calling… he had to close his eye briefly, when he opened them again Rion gasped but he barely heard it as he drew her closer, inches apart they stopped and examined each other's eyes with her breathes trailing over their almost touching lips.

Rion felt how her heart tried to beat through her chest, how Malik pulled her closer whenever it speeded up.

"Tell me I'm dreaming, that I'll wake in a moment and you're all gone …" Malik whispered low, eyes roaming her face, so open and easy to read .. Her eyes was dancing with anticipation..

"You're not Luv, you are awake and this _is_ real … We won't disappear…." Rion gasped when Malik suddenly closed the small gap between them, clashing their lips together in a desperate need to feel her, as she gasped he trust his tongue past her lips to trace over teeth's and Rion moaned low.

After a minute or so he had to draw back to let her breathe, she gasped for breathe as he stole a glance at Ron and found him smiling.

"Now, enough of this sweet-love-you … Rion quit gasping – you're not choking. Mate that was rather hot but then again, we can't help feeling a little jealous over here…" Ron snickered together with the rest when Malik and Rion blushed briefly.

"Ronald Weasley, watch your mouth!" Rion glared, her cheek heated when she felt Malik hug her waist while kissing her neck, licking her vain lovingly.

"If you're that jealous then what you doing over there?" Malik asked in his best husky bedroom voice while boring his eyes into each of them. "You could always join us?" the first to move were Luna, sharp followed by Ron, the twins stayed behind for now – knowing they wanted him alone the first time – Ron and Luna hugged the pair from each side, they all noticed Malik closed his eyes while inhaling softly.

"Do you like my new perfume? Bloody Witch, it's a bottled blood solutions thus it's tangy scent." Luna smirked when Malik opened his eyes there had both darkened and turned cat-like in hunger, he looked at her like she was a tasty meal – which she technically was …

"Loon .." she gasped when Malik grasped her jaw and pulled her in for a hungry kiss, pushing his tongue past her teeth's to taste her.

They both moaned low when she cut her tongue on one of his fangs, Malik pulled Rion closer in ecstasy as he sucked up the blood, letting himself enjoy the small teasing taste of his friend's warm sweet blood.

"Getting jealous over here …" Ron chuckled when Malik broke away from Luna, who looked rather dazzled, and growled before attaching Ron's mouth – earning a rather girlish shriek of surprise – Malik nibbled on his bottom lip which made Ron groan, soon enough he too cut himself on a fang, making Malik see stars from Ron's rich blood that he lapped up greedily not really hearing those around him, who were all getting slightly turned on by the sheer passion from the group of close friends making out – like there was tomorrow.

The spell was broken by a soft knock on the door followed by a Young girl sticking her head inside. "Masters, Mistress. Lady Gin has awaken and is throwing a tantrum in her room. No Aura just throwing stuff." The girl said in a even, slightly hurried voice. "Master Neil asked for you."

"Thanks Malu, go get Gail and Abby and tell them to get both of my Bearer's and bring them too." Malu bowed before closing the door after her, they heard her run down the hall. "We better go and help Neil, Sev bring a calming draught - thinks she needs it." Severus bowed and hurried out, Voldemort followed him after a brief glance at Malik - eyes swimming with something Malik didn't recognized - Malik pushed it to the back of his mind for later as he let go of Rion.

"We're really sorry …"

"We only wanted cheer her up and ask if she wanted to come with us to ride …"

"She's been so sad lately, always avoiding us to sit and .."

"Sing that stupid song." Both twins came over as they all walked out, taking the stair in a run.

"I know guys, today she _will_ answer me." No one noticed how Luna sighed defeated.

"AAARRHH!" With surprising strength, Ginny managed to tip over her king size bed all the while Neil flinched over by the door, having talked to deaf ears enough and needed some grounding for sanity; had turned to the door and was at the moment touching the tropic of the next Exam at Hogwarts.

'I've been with Loon too long…' He turned slowly to see what unfortunate furniture she had deemed her victim. "No Gin, not that!" she ignored him and lifted the glass table there held a set of glass chess, a gift from her dad - Ron had gotten one similar only his was of dark and light wood and hers was in transparent white and black glass - a Christmas gift from last year. Neil hurried to draw his wand but before he could utter a spell she had thrown it into the nearest wall with such power that it sprung back at her, Neil shouted for her to duck but was amazed when the glass turned to powder a inch from her body parts - like she had a invincible shield all around her.

"Ginny that was a _gift_ … from your dad!" Wrong thing to say as he soon found out when a vase was thrown, aiming for his head. "HEEY! Throwing vases at _me _ is strictly _forbidden!_" Neil stamped his foot a few times but was ignored like before so he turned to talk to his new friend - the door.

Just as he had turned it sprung open and Malik came in, everyone else following.

"Malik! Thank God, she's totally out. She broke her gift from her dad!" at the word 'dad' Gin gave a enraged cry as she threw a piece-of-something through the window.

Malik silenced Neil, eyes scanning the room before settling at Gin who were hitting the wall with all her might as tears ran freely down her cheek which messed seriously with her make-up. Pushing all his friends to a corner he placed a shield over them as the door opened and Draco, Severus, Lucius and Voldemort came in with identical expressions of shock and confusion. Without a word Malik pushed them behind the shield and Severus barely had time to hand over the little bottle in his hand.

Malik walked towards Gin, who at first didn't took notice but when he was less than a foot from her she turned, hissing like a cornered animal. He kept walking and she backed, hissing and when she felt the wall behind her she froze. Malik though kept on till he had her pinned down, whispering a few strange words she felt restrains at her wrists, ankles and waist - keeping her firmly against the wall.

The trapped girl growled as she tried to get free but Malik merely tightened his magic around her. - Let me go! - another growl came but Malik shook his head.

"No Gin, not this time. You either tell us what the hell there's wrong with you or I'll find out on my own and let me tell you; it's not a pleasant way." Malik stared confused as shame, disgust and fear took over her petite face before she turned limp in her restrains, shaking her head wildly.

- Don't … Don't make me … - Gin started to shake gently, eyes one minute focused and the next turning inwards as she tried to escape the only way she knew - into the safety of her mind.

"Gin! Talk to me right now or I swear…!" Seeing she wasn't listening he growled and was right in front of her in seconds, pressing his hands to her temples while pulling out his aura. Concentrating really hard he managed to cover them both in it but that started another problem - Gin's pained screams while still remaining inside her mind. "By your blood I feed, by the power I then received, by the bond it made between us I command you - open your mind to me, let me in …"

Over in the corner they had a problem of their own in the form of a very angry Dark Lord; as soon as Gin started screaming he tried to get to her and was thrown backwards by the green shield, hence him banging and shouting - totally drowning out Malik and Gin.

Five minutes showed to be enough for Rion to take and in less than teen seconds she had Voldemort bound, mute and without wand in a chair, shielding away from the very angry witch responsible for his current situation. "Sit, shut up and watch! This is the only way or he wouldn't do it - deal?" Voldemort sorely nodded his agreement and the spells were lifted. "And don't give me that look Tom, keep still and watch."

Voldemort did with a low 'yes mother', looking like a child having been scolded and was now sulking childishly.

Turning his focus over to Malik and Gin, he noticed she had stopped screaming and now you could hear Malik chant though it sounded far from a actually chant.

"By the blood you offered, by the power I received, by our bond, I command you to let me in …!" the rest of his words were drowned in Gin's pained cry, stealing a quick glance to Rion Voldemort quickly closed his mouth, cutting off any protest at her stern glare. "I command you … let me inside!" Voldemort flinched with the rest when Gin gave one last scream after which she turned limp.

They stood like that for what felt like forever but really was maybe teen minutes with both of them twisting from time to time. Malik tensed and started shaking his head while mumbling, Gin displayed all sort of emotions on her face though pain was the main one displayed, shame and hate mixed in sometimes. Voldemort looked over at Loon, who was bidding her nails with a knowing, pained expression.

"What's he doing?" Luna turned to him, eyes flying between him and their friends behind the shield with them.

"It's like _Legilimens, _he's entering her mind and is viewing her memories … I imaging he found the one he wanted and is now seeing it through.." she cringed when both Malik and Gin screamed at where Malik broke the connection and fell to the floor on his butt with a far away look in his eyes.

Gin woke up slowly and turned confused eyes around the room, swiping over shocked faces before ending at Malik.

Suddenly her bounds dissolved, mimicking the sounds of glass braking, the same happened to the shield. Malik's friends gasped as his aura grew, changing from it's usual jade green to almost black with only a hint of the green.

At a flick from his wrist the bed righted itself and he pointed at it. "Get in, stay there." Gin stood after having fallen face first when her bonds dissolved, without a word or protest she got under the covers and faced the ceiling. Her movement seemed mechanically and stiff, giving her a scary look there sort of reminded you of a Zombie.

Malik stood too, aura still at full blast in a thick blanket around him.

"Everyone, get out. Go to the living room and wait - no questions!" the group gulped and almost knocked each other over in their hurry to get away from their enraged-beyond-imagination friend. Voldemort, Severus and Lucius lingered, not that frightened by his anger as his friends, they didn't say anything .. Just stood there for a moment as they watched Malik crawl into the bed with her. He glanced up at them and his eyes softened a little. "Thought I told you to go to the library?"

"You did." Voldemort said a little defiance, he felt Severus pull at his arm as he tried to get him to follow them out. "what did you do to her?" Malik snorted amused.

"Didn't I also say no questions?" By now he was straddling her though she gave no indication that she had seen or felt him. "It's a ritual my mother taught me, sadly it leave the person in the state close to a living dead for a few hours. Now go." he closed the drapes around the bed and spelled them shut and silenced.

Down in the living room everyone was silenced and tense, occasionally flinching at the smallest sound. As time passed they turned to a very sore looking Loon, who was tapping her fingers angrily on the armrest- seemly hard focused on burning a hole in her shoo.

"What's he doing to my sister?" Loon didn't seem to hear Ron as she huffed, apparently having a inner debate. "Answer me Loon, God Dammit! What is he doing? Why did she scream!" Loon slowly focused on him, eyes wary.

"How should I know?" Her eyes flicked between the three brothers, Voldemort snorted in the background but Loon paid him no mind and was totally fixed on the Weasley's.

"Loon, I'm so much _not _in the bloody mood for your bullshit! You're not entirely who you say you are - fine don't tell us - but if you don't tell me what the bloody hell he did to my little sister -and soon!- then god help me! I'll forever curse you mute!" Loon shook in fright, never had she seen Ron this angry … or red…? "Bloody ans…."

Stopping mid-sentence, they all felt the aura though not choking but still pushing you, all three Weasley's felt their throats tighten - making them gasp for breathe.

"Why did none of you tell me your brother was killed? Or that Molly is Fading? Your father drinking himself senseless!" by now they were on the floor, gasping as they only got half of the air needed. "Or that you three avoided them as pest and lived at the shop! Leaving Gin behind!"

"Mom…wou-wouldn't…le-let us… ta-take he-her….!" Fred managed to gasp out, head swimming from lack of air and sorrow mixed with anger. "W-we…tri-ed….! Dad…didn't let…. He-her out…of hi-his…sight…so w-we….couldn't…!"

"Malik stop! What's with you! Let them go, you're choking them!" Rion talked for deaf ears as Malik just stared down at the three choking brothers. "Malik! You're killing them!" Rion had tears in her eyes as she looked on, feeling utterly helpless. Glaring around at the others she hissed. "_Do something!"_

Severus gently pushed his way through them together with Voldemort. They moved towards Malik with cautions, taking place at each of his sides. Lucius and Draco saw what they tried to and went to help, Lucius blocked Malik's view while Draco hugged him from behind.

No one said a word, just touching Malik; kissing him as they tried to distract him from the rest. Slowly his aura lightened back to his jade green thus again matching his eyes before it disappeared all together.

Rion and Loon hurried over to the three gasping men on the floor, each rubbing their throats as they sat up straight while trying to take slow even breathe before they went into hyper.

Malik was trying really hard to focus on the four around him, their calming scent, racing hearts … or how they touched him everywhere, at the moment he was in a heated kiss with Lucius and he felt his anger fade and Reason taking over.

He broke from his second Consort, giving a last peek to show his gratitude at where Lucius beamed. From the corner of his eyes he found Severus and Voldemort hugging each other only, with him sandwiched between them. He felt first Draco move and then Lucius but he was frozen - nailed to the floor.

If he had a heart it would have stopped when he felt something inside him break, his aura flared to life and was meet with Severus's.

Voldemort feeling it -realising it was a rebounding- slowly pulled away to give them some time alone. He was very surprised when hearing a angry hiss before he was pulled back, stumbling into Malik's hard body. "Don't."

The four young men, Lucius and two girls stared fascinated as three auras formed a bubble over the three before trailing over those not their owners, slowly mixing in colours. Loon gasped, Rion shouted and young as elder man fell to the floor in shock as Voldemort and Severus fell to their knees with a hand over bleeding mouths, screams of pain came as they fell on their backs, convulsing strongly.

"Not possible…" Loon whispered unheard as she made eyes contact with a confused Malik. "How…?" Malik made to go to the screaming men when he hissed in pain, he pressed a hand to where his heart should have been racing again hissing, feeling as if a hot iron touched his bare skin. Checking his fellow Lord and former Lover he found they too had a hand pressed to their chest.

Pain, hot blinding pain centred in his upper jaw, head and above his heart … the rest of him was stinging as every nerve was standing on end and he only wanted it to stop! His body twitched, a low scream followed and Voldemort felt no more as a blackness swallowed him, the last he sensed was someone landing on his legs and stayed still.

The larger group of friends backed to the nearest corner and Lucius hurried to cast a shield as the bubble dissolved and three auras left the still forms of their owners to float above them, colours of jade green, blood red and dark blue entwined to create one new aura - red at the bottom there slowly went to the dark blue to finally jade green at the top, forming the shape of a heart. It split up in three before returning to a body each, leaving the room very dark as all candles had been blown out.

Loon slowly walked over to Malik laying over Voldemort's legs, all three of them weren't breathing -not that it worried her in Malik's case- gently shaking Malik he came to, as he sat up she shook Voldemort and Rion walked to Severus. Malik observed silently, absently rubbing his still stinging chest.

Severus was the first to wake, rubbing both his chest and temples. Loon seemed to have trouble with Voldemort as there was absolutely no response what so ever.

Malik saw and reached out, hand crawling under the shirt and as soon as he touched bare skin Voldemort opened his eyes but stayed down.

"What...happened…?"

"How do you feel Tom, are you in any pain?" Loon ignored his question as she focused on checking him over.

"No pain…but I can't move… and my throats burns.." he tried moving his hand but he was too tired, his body felt like stone and his throat really did burn and was dry as a desert. "Why do I.. feel so tired… my limps feels like…bloody stones!" his eyes turned from Loon when he saw movement and they landed on Malik's green ones, Voldemort followed Malik's hand as it once again moved under his shirt and further up coming in contact with something stinging he hadn't felt before which made him hiss loudly. He heard gasping but paid it no mind as Malik still touched his chest.

"Malik what happened?" Rion came over and sat by his head, she ran a finger over Voldemort's upper gums and when he tried to move his head, wanting her fingers out of his mouth she hissed and he suddenly felt _alive …_ a tangy substance fell down to his tongue again and he moaned, wanting more of this thrilling substance he closed his mouth around the source and sucked. He managed a few drops and wasn't satisfied but suddenly the source was yanked from his mouth and first then did he hear the shouting and rustling around him.

"No! more…need more…" he pleaded hoarsely but they didn't seem to hear him.

"Malik talk to me, what happened?" Rion almost shouted, holding her cut finger to her lips. "He bid me! _bid _me!" she looked over at Severus who was the same, having bidden Fred. "_Harry!" _

Malik stirred at his birth name, eyes moving from the pleading Lord to his shocked friend, who was glaring at him while holding Voldemort's head still. "They want blood… the fangs…. The bond…. Turned them….. But how?"

"Yes, thank you! _I KIND OF FIGURED THAT OUT MYSELF!" _stopping to take some calming breathes before hissing, though lower than before. "What do we do?" The answer was made for them all when both Voldemort and Severus gave a feral cry of desperation as they grasped the nearest limp and sank their new fangs into the soft warm flesh.

"Fuck Snape, heard of _asking_?" Fred cursed as Severus merely hummed content, sucking harder. They heard Rion scold Voldemort, who had only turned his head and bid into the main vain in her thigh. "Ma-Malik how do you ma-make him stop..? And when?" Fred cursed again and Malik turned back to Voldemort and a cursing Rion.

"Tom, you need to stop in a moment, you hear? Slow down, listen to her heart's hum. It's slowing and so should you, come one… that's it, good…" Malik praised while checking on Fred who had managed to make Severus let go, though he kept licking the two small wounds while humming. Malik starred surprised down at himself and saw Voldemort crawling into his lap, rubbing his head like a kitten onto Malik's chest, purring happily. "Toom…are you quite alright..?"

Voldemort didn't hear him, too busy with smelling His Person, filling up his lungs -his soul- with this enchanting scent; so dark… so powerful…a hint of blood mixed with sweat, making him see stars and he purred louder.

All of them jumped when a high, drawn out hiss came from Severus who had finally let go of Fred and had turned while sniffing the air. Seeing the source of the scent he had crawled closer, making no sound beside his clothes rustling, he had moved so he was seeing the object of said scent from the side, that was when he hissed as he saw another try and take his place…his world…_his person!_

Voldemort heard and went stiff, purring stopped and he slowly lifted his head from a shocked Malik to look at Severus who was right now displaying a feral, silenced hiss. Voldemort showed his fangs in a hiss, mimicking a cornered cat as he crawled backwards off Malik's lap and in turn Severus crawled closer, hiss gone but a lingering glare -not totally humanlike- kept Voldemort at bay though said person kept hissing silently in display of his displeasure of the current situation.

"Sev..? What ya doing?" Malik received no response beside a whine and Severus taking Voldemort's place, doing the same as he had, running his head in contentment against Malik's body. "Sev?" Severus purred and buried his head in Malik's robes, loving the way His Person's voice sounded, like you was the most importance in the world… like a wave it washed over every nerve, every muscle tensed in pleasure and all he ever wanted was to stay right here… feeling so safe and content.

"What's wrong with them? Why are they acting like animals?" Rion asked softly, not wanting to anger either of the two seemingly new vampires.

Malik was observing both Severus and Voldemort with a now bemused expression, eyes glinting with something close to Albus's famous twinkle. "Nothing is wrong per stay, they are something close to a fledgling but I think the Aura thing has messed with it … Sev seems to show his rang above Tom but under me and every fledgling loose their memories, vocal use as well as they convert into something close to a five year old … but I don't know how all this started … I remember being angry and then they screamed and I somehow was on the floor, then I'm blank again … I then remember from when you called me Harry."

"Lovely, just lovely … we're stuck with two five year olds." Malik felt something inside him dive for the surface and take over and before he could even think about how to take control again, he was snarling towards Ron who had complained. "..urg…. Sorry mate, nothing personal .. Just a slight dislike for kids under nine.."

"Sorry Ron, don't know what came over me. I actually feel the same, sort of." Malik said stiffly, still remembering Gin. "But don't think I'm done with you three, you should be ashamed and you better be - you attributed to her condition, know that." the three Weasley's paled with a gulp, eyeing each other. "Now you'll have to excuse me, I have a few to get to nap before dinner. We'll see you there." Malik stood with a arm around Severus while reaching for Voldemort, pulling him with them.

"Should I invite the others? Or would you rather wait with that for Lunch? That way you can excuse Tom and Sev, maybe Gin too, without them asking. I think both Tom and Sev would appreciate a bit of privacy 'till they have 'settled' a little better." Malik nodded his agreement and send Rion a small smile. "How long does it take? Are we talking days, weeks, months or year?" Malik chuckled at the thought of living with it for more than it took.

"Rest assured Rion, at the most a week but it _can _seem like a month. We could get lucky and it's over in three days top." Rion rolled her eyes at his optimism.

"I'll make Malu enlarge the bed, we'll wait with all of us - but not for long - take those two and your Bearer's." Malik mimicked her as he rolled his eyes at her mother-hen gene as well as her constant need to use it on those around her.

"See you later." the five of them walked out and left the three Weasley's, Loon, Neil and Rion behind to ponder.

"I wonder what made him so angry …" The rest could only agree with Ron, who rubbed his throat there already spotted a blue ring around it.

In Malik, Draco and Lucius's rooms, and now Severus and Voldemort's, Malik had managed to get the four of them into bed.

Arrangement of who slept where came naturally; Lucius and Draco took their place at his sides and rested their head on Malik's chest though Lucius had to lay a little different as his chest still stung though nothing could be seen. Severus laid on top of Malik and Lucius's legs while Voldemort was on top of Malik and Draco's legs. Malik and the two Malfoy's had a very thin cover that Severus and Voldemort was laying on with a cover of their own though a little thicker, said three men was as usual naked and Severus and Voldemort was close by with only their boxers on.

There had been a tense moment when the five of them had arrived in the room, meaning that the two parties of bonded and Bearer's had some settlement - not rang but allowance, to allow and accept the other party as a part of their own attachment to Malik.

Malik, knowing it was something he wanted out of the way fast, had allowed them to settle it themselves - observing in silence as they made small hisses between sniffing only to hiss again - which had a small side affect on him.

But he willed it away, now was defiantly not the time for mindless sex - even if it was rather tempting.

Right now Malik laid and listened to the four sleeping men around him, feeling his Bearer's hearts slow even beat, how Voldemort snuggled closer while humming in his sleep in contentment.

Taking a moment to send his gratitude to The Great, thanking for the rewards he was deemed worthy of. Just before his sleep trance took over, he found himself missing his mother - her advise, though crazy sounding at times, her calming voice … even her smell; tangy, sweet as honey and yet a hint of something bitter there left a small tingle at your tongue.

"I wonder what's she's doing .. Does she miss ….me…?" trance finally took over and he gladly surrendered to the darkness while already cursing his wand for waking them in a few hours.

After a very tense dinner, they had moved to the large living room and was finding seat's and ordering drinks for all.

Draco and Lucius had each a couch for themselves and was laying down to ease the strain in their backs, Malik sat with his two fellow vampires there clung to him as if a lifeline, Loon and Neil had a loveseat while Rion stood behind Malik and was massaging his tense shoulders, the three Brothers sat in front them in chairs - looking very nervous.

"What happened to Bill?" Malik's voice was controlled, tense and above all; like a knife to your chest, twisting with each word. "Answer me!"

Ron shook as he, together with his brothers, prepared for a short but hard tale, clearing his sore throat he tried to will away the tight lump there made it hard to breathe.

"Dumbledore had him on a mission for the Order, he was gone nearly a month trying to a ring … us and Gin listened when he came to tell Bill and he said he wanted him to find this ring." Ron stopped to clear his head of anger and one of the twins took over.

"This ring belonged to one something-Gaunt, Dumbledore said it had some kind of a curse over it but nothing difficult …"

"Three weeks into his mission he wrote that he had found it, he said it would take some time before he could move it. It wasn't till a few days later that we was called to Hogwarts, Bill was with Pomfry …" George, like his two brothers before him, had to stop as anger boiled inside him.

"He was screaming .. Pomfry said his Core was rejecting him, she gave him a hour … it wasn't until he was gone that we saw the ring on his finger, Dumbledore removed it magically and comforted mother saying total shit like 'he will be remembered' or 'all for the greater good'!" Ron was practical shouting at the end, hands white on the armrests. "Mom's world broke totally, acting like a zombie most of the time .. She don't cook or clean, just sits somewhere starring out in the air or sometimes she cry with a picture of Bill in her hands…."

"Dad is a whole different case, he drinks from he get up 'till he pass out on the sofa, when we tried to leave with Gin some kind of a alarm went off and he was by us in seconds … shouting we were to leave Gin alone, no more adventures nor was she allowed to go back to school!"

"We tried calling Charlie but he never answered and Percy refused to go against dad, saying we were to support them in this trying time! Bulshit! He's scarred of him, dad hit him on the first night back from school, same day he started drinking and Gin refused to talk the day after…" Fred trailed off slowly as Malik hissed in anger.

"So, that's why I wasn't able to find that damm ring… spent nearly three months to track it but it never hit me that Albus might had it." silence fell over the room as Malik got lost in his thoughts, Ron was dying to ask questions but Rion's hard stare kept his mouth shut.

"How could you forget this, he's your brother for gods sake!" George glanced at his brothers who both had their heads bowed in shame, he turned to Malik.

"I guess we buried it inside us, not wanting to remember… apparently it worked too well, now you know… so, what happened? You know, with Gin?" At this Fred and Ron looked up, dreading the answer as did the rest now that the question was out. Malik rubbed his temples, suddenly looking years older.

"She was raped…."

Dead silence… the sound of sobs and wheals ticking as the thought who could have done such a horrible thing… who could be so sick, twisted and down right evil?

"Ra-raped..?" Ron's voice sounded almost hopeful, like he had heard wrong the first time; pleading for it to be not true. "She can't have been raped… she would have told!" Suddenly it hit him; her behaviour when touched, her protecting aura… everything fit! Classic signs of some kind of abuse, by textbook! "Who did this, who raped my sister?" everyone noticed how Ron reddened, skin getting a red shine and his hair moved on its own while he was totally still.

"Your dad." Short, easy to understand and straight to the point, Malik didn't think neither brother could comprehend anything else.

"Yo-you're…" Fred choked on air, pale as death and tears rolling unnoticed down his cheeks.

"..Kidding…" George was boiling, red spots formed on his cheek and nose.

"Ri-right…?" Fred looked around desperate like expecting to find the answer on one of the things in the room. Tears now streamed down his cheek and no matter how much he whipped them, new came, He ended staring at Ron who hadn't said a word. "Brow, you alright there…?" no answer, Ron continued to darken in colour as his anger increased per second. Fred noticed Malik wave his hand and suddenly Ron's chair was heavy steel with restrains at wrist and ankles - not that Ron seemed to notice, Malik motioned for the twins to move away.

As they did, with backs turned to their brother, Rion gasped and Neil, Draco and Abby fainted with soft thuds while Lucius hurried to move behind Malik, levitating his Son with him.

Ron sat staring at a spot by his feets, fingers flexing on the armrests but what made them all stare was the small flames moving from his hands and up his arms to finally move over his torso, caressing his like a lover…hair was moving flames there grew for every breathe Ron took - like a praising.

Suddenly the door sprung open and Jasper raced in, giving the room a scan he found the one calling for him, holding his left hand up to stop the others as he walked towards Ron there now was completely surrounded by flames.

"Ron, can you hear me?" Jasper was now directly in front of him, going down on his knee's. "Ron, answer me." Ever so slowly Ron lifted his head before turning to jasper, eyes so angry that everyone took a step backwards.

"What!" if they thought Malik could make you feel small and with a knife in your chest, it was nothing compared to Ron right now; Neil fainted again, the twins was deathly pale - more than last time - Loon was comforting a distressed Rion. Malik barely had time to observe Jasper and Ron, having two very scarred 'boys' in his lap as flames was something every new fledgling feared.

"Ron, you need to calm." Raising his hands up between them, he said. "I'm going to rest my hands on your hands, calm down while I remove your flames…" As he said it he laid both hands on top of Ron's, where the flames seemed to come from.

"No. needs to hurt. Flames love me, wanna keep." Ron smiled lovingly at the flames travelling up his arms to, what looked like, caress his chin before joining the rest to act like hair. "She'll stay."

"No Ron, she needs to go. You need to train before she can stay longer, your body is hurt by her." Ron shook his head and Jasper went into the task of persuading his new pupil into letting out his flames before someone was hurt or more importantly; before Ron's body was toasted by the heat.

Malik got Gail and Abby to help Severus and Voldemort away from their flaming friend, their place was soon taken by his Bearers who were in total shock after everything they had been told and now what appeared to be Ron's surprisingly inheritance.

Loon was still comforting Rion who felt the heat and flames, the consuming hatred rage and wanting to help her Soul partner. Loon switched between hugging her as they swayed from side to side, to holding her back from running to Ron only to hug her tighter as she swayed them again. Neil was out cold on the floor, the twins in a corner staring fascinated at their brother … a bit jealous of the awesome power only to feel shame from thinking like that.

"Ron, last chance. Either _you _put her out yourself or _I _do with force, you're close to go into coma. You hear me?" at that it seemed as if the flames shook with fear, shielding away from Jasper. "Push her down to your hands now…" He turned desperate to Malik when Ron didn't response. "He needs to be cooled." Malik nodded and waved his hand and snow started to fall in a thick blanket over Ron's head. Even though it never actually touched him as it melted before it could, it managed to cool the air around him as well as making the flames retreat down to Ron's hands, although a ring of small ones stayed at his wrists. "Ron, are you alright? Any problems breathing or like that?"

"No.."

"You need to stay calm, take deep slow breathes. Think of a open field, birds singing and the warm sun above you … are you doing as I say?"

"Yes, not helping!" Jasper huffed frustrated as the small flames grew steadily bigger.

"Jas, here try this." Malik passed the calming draught to him, the one he never got to use on Gin. Jasper beamed and hurried to give Ron a dose though he had to use a bit of force.

They soon found out it had been a strong one as Ron fell asleep on the spot, snoring loudly. "That's my Ronald, loud as a bear.." Rion choked on her chuckled of relief, her body was twisting and she seemed a little jumpy, her skin looked pink and was warm to the touch. "Wh-what happened wi-with him? I know he was angry thank you, but why the flames?" Loon hurried to take the near hysterical Rion over to sit at the couch, hushing softly.

"It appears that Ron had the ability to control fire, much like me but the difference is; his flames comes from himself and is therefore a person in a sense hence he called it 'her', when he have trained a little he'll properly name her and she will grow a intellect. My status as Keeper means I have to cast a spell to make the fire and first then can I control them, or if there's flames from a natural fire such as a fireplace." Jasper stopped a moment to study Rion and then Ron. "Basically, he'll turn into a human torch at will." when a girly shriek and the thud of someone falling - fainting - reached Jaspers ears, he rolled his eyes and turned to see Neil out cold yet again. "Seriously, what's with that guy? He faints every five minutes!" Malik grinned while glancing at his dorm mate.

"Try be Severus's most hated student for six years plus problems with self-esteem as well as control over his magic. That was his life for nearly six years, though through the sixth he learned those rather well!" Rion half chuckled, half sobbed which ended in a weird mix.

"He had to, besides … Severus wasn't really himself last year, most of the time he showed us the instructions before asking us to be as quiet as possible for 'a bunch of empty-headed teens' … then he used the rest of the class ignoring everyone in a chair by the dark corner - you remember it, right? He always used to hide there when we were in First year, scaring the shit out of everyone - I'm positive I witnessed multiple episodes where he drowned very strong, addictive, painkillers, I recognized one once or twice. I used to think it had something to do with our big fight at the Ministry, maybe he was punished together with the rest? But now I know and I'll tell you one thing; with how strong those potions were, I'm surprised he could walk! Even less function rather well when taking into considering how much pain he had to be in, no Potion Master would allow himself to get hooked on anything as that could let to mistakes when brewing there then could have serious, unforeseen consequences - not without it being _very _serious and _very _painful.

Malik nearly drowned in guilt, thinking why he insisted in not bringing Severus.

He thought back to when his mother had asked him the first time, of many, she had seemed worried. He used to think it was for himself only … did she maybe know how Severus was fairing?

'But how could she? She _never _left Shadow Realm!

Maybe she have a spy … who could it be, have to be someone close to me …. One who knew about me and Severus, one who could connect his strange behaviour with my disappearing..' Malik thought of each of his dorm mates but besides Neil, Rion and Ron none in the whole tower knew..

"Malik, what should we do about Gin?" Neil, who had woken sometime in Rion's speech, asked slowly. When receiving no answer, everyone turned to look at Malik, who had a very far away expression and totally motionless.

"Malik? Are you there?" Rion too got no answer so she got on her knee's in front of him, gently laying her hands on his legs. "Malik..?" she turned to Jasper, who struggled. "Malik!" No response. "Loon, could you try sound like his mother? Seemed to do the trick last time." She got up to make room for Loon, who instead of going on her knee, crawled up in his lap while taking his head in her hands. Taking a deep breathe she got ready.

"….. MALIK PIERCE!"

Malik jumped 3 feet and in doing so knocked Loon down, who landed hard on her back. "Yes Mom?" Malik gasped for none-needed air in his shock, eyes swiping over his surroundings and he slowly came to himself. When he did he sat back to calm, he tried remembering what he had been thinking but gave up for now. "Loon, what the hell? Thought I told you _not _to sound like … my …mother?" Loon cringed under his searching eyes, hoping she haden't blown her cover. "Loon, what's my mothers name?" Everyone thought it was a strange question and Loon answered per automatic as she tried to figure out why he asked such.

"Celia, but why do y…"

"Loon, I never told you that, I only ever called her 'Mother' …"

Loon gasped and backed on hands and feet, almost like a crab, while starring frightened at Malik - who advanced in on her, regardless of her backing. "I'm….sure you ..did…how else …should I know?"

"That's exactly what _I _want to know. How is it you can mimic my mothers voice, how is it you know her name when _I _sure as hell didn't tell you!" by now she hit the wall and before she could change directions, he had her up against said wall. "HOW LOON?"

"Ma-Malik … I'm su-sure you ..to-told us…" Loon stuttered badly in fear as Malik tightened his grip on her shoulder, nervously close to her neck - not that she thought he would try kill her …. Sort of..

"BULLSHIT!" Loon cringed and so did the rest. "You know my mother on a personal basis! I want to know how?" he showed her against the wall which made her gasp when her head made contact with the solid wall and not so gently. "Answer me god dammit! _who are you?"_

Loon had stars behind her eyelids, her limps suddenly felt heavy. She felt herself get shook again but luckily no head banging, with some of the last strengths she managed to lift one arm that she placed at his temple. "Forgive her…. Forgive _me_…." with that she closed her eyes and forced a memory into Malik's head through the hand touching his skin. Malik hissed as he was assaulted by pictures and resisted strongly, Loon gasped at his resistance but she only pushed harder and at last it was transferred. "Forgive us…." with that she blacked out and fell limply to the floor as Malik released her to hold his head.

"Loon!" Neil raced over to his fiancé, taking her lifeless body into his arms while checking her pulse. "What did you do?" Neil growled at Malik who still held his head like he was in pain, very bad pain, he hissed one last time before he too blacked out.


	14. Memories, Forgivness and Understanding

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MEMORY XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Queen Celia was in her bedroom, candles lit everywhere and were the only source of light but it was _more_ than enough for her advanced vision and made her able to clearly see the young blond woman in the bed besides her. She was running one elegant hand through the silky blond hair belonging to her visitor, who seemed to very much like the attention from her beloved Queen.

"I'll miss playing with your hair, it's so soft … feels like water running over my hand." Celia smiled lovingly down at the young woman. "Never in my long life have I seen such hair … properly why I made sure to have you, first as my Maid and now ….." she placed her hand on the woman's cheek. "Now as my Mate … my _prized _Mate…" the young woman blushed as she chuckled happily at the praise but she turned sad in less than seconds.

"Then send me not away … let me stay…." Her prayers seemed to not affect the Queen, like she had heard it to many times. "Bring the boy now … don't make me leave you…!" Celia hushed her Mate as she took her into her arms while whishing she could do just that.

"The years will go fast for you, remember time works slower here … before you know it the Moment is right and you can return together with my Son, I gave you this mission because I trust you to wait for that very moment where he'll be ready … and not when you are." She hushed again as her mate began mumbling possibilities for her to stay. "We can't bring him now, we would scare him away … up till now he knew not of Magic, of their World …. Or that creatures like us even exist … he knows not of his true birth and thinks himself as a Potter, Albus even had him Blood Adopted to Lily and James though they didn't knew who the baby was … I'm told by Jasper he looks like James but have his mother's eyes…. My eyes…. How Albus managed to find one with the same eye color as me I'm not sure but he did ….."

"We could explain … show him memories…."

"No Luciana, his whole world have already been turned upside down with that Hogwarts Letter … more life changing information would drive him away and fear us, he needs to be and live in their world …see their faults …. That's where you come in, get close to him, be supportive when others is not … let him know what a real friend is like… keep my Son happy for me, promise?" Luciana made eye contact and her tears stopped slowly.

"I promise … how could I not? I love you …. that's why I resist leaving you…what if you're hurt? Ho-how will I know….how can I help you when in their world? Wh-what if you fi-find a-an-another…" Celia hushed but when seeing it wouldn't help any, she tipped them over so that she was on top of her beautiful Mate.

"Lusie … listen to me. I won't find another, you're my Mate …you hear?" Luciana sobbed as she threw her arms around Celia's neck before clashing their mouths together in a desperate and needing kiss, one of the last in years - no matter what World and Time. "I'll miss you every day … Like I miss Malik…. You have to become this Luna girl, be convincing or you won't fool anyone….. Date others like any normal girl, or in your case as normal as your new personality allows. Bury and forget this place…forget me and the time will pass quickly… "

"I'll do my best …" Celia smiled and kissed her promisingly. "Make love to me … one last time, please? I want our last night together to be memorable …."

"Anything you say, My Beloved …" Celia then spent the rest of the early night making love to her mate before they relaxed in each other's arms. Celia whispered softly. "Love him Lusie … like you love me, he'll need it in the future …you have my approval and blessing …. I'll be right here when you both return and by then he'll have more than enough to love him and you can return to my bed and side ….if you _choose _so….. Fully as my Mate…"

"If that's your wish and order, I'll try …. But it feels like betrayal to you and later to him….. How will he take it when he finds out I did all this on yours order?"

"He won't know until you return for good … if he somehow figure out that you're a spy - that will be how he'll see it - then show him this memory it'll explain almost everything…" Luciana nodded her agreement and slowly Luciana went to sleep, Celia slowly followed in her Sleep Trance - arms tightly around the younger.

The next morning showed you the entire Clan gathered - one of them was leaving to do a duty for the Queen and so everyone came to bade farewell and good luck.

Celia stood by a beautiful arch, covered in Moon flowers there at the moment was closed as the moon itself was covered by white clouds; she waited for her Mate to finish her goodbyes. She tried to imprint her mate into her own mind, wanting to remember her clearly - seven years, maybe, is a very long time in this Realm -

"Bye Lusie! Don't forget us or where you come from!" Luciana laughed and replied she could never forget them or her world. "Well, only wanted to be sure …" Luciana laughed at her friend who blushed embarrassed but still managed to smile lopsided at her.

"Luciana, it's time …" Luciana looked up to see the moon free and shining at the Arch which made the Moon flowers open, what seemed like a curtain of glimmering stars appeared from the flower and she hurried up the few stairs and stopped by her Queen. "Remember what I told you yesterday, love and protect him." Luciana nodded and turned to the Arch of Moonlight - their door to the normal world, wizard and witch's world.

"I promise Celia, he's safe with me …." With that she walked through the stars curtain without looking back, taking all her memories and buried them deeply in her heart, her name and personality going too. She now was Luna Lovegood, daughter of a weird Man and dead mother. She already missed the Realm and before she closed the lit on her memories for good, she sent a small prayer to The Great. 'Keep my Queen safe and help me on my Quest….' with that the lit was closed and was not to open for a very, _very _long time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX MEMORY END 

A week had passed, the Manor was anxious as neither Malik nor Loon had awakened yet. Loon they learned had a bad concussion from when her head hit the wall, she was stabile but was in a kind of coma state and hadn't moved beyond breathing but just lying there in her bed which seemed too big and almost swallowed her.

Malik on the other hand seemed locked in his mind, twisting and sometimes mumbling. His eyes would restlessly move like he was looking around, for whatever reason, he would sometimes react on his name - a squishing of the hand they were holding before he sank back into his mind.

Gin refused to talk to anyone but Malik and had locked herself inside her room, Ron had spent the first day with banging stubbornly on her door not really thinking she might have cast a silence spell, after that it was once a day.

Ron had started training with Jasper, he made quick progress and where Jasper meant it was because he didn't wanted to hurt anyone and while it was partly true the real reason was; he was proud to have something, for the first time in his life that only _he _could do… To control. Also he said the truth when saying he liked his flames, she loved him as he gave her life and every time she came he felt how a present grew in the back of his mind. Jasper said it was seen but wasn't necessarily part of the gift, Ron found he rather liked the idea of her growing a personality and so being able to talk with her but Jasper said it would take some time and training.

Four days into Malik and Loon's coma like sleep, Severus and Voldemort - who had switched to Tom for good - had 'woken up' from their temporary childhood and with much embarrassment when told just why they missed almost five days from their memory. In their time as five year olds, they hadn't left Malik's bed but neither did they seek body contact but instead stayed at the foot end just watching. Barely did they eat and when they did it was because Rion's mother-gene came in handy but even she only managed to make them drink meat soup but without the actual meat. The last three days of the coma sleep, they nursed Malik's Bearers who was beyond themselves with worry which stressed their pregnancy, Draco kept throwing up the little he managed to eat or drink and Lucius wasn't much better though he didn't actually throw up he had a constant nauseous and really bad headache.

Neil had barely moved from his spot besides Loon's bed, hadn't stopped talking to her and again, he only ate when Rion forced him. Watching him like a hawk till the plate was empty but alas … she only managed it every day, once.

Rion and Bella continued with their lives, Rion had her Youngs and Bella had her two children though Rion kept teaching Alex and Amidela hand signs. Bella herself had some trouble coming to Terms with everything; it all seemed so confusing and complicated beyond belief. Not only everything with the War but also all these new relationships between the lot of them, Severus was married to her, admittedly on paper _only_, and yet he had slept and still did with not only Malik but Lucius, Tom and Draco … she prized herself lucky to have Alex and Amidela to keep her on the right track of recovering and her laugher was now soft and from the heart and not her usual insane shrieks and dry chuckles.

Today was day eight, Poppy came early to check on Draco and Lucius to see how the babies faired with all this unhealthy stress. After that it was Loon's turn, Poppy wanted to try and wake her now that she had healed completely.

She had just arrived and was on her way up the staircase when a horde of terrified people fleeing came running and nearly knocked her over; they stopped two steps from her. "What in the Merlin's name? Are you trying to break a neck or do you believe yourselves above that?" Poppy glared at each of them, who still looked frightened.

"Poppy! Ma-Malik … is _seeping _…!" Fred seemed too shaken to continue and Poppy turned worried eyes up the stairs towards his Room, strange pulsing beating shifted the Manor's magic and only once before had she seen it … when Sirius had died….

"Take everyone down to the cellar and stay, he's about to have one _Major_ magical breakdown. Do it now, Tom and you too Severus come with me .." she continued up the steps, Tom and Severus hurried to kiss goodbye with both Malfoys and close hugs to the rest who would hurry to find Bella, Alex, Amidela as well as moving Loon. "Come on boys … he won't wait…" Poppy had stopped at the top, Tom who was hugging the twins and Severus was at the moment calming Remus.

"Coming Poppy…" Severus handed Remus to the arms of the Twins who hurried to comfort the distressed godfather, turning to grasp Tom he pulled him with him up the stairs, leaving Rion, Gin, Ron, Neil, both Malfoys, Remus, the twins and Malik's Twin sisters.

"You go and find Bella and the kids, I'll take Loon…" Neil only stayed long enough for them to nod their agreement then he ran to their Room, wanting to be alone. As he entered, the shock of his life had him speechless; there on the bed Loon was wide awake and was crying her heart out, she hadn't heard him enter and therefore cursed in Malik and now hers tongue - cursing herself for blowing cover this early and crying for the betrayal she had done. Neil stayed hidden for a moment, listening to her hisses, snarling and occasionally growling.

He had known for some time, maybe the last two years, that she was not _only _Luna Lovegood… like Ron had said but how his friend had figured it out was beyond his mind. He _did, _however_, _know he loved her - no matter her name, it was just that; a _name_ and no more. What worried him slightly, though, was her past … her personality … was it that different from how she was now and had she someone waiting for her - which she was waiting to be with? He snapped back to listening to Loon as she started to say names between the rest, Malik…Celia… even Tom appeared and Neil choose that moment to announce his present. "Loon…?" Her head, there had been bowed, snapped up so fast you heard her neck and on reflex her hand flew up to hold around her left side of it.

"….Neil…" not the warm greeting he had hoped for, not that he could blame her - yet…

"Who is Celia ..?" Loon was taken by surprise and again answered on reflex.

"Malik's mother, you know tha…."

"Not what I asked Loon, who is she to you? If it's only Malik's mom you wouldn't call her by first name… so, who is she?" Neil kept his voice calm and even but his heart was racing and her apologizing eyes didn't help much.

"…you ha-have to understand … I lo-love yo-you and would ne-never want to hu-hurt any of yo-you…." Loon hulked as she tried to explain, Neil took pity on her and walked over and sat on the bed.

"But..?" He asked softly as he ran a hand down her hair. "Come on Love, tell me everything…" He opened his arms and Loon broke down and threw herself at him. So she told him everything, about her time as First Maid and then Mate, about her Quest and all about Malik. Neil listened, without judge and Loon felt a burden lifting from her fragile shoulders, though she felt a new one within her heart.

"….now he'll hate me! A-and I de-deserve it! …. But I love hi-him, I love yo-you and the ot-others…" She sat back and dried her eyes when she suddenly stared scared at the ceiling. "He's awake..." faster than should be possible she was racing for her closet, throwing the double doors open. "Fuck Fuck Fuck! Where the hell did I put it?" Neil sat staring at her spot before slowly turning his head to look shocked at her, like he hadn't believed his own eyes. "I know I put it in here, I remember … oh yeah I stuffed it in a box…. Aha!" Neil crooked his head, still a little put off by her speed. "I hope everything is here …. Letter …. Baby blanket …. Pictures… shit shit! Where's the fucking ring?"

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRHHHHHHHH!"

Everyone in the building froze in fright at the scream flowing through the Manor helped on the way by wild magic, just as the scream stopped the building shook in its ground and raw magic flew through everything and everyone, who was knocked over by the sheer force and strength.

MALIK'S ROOM;

The room was a mess, broken something everywhere, windows broken to shreds and three people, though having strong shields, had been thrown backwards.

Malik, himself sat on his bed, though not enough was left to actually call it a bed, as every bedding and madras had been scorned away by Malik's raw magic, leaving only the frame and bed bottom.

Malik was indeed seeping magic in beat with his none-existing heart, his aura flared in size and darkened in the three colors of Red, jade green and dark blue. Poppy, Severus and Tom slowly came too, Poppy had to cast a new shield and soon the two others had to do so too.

"We have to calm him, the Manor won't hold!" Severus nodded to Poppy and turned to Tom.

"We have to try and distract him Tom, remember the living Room?" Tom nodded before forcing his way to Malik but the magi tried to keep them at a distant so Tom and Severus felt like they walked at the bottom of an ocean with stones bound to them.

As they reached the bed, Severus took place in front of Malik while Tom hugged him from behind, laying his head at Malik's neck as his arms sneaked around his waist. Severus kissed him slowly who at first didn't respond but slowly Malik kissed back like he was dying; greedily and almost desperate which made Severus moan. Tom sat stroking Malik's sides of his torso while humming loudly so his chest vibrated and made Malik feel it on his back.

Malik tried to clear his mind, to calm down before he made the whole Manor crumble under them but it was so _hard_ … not only had he just found out he wasn't a Potter but was in fact really Malik Pierce, really Son to his before foster mom Celia … how was he kidnapped? It wasn't often they had contact to the outside world neither did they leave through the Arch. Loon … she was a spy for his mother, sent to look after him and protect, why was it everyone felt like keeping things from him? Why was he left in the dark most of the time when it was his call in the end? He noticed Tom had stopped humming and seemed to be thinking, Severus looked at him while nibbling Malik's throat but Tom didn't seem to notice the black eyes and looked like he was far away in his own world.

Tom slowly came to after some time, red eyes connecting with black and a message was transferred between them.

Tom moved his hands down to the end of Malik's shirt while Severus's moved to Malik's sleeves, at Tom's nod Severus pulled gently while Tom lifted his arms and by doing so took Malik's shirt off, soon enough Severus had to help get the arms out before they both lifted it over Malik's head, who was totally unresponsive. Severus stood on his knees and Tom followed before leaning over Malik to pull Severus's shirt off, who did the same to Tom. When all shirts had been deposed of they pulled Malik with them down to lay on his side, this time Severus was hugging from behind and Tom was hugging them both from in front of Malik, their chests or backs touching and you could almost see how Tom and Severus absorbed the wild magic coming in pulsing beat from Malik, their own Aura came out steadily as they got more and more magic. Malik, who had lost control and was now stuck within his mind, was twitching … to the point of calling it convulsing.

Poppy didn't say a word she just observed the three bonded, feeling a inner joy like never before as her three 'Sons' who had always worried her now finally was safe and loved, understood and supported by many close friends. She had seen the silent message moving from Tom to Severus, saw their three colored Aura's - one for each of their eye color and she knew what it meant and it only made her joy bigger. After five minutes the Manor had stopped shaking and his pulsing magic was softer and mixed in with the Manor's magic rather than shifting it. Malik slowly woke and responded to Tom and Severus's caresses, his Aura was still out but had brightened to the jade green and he was calm, they seemed to stay like that simply for the comfort as she saw the three Aura's trail over each other.

"Malik, I have a mild calming draught … could you drink it, just to be sure you won't blow up again?" Tom signaled for her to come over and she did while the three of them sat up, Malik still sandwiched between them and their bare torso was still touching too.

"Thanks Poppy, I didn't hurt you did I?" Poppy smiled reassuring at the youngest of them.

"No you didn't, we're all fine." She handed over the bottle and Tom helped Malik with swallowing by holding the bottle to his lips before giving a rewarding and heated kiss. "There you go, all fine. Now tell me what made you this, haven't seen you like that since Sirius … Albus's office took weeks to sort out and repair, I'll tell you that. Torn papers and broken instruments everywhere…"

"Poppy, I think we understand." Severus never did like when she started babbling none-stop about something and he knew she had to be stopped early on, he smirked when she blushed. "Take a seat and Malik can tell what's going on…" She nodded and very unwomanly sat on the bed with her legs crossed - luckily she had pants on today.

"Now tell us, what is it with Loon?" Tom asked very softly as he leaned back and took Malik and Severus with him.

"She's a spy … sort of anyway. That's not the worst of it … I really am Malik Pierce, looks and name…. apparently always have….."

"How do you mean sweetie?" Poppy knew very little of Malik's life since he left and up till now and she knew nothing of the five years in Shadow Realm.

"I really am Son of Queen Celia Pierce of Shadow Realm, heir and all. Albus somehow kidnapped me when I was born and made Lily and James blood adopt me but that was cancelled when mother Turned me, giving me this appearance… never did understand why I can change between how I look now and to Harry …." Malik sighed, thinking about Loon or … Luciana, who properly was somewhere downstairs fearing for her life… which was totally ridicules as he could never hurt her intentionally, couldn't with any of them.

On the other hand he understood her fear, had he been in her shoos he would too be fearing just a little.

"Malik answer, what about Loon? How do you mean with she's a spy sort of?" Severus had taken Malik's head in his hands and turned it to look into the jade green eyes that he'd always thought belonged to Lily but seemed to come from this Celia, well he couldn't wait to someday meet her…maybe…

"My mother send her to look after me, she started a year later as you know but she was in the country almost from the moment I got my Hogwarts letter…. She's also, or was, First Maid and now _Mate _of my mother, given approval and blessing to love me, the rest of you too as far as I understand…." Out of nowhere Poppy stood and hurried to her Med. bag and pulled out a small bottle that she drowned, coming back she received weird looks.

"What? A Lady can't have the need to have a calming? It's a lot to take at once, suddenly you're not Lily and James's son, you have never been Harry Potter and this Profit about you and Tom have to fake and that's then mean Albus is responsible for ruining several lives just so he could….could play fucking saint and all mighty! So excuse moi! That makes me rather angry! Not only the lives of you three but also sweet Remus. Sirius, Lily and James even had to die and for what? 'The greater good!" Malik who was stunned to see calm, sweet and cheerful Poppy this angry, tried with a small smile.

"Maybe you should take one more; the last didn't seem to work properly…." The three of them snickered as Poppy glared but eventually went for another bottle that she drowned too. "Let's hope that'll do the trick…"

"Ha-ha, very amusing Malik." She drew her wand and pointed at him. "Hold still while I run a scan, your core must be exhausted…"

Knock knock knock.

"Yes enter….. Loon..?" Malik sat up straight slowly as he took in his friend's appearance, by the look of it she had been crying, her eyes all red and swollen nose, she was staring at the floor with her hands/arm at her back … somehow it reminded him of something and it took a moment for him to see it was The Pose … the one everyone did to him and his mother when being called over or they waited for approval to speak. It didn't take long for Malik to be in front of her, noticing how she even tried to keep a foot distant between them as their costumes said. "Stop this, don't you dare start acting like the rest of them. Can't stand it when _they_ do it, do you think I would with _you? _Your name might be different but you're still our school friend and you'll always be, no matter what… Lucy." Luciana looked up stunned, eyes glistering with new tears and at the name Lucy she gasped. "It'll be our nick name for you, simply refuse to use Lusie as that is mother's only…" Lucy stared wondering at Malik, like she didn't understand the words coming from Malik and Malik remembered something from the memory. "Love and protect him, be supportive and understanding when others are not …"

"Show him what a real friend is…" Malik smiled at her response and gently she was pulled into a hug, where she broke down crying at new. "Why aren't you…angry? Why are you being nice to me, I've betrayed you…everyone and you sh-should ha-ha-hate me!"

"Lucy listen to me, you _have _been there when the rest turned their backs on me. You _have _been supportive and understanding when no one else was, how can I not return that? Besides, I bet it hasn't been too easy on you… come here…" Gently he led Lucy to the bed, passing Poppy who was leaving to check up on the rest, Tom and Severus moved a little so that the two of them could cuddle between them. "No one hates you, they'll admire and love you like they always have… so dry your eyes, we have business to handle." He smiled sweetly to her which she returned after a moment.

"Why would we? You have been appointed to a great responsibility and have done great circumstances taken into considering…" Tom said casually, head turned to lock eyes with the young woman. "You're forgiven though not much needed to be, Albus is to blame for everything. If he hadn't used us as chest pieces none of this would have happened, though…. I would be lying if I said I regretted everything because I don't, not now…" At Lucy's wondering expression he smirked. "I wouldn't have everything I have now… all your understanding and support … I would have been going crazier for every time Malik beat me … I wouldn't change anything even if I could." Lucy's head was swimming with happiness and at the same time sadness… now she understood; when they returned to Shadow Realm nothing would be as before…. This was where she belonged, here with Malik and everyone else. Celia would be heartbroken but would move on, would be happy for her and Malik but she would find someone else to Mate with … Neil, Malik … maybe even Tom… needed her and… she needed them, couldn't even get herself to _think _about breaking from their little and complicated Pack, as Fenrir had called the lot of them.

"Lucy? I have to ask…" She turned hesitant to look at her oldest friend, wary from his tone; strained, unsure, tired in soul and mind and like he feared the answer …

"What is it?" Her attempt to sound casual and rather calm came out totally opposite to what it should, sounding monotone and like she felt doomed. "What do you _have _to ask there couldn't possible wait?" Now she sounded hurt and even scared and Malik received disapproving glares from both his bonded, Malik didn't seem to notice as he started hissing and that made Lucy press against Tom to put some distance between them. At this he seemed to snap out of his rant and when seeing her scared expression he paled, in seconds he was off the bed and was running for the bath - lock clicking as the door closed. Lucy stared at the empty seat beside her; slowly her eyes followed the path which Malik used to finally stare at the closed and locked door.

"Oh…SHIT!" To Tom and Severus's great amazement and surprise she jumped off the bed and raced with nearly none-human speed for the door Malik had closed, in her hurry she didn't participated her need for distance to slow her run and therefore banged face first, into said door, with all her body weight.

She fell hard on her butt and then on her back, you could see she was very confused, shaking her head as she sat up straight. Looking up at the door in thoughts she crooked her head cutely. "…Huh?…" standing on shaky legs she leaned, more like pressed, against the door while staring concentrated on it. "HIiazzz Daozzz Ighazzzazzz!"

Tom and his fellow vampire could only stare in shock as the young woman threw away everything called dignity, manners and self-respect as she cursed, banged, trying every spell she knew only to curse in that foul sounding tongue of her and Malik's vampire language. After about twelve minutes she walked back to the bed in defeat, Severus who after his Turning began to have a very good idea of what people was feeling and from that could give what they needed - in this case a hug - pulled her into his arms and gently started to rocking them both as she started sobbing.

"What was that about?" Tom asked very softly and it took her a minute or so to calm enough to answer.

"Right before he disappeared … he made me promise to him that … that I would … never … fear him or … hate…"

"Tristy … there you are, could you be so kind to drop into the bath and inform my bonded that I demand he come out and act like the vampire I know he is, yes in those words. Thank you." Tom and the rest waited and sure enough five seconds later the door was thrown open and Malik glared at Tom - knowing the message was from him. "Ah there you are, come …" Tom smiled warmly which threw Malik off but he stayed put in the doorway between bath and bedroom. "Why now, none of this nonsense… take a seat, I think Lucy has something to say…." At Malik's hesitation he softly added. "Please…" Malik stared shocked at Tom as he walked over and sat as far away as the bed allowed, crossing his arms over his chest, he send accusing glares to Lucy.

"You promised!"

"Malik listen to me… I fear you _not_ and never will, neither could I ever hate you….I know your question and…. the answer is No." Lucy stared honestly into his jade green eyes, her own nearly blinded by tears. "No, I won't… I know my place now and it's not with Celia. It's _here_ with you, with Neil and I'm _really _sorry it took me this long to accept it fully… I could never leave any of you..."

"Malik, please listen to her… she didn't mean flinching from you, she have only just woken and so have you; your nerves is standing and your both shaken, you should take it easy…. You're all jumpy and tense." Severus handed Lucy to Tom before pulling Malik closer. "You should feed my Love, you're pale again…." At that Lucy crawled over to sit on her knees in front of Malik, pulling her long hair over one shoulder as she offered her neck to him.

"Feed, let me show I fear you not…" She kept still while Malik observed her, sometimes glancing over at his bonded pair. "If you'd paid attention to my Blood's Hum you would hear I don't fear but is waiting eagerly…" Malik dropped his arms in surprise as he discovered that he _had _Blocked her Aromas and hearts Hum from his senses and that she _was _indeed sitting there calmly but with a waiting storm in her chest; her heart was beating so fast he feared it would burst, her blood was singing the most thrilling and addictive music to his ears and even her smell had the inviting sense of comfort and understanding only a true friend could give.

With a groan of near desperation, Malik showed her on her back but gave no chance for her to adjust before he was over her; holding her arms over their heads with one hand while he used the other to turn her head and by doing so baring her neck. While remembering to numb her skin he made no further foreplay as he sank enlarged fangs into her soft creamy skin, he drank deeply a few times but then remembered she had been hurt and was properly not fit for a near-draining-meal and though he stopped drinking of her warm life source he continued to lick the two small - larger than they used to be due to not feeding on time - wounds his fangs had made.

Under him Lucy was spinning like a satisfied kitten, moaning when he graced his fangs along her sensitive neck. Malik groaned when he nibbled her neck and she made a roll of her hips - rubbing her pelvis against his stirring cock. She heard and smirked smugly as she did it again; earning a breathless moan there ended as a warning in the form of a long hiss but Lucy merely rolled her hips more daringly, harder but slowly and persisting while pressing her lips to his in a senseless and overall sexy kiss. Growling and some ripping later Malik had her naked and was biding his way downwards, when reaching her nibble he sucked hard and Lucy moaned loudly in happiness, Malik smirked and shifted to use his teethes. Lucy shamelessly began grinding her pelvis against his, moaning breathlessly when Malik would grind back.

Severus and Tom had turned to each other the moment her skin broke, inflicting small cuts at each other which they licked. Tom had been showed back and was now laying almost cheek-to-cheek with Lucy; turning his head slightly to his left he pressed a sweat and gentle kiss to her soft cheek. Lucy surprised them all as she held Tom's face in one hand as she kissed him, making him groan and Lucy pushed her tongue past his teethes. Slowly and daringly she ran her own tongue against his fangs tip and they both moaned; Lucy from the small but wonderful pain and Tom from the three or so teasing drops of blood landing on his waiting tongue.

Above them Malik and Severus was busy undressing the lot of them, not that the two under them seemed to take notice at all. Before long the four of them was stark naked, Severus pulled away for a moment and returned with a bottle that Malik snatched from his with a grin before coating his fingers and hand, handing the bottle back to Severus who copied him. Malik worked himself while nibbling on Lucy's breasts who groaned while tensing her back off the bed, Severus was teasing Tom by circling a finger around his ass ring which made Tom hiss impatiently but Severus merely teased some more. When Malik was about to give her some stretching, she hissed in their tongue but turned to English after the first hiss of No.

"Cut the foreplay and just take me…!"

"I second that!" Tom moaned desperately as Severus now prodded his ring. Though Severus didn't hear the plead Malik did and wasn't told twice - having waited years to be with either of his friends - he angled himself so that the head of his cock was rubbing gently against her clit. Lucy made another hiss but Malik ignored it as he continued with making her as wet as he could, he didn't wanted to hurt her by going dry when she wasn't stretched at all. Lucy had had enough and in less than teen seconds Malik was on his back now lying as she had, who was on top of her friend and soon-to-be Lover.

"I said no foreplay…" she lifted her hips slightly while reaching down to grasp Malik's leaking cock and before Malik or the two others could protest, she began pushing down - slowly, sexily and totally ignorant to anything besides the feeling of her walls painfully stretching to make room all the while burning from dry friction and she loved every second of it, Malik was trying very hard to not move at all as he wanted her to take her time, he turned all stiff with the two other as they caught scent of her arousal.

Severus moved on to two fingers that he stretched Tom with, who was moaning, hissing impatiently and was twitching in pleasure but could do nothing but take it - his Rang under Severus only ever came out during sex…thank god! Malik tensed off the bed as Lucy began riding him hard, almost screaming each time Malik buckled on her push-down and therefore he got buried deeply inside her warm and now moist tunnel of insane pleasuring. Teasingly she rode only the head of his swollen cock in slow sensual strokes, Malik hissed in mindlessly pleasure as he squashed off a piece of the bed frame but all four was beyond caring and had only senses for the three others and their pleasure. Severus was going crazy; the smell of blood flowed through the room, the smell of sex was the evidence of their unusually complicated connection to each other, the sounds alone was enough to drive even a virgin monk to insanity, the feelings emitting off the three around him fuelled his own pleasure and he loved every minutes and wouldn't trade any of them for the power over the world.

Focusing on his bonded, there at the moment was in a heated sloppy and all through sexy kiss with Malik who was moaning with all his might, he removed his fingers but before Tom could protest to that he had his large cock pressing gently at Tom's waiting ass there cramped impatiently. Tom screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as Severus pushed, not too gently, breaching the ring in an even slide-through and it didn't take long for him to be buried all the way inside Tom's still cramping anus. Severus moaned as he felt Tom's walls hug around him, how Tom almost stopped 'breathing' and also how Tom's pleasure seemed to egg the two others. Tom desperately pulled Malik in for another sloppy wet kiss so when Severus hit his prostate dead on; he screamed into Malik's mouth who then moaned.

Malik, who was near insane, pushed Lucy off before entering her again with him now on top which made him able to take the lead and did he; In fast and hard push of hips he fucked Lucy who was mumbling nonsense as she keened her pleasure, when particularly good she shouted and Malik would repeat the motion.

"Sev, ready to end round one?" Malik smirked over his shoulder at a smirking Severus who nodded. Both Lucy and Tom whined cutely in protest to that and both hugged their legs around them to hold them but it only made Malik chuckle. "Our friends are waiting Luv…" Lucy moaned at the nickname and Malik began to whisper in her ear, words of love, praising and dirty talk flowed from his lips in that husky voice of his. One hand reaching to tease her clit again as he continued his string of dirty promises and it didn't take long for her to shout out her orgasm.

All three vampires groaned as their nostrils was bombarded with her arousal and soon after they came too, hissing and groaning as stars appeared on the inside of their eyelids.

"So… a bath?" everyone nodded with a smile and followed Severus.

Meantime down in the large living room they were all talking, Neil told about Loon and what she had told about Malik. They all agreed Albus was going to pay for what he did to their friend, Tom, Severus and Remus; preferable by death …. They could always hope, right?

"I wonder what they are doing … you think they'll be down soon?" Ron got a whack from Rion. "Heey! What did I do _now_?" Rion shook her head wishfully but turned back to her conversation with Remus.

"You'll see, they properly having sex … I'll recount it'll take some time." George laughed as Ron flushed red.

"Shut it Fred!" Fred joined his twin in laughing at Ron's tomato red face, who unnoticed at the moment was turning redder by each passing second. "Both of you are pesters, grow up!" Fred turned from George to his youngest brother with a serious expression, there after Ron's opinion didn't suit on him at all - not that he would ever tell.

"Ron, ease down. We didn't mean to point out your _lack _of common sense …."

"It's just, it's the most likely thing for them to do … you took us by surprise there …"

"As everyone else have guess…..URK!" Fred got no further as a warm - not burning hot - and hard body smashed into him making them end up on the floor, everyone around them moved out of the way but else continued with their own as they had seen this more than enough to know Ron could handle them both and that the twins together could take care of each other - enough for them to put off breaking them apart - Fred shouted for George to give a hand before Ron began tickling him breathless, George hurried over and tried showing Ron away but he didn't moved an inch.

"Big Oaf! Take one on your own size…." At that Ron laughed before turning around to tackle the older of the twins to the floor. "I didn't mean _me_!" George huffed as he tried wriggling free from under Ron, when not working he gave up with a glare to Ron. "Damm you! Fred get him off me!" Fred gave his twin a deadly glare.

"What do you think I'm _trying _to do here!" Fred pushed his hands flat against Ron's back and pressed with all of his might and still Ron stayed put. "George! I have an idea! I bet this'll do the trick…." Fred stepped back and moved to stand in front of them; drawing his wand he swiped it along the floor in a hurried motion.

"FRED! YOU GET THOSE BLOODY BASTARDS AWAY FROM ME THIS INSTANT!" Ron screamed terrified as a whole army of tiny small spiders marched towards him, marching in line and one even had a flag. "YOU SICK PRICK!" Fred smirked as Ron stumbled backwards away from the spiders.

"For Christ sake, Ronald!" Rion shouted to her fiancé who was beyond panic attach and had moved on to hyperventilating. "You have a wand have you not, then use it!" Stamping her foot in aggravation and frustration she turned to Fred, who shrank several sizes and at once banished the spiders. "Do _that _again and you'll be girls within a _breathe!" _the twins looked at each other before glaring at Rion.

"What's with the lot of you and turning us to girls, _huh_?_" _wrong thing to say as Rion started spotting red marks on her cheeks in her great anger.

"Is that _crystal _clear?" The last been said in a sugar coated voice; leaving no argument and the Twins could only nod.

"I must say, Rion dear, you've trained them well. Never thought I should see the day when the fearless Weasley Twins found their fear and weakness - the opposite sex…" They all turned and saw Malik with his arm casually draped around Lucy's waist with Severus and Tom in a similar position, at their shocked faces Lucy lost it and ended up on the floor in laugher cramps and it didn't take long before one of them had to silence her with a spell. "You know… if you keep those mouths open much longer a bird with make a nest… go on, close them…" Malik smirked when they did so slowly; Rion was the first to recover her shock and hurried over to give hugs and kisses while the rest, including Lucy on the floor, recovered. "Rion really … Calm yourself. You're gonna get an heart attach…." But she wasn't listening, after given all the kisses for now she got on with checking him over; taking in his color, the color of his eyes and she even checked with a spell.

"You're alright… thank god, I was going nuts! Don't you ever do that again…. You scared us shitless… We thought you were hurt…" Malik stared confused over her head at the others as she hugged his waist while resting her head over his none-exciting heart.

"It's been eight days, mate. Both you and Luna have been out cold and nothing we did helped, Poppy came every day and everything but you stayed out cold…" Malik turned shocked from Ron to Severus and Tom for confirmation.

"It's true … she'd hurt her head and you were locked in your mind. Sev and I tried entering to help you but we were thrown back off the bed without you responding at all." Tom stirred his Primary Dominate Bonded - or PDB as they had shorted it down to while Severus was SDB as in Second Dominate Bonded - to a couch and sat with him on his left while Lucius and Draco sat on his right, Severus came over to join Tom on Malik's left side as Tom brought Malik and Lucius closer; Malik was practically in his lap and Lucius was leaning into them. Severus and Draco sat back to watch as did the rest, Draco knew his father had been affected the most as his and Malik's bond was older than his own to Malik - mind you only days but still.. When everyone was seated and things had calmed and Ron had stopped shaking in after-fear, Malik then turned to Lucy before addressing the rest.

"I trust Neil has told you about me, it _do _appear that I'm Celia's son and I can only say we'll have to torture Albus some more for this too." Everyone agreed with a smirk. "Now, I want to introduce you to our friend here, former Loon but now Lucy or Luciana." Lucy blushed and hid childishly behind Neil with everyone chuckling. "We should head for some late lunch; I'm sure none have been eating well…" to that he got agreeing hums and nodding. "You're all such mother-hens…" As he said it they all stood and as the girls first then boys walked past him; cuffing him over the head with a glare. "Heey!" They then laughed as they walked out in the hall before going to the family dinner room.

Sometimes after lunch, when everyone had gone to their own, Malik was tucking in Lucius and Draco under the comforters on their enormous bed. Draco was holding his father to him and Lucius had his head on his son's chest, resting peacefully for the first time in eight days. Malik placed first a kiss to Draco's forehead then belly and finally on the mouth; as he had with Lucius. Draco's merciful silvery eyes followed his every move with an unreadable stare.

"Dray, my prized. Is something troubling you?" Malik crawled over besides him and draped his arm around a passive Draco. "Draco..?" Malik cringed inside when Draco turned tearful eyes and a hard mask to him, if it wasn't for the tears Malik would think he should be wishing for a peaceful death…

"Do you Love me?" Draco's voice was even though the tears, his eyes seemed ready for something - something bad; he looked like one haven been given a bad fate and had resigned to it.

"You know I love you Dray, I love you like I love these two …" Malik placed one hand on Draco's large belly. "You know me better than to ask that … what's brought this on, huh?" Draco hiccupped in his attempt to hold a sob; Malik turned concerned and placed his hand on Draco's chin.

"Just something one of the Twins said….. It made me think…" He lifted a hand and held it to Malik's, pressing a little before pulling both of them off. "I thought that maybe you 'think' you love me…you know, because I'm your Bearer…. I know you love the kids and your friends…."

"_Our _friends Dray, _our _lovers and _our _family …. You understand that? We are a clan of friends and foes … we love each other among ourselves… some more or less depending… you know that, don't you?" Draco just turned his head away; not hearing what he wanted - needed - to hear. "Dray come on… "

"You love me and Dad as your Bearers, right?" Draco stared hard at his twins father, mask near breaking point.

Malik sat back to observe his Consort, who seemed to want a specific answer and Malik had a feeling that if he answered wrong, Draco would freak. Malik then ran what Draco had said through his mind, trying to pinpoint what had made his alarm bells go off… something small…the pronouncing of some word…. "Dray!" Draco jumped at the sudden anger, waking Lucius who sat up to observe the two of them. "Don't you dare suggest I pretend to love because I have too!"

"Well how can I be certain? We only had sex that _one _time! You have sex with Sev and Tom, now Lucy! They get to be vampires and have sex with you but me and Luc? It's _we _who have your children inside us - it should be _us _who gets the attention!" Malik looked long and hard at his First Consort, Lucius stayed at the sideline but still proud of Draco saying his mind - one he to some degree agreed with.

"Draco … I don't have _sex_." Draco was about to shout in anger but Malik stopped him with a glare. "I make _Love_, Sev and Tom is vampire because of a Bond that I have no power over. Lucy is half from birth… you and Luc can't right now." Draco crossed his arms with a growl.

"Well when then? After our birth when we have sex you'll knock us right up again!" Malik hissed in warning and was glad Draco hadn't gone so far that he wouldn't respect him as a Consort must as he did when backing off.

"If you had read a little on Bearers you would _know _that after the first child it will be a _year _before they can conceive again and in that year they will get turned!" Malik stopped Lucius from speaking with a short hiss, Lucius backed and stayed silenced with worried eyes.

"Well how the fuck should I know? Before you came back I didn't even knew such thing existed! So don't blame us, don't you think this was one of those things _you _should have told us?" Draco was so far in his anger and sexual frustration that he didn't saw the warning glare, didn't hear the hiss or noticing his dad shaking his head wildly. "You have time to fuck them but not enough to correctly inform us!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lucius saw his son turn to jelly in fright and shock and so he hurried to catch him before he tumbled over the bed's side and down onto the floor. He sat holding him, glancing from under eyelashes up at Malik he made sure not to make direct eye contact and kept neck bended. Malik wasn't looking at him but at Draco, eyes blazing with an inner fire that seemed ready to spill.

"Sire … forgive him. He's been under a lot of stress lately….a-and he's…I'll shut up now….." Lucius sealed his lips at the glare Malik was giving him, doing what he could to protect his son he pulled him a little bit behind himself but not enough to irk Malik further - just enough to make a stand.

"Draco, this was first AND last time you've talked like that to me. As First Consort there are standards you must follow, including respect to your Children's Sire." Malik looked hard at Draco, who nodded, before standing from their bed. Drawing his wand he did an X slice at Draco and a small light came from within Draco's throat before he stuffed it back up his sleeve. "As punishment you won't talk till I deem you've learned your respect, you will answer in hands when _spoken _to and no more." Malik had to harden his mask when hurtful and teary silver eyes looked at him, Draco opened his mouth but nothing came, touching his lips slowly he nodded while bending his neck while his whole frame shook from sobbing. "Lucius, if he's not calmed in five minutes give him a calming…" Lucius nodded without taking his eyes from his crying son. "…I'm sorry….." he knew they hadn't heard it as he whispered it low so he slowly backed while calling the Shadows close, the last he saw was Draco's eyes which was showing a mix of hurt, betray and a slight anger.

Malik was running around the Manor trying to find his friends, someone….. _Anyone_! He was still angry, at himself and Draco…. Mostly himself. Lately he _had _been slightly ignorant to his Bearers, not that he loved them any less just…. Well he had a lot! It would be impossible to dote his love equally to them all at the same time and when he tried shifting a little between them to have time for all that was wrong too! '_Can always hope Ron, Neil and Bella won't be as demanding! Now where the hell is everyone, you should think a vampire would be able to pin point his clan_!' Malik had now been the whole house through; cellars included, and still none. He turned to the doors and when outside he sniffed the air, following his senses to the stable where he knew the girls had made a room for them, he hadn't seen it yet but he knew they were in there so he walked into the stables and for a moment his senses was paralyzed from the strong smell of horses, their hearts.. Even their blood sang a little, not in the 'eat me' kind of way more like 'let me comfort' way. He walked down the passage holding out his arms to run fingers over incredible soft noses; he stopped at a midnight blue horse. "Have you missed me..? I think you have… Heh no stop that…" Malik chuckled when the horse nibbled at his ear and neck, stepping away to open the box he rubbed it on its forehead while opening. "Yeah I know, you want a ride… have to disappoint you there… No time today Blue…" Blue went back to nibble on him, sometimes when sniffing him it blew breathes in Malik's ear making him laugh as it tickled. "Blue stoop… Tickles!" Blue just showed him with his big head not that Malik moved much, Blue sniffed his hair and clothes which always made Malik chuckle.

"Malik…?" Both Malik and his horse turned to the soft voice, seeing Rion who was smiling as she opened her arms and Malik walked the short distant and fell gratefully into them. "What is it? What happened, huh?"

"I had to discipline Draco… he questioned my Love and decisions, I can't allow him that when in the Palace so he _has _to learn it now…"

"What did you do?" Rion pulled Malik away from her shoulder to look him in the eyes, she smiled supporting to him which he answered with a lopsided smile but he turned grim in seconds.

"I made him mute… It was the smallest thing I could think of but you should have seen him Mi Mi! Total hurt puppy eyes…" Rion smirked at that but reframed from commenting. "I didn't know what else to do, he needs to learn or he won't be accepted into my Clan and then he won't survive!"

"And he _will learn_, this will teach him and I'll have a word with him about his duty as your First Consort but try to see it from his side - he didn't ask for this neither did he know anything about vampires and their Bearers nor about Shadow Realm, you see? You and I both know Draco isn't one to just follow blindly without answers to his questions. I'm not saying what he did was right but in his state I'm not that surprised, you need to tell him things - explain it, okeey honey?" Rion gave a quick peek on his cheek which made him smile.

"Alright, I see your point. I have a book he could read, maybe it will explain his questions… so, what are you doing in there?" Malik draped his arm around his friend as they walked down the path.

"Listening to Fred and George singing, they really are great! Sounds marvelous when they do a duet…" She opened the door and Malik scanned the room, except Draco, Lucius and Gin he found all their friends in there. The room itself were light blue theme with a lot of couched, cushions and pillows. A big fireplace warmed the room and in one corner he saw a long table with fabrics in all kinds of colours and materials along with a few sewing-machines across of that there was a bare corner, properly for baby stuff. Malik paid attention to the singing pair and in time to hear them finishing their song.

"…..such a lonely day and it's mine, it's a day I'm glad I've survived..!"

"I've surviiiiiived!" Fred finished while George hummed the ending note, afterwards cheering erupted and the twins broke out in grins as they stood to bow. "That was the warm-up, now…any wishes?"

"Are you familiar with the Muggles children's songs?" Rion smiled as everyone turned to her and Malik.

"Give us the beat and lyrics and we will in no time." George came over and offered his arm which she took and he led her to a corner with Fred following. While Rion sang quietly, Malik grasped the nearest body which happened to be Neil and almost threw his friend against the wall.

"Wow, Malik ease down…"

"Soo thirsty..!" Malik nearly whined but managed not to though his voice was strained. "Please…"

"Fine, here…" Giving Malik a push to the chest he showed his wrist in Malik's face, Neil smirked when Malik slowly turned offended eyes from the presented wrist to Neil's face; giving a clear massages - 'what the fuck?' Nail smirked even more. "I haven't forgiven you for that vase yet; take it or go and see if Ron have the time." Nail had to keep himself from laughing at Malik's expression - if that jaw kept falling it would hit the floo… too late. "Had I known it would be _this _enjoyable to have the upper-hand I would have done so sooner…" There goes the eyes… "Now seriously, wrist or nothing..?"

"Fine! I give… I'm _soo _sorry I threw a vase after you. It was very girlish and won't _ever _happen again. Now let me have your neck… _please_!" With an evil smirk and hand behind one ear, he asked in a wondering and provoking tone.

"Is that the sweet sound of begging reaching my ears..?"

"Oh you little tease! A prince never begs! He takes what he wants…. Oih!" Malik turned with a hungry and chilling expression to a now breathless Neil, who seemed to have trouble standing and had to lean on the wall. "Maybe I should do just _that_… take what I want, huh?" faster than Neil could take a breath, Malik had him pinned hard up against the wall and was now licking a trail from Neil's mouth down to the main vain on his throat at where Malik nibbled gently at first but it soon turned to sucking on the skin. Neil was breathless and _so _turned on by Malik's dominance and the things he was doing to his poor neck, seeing stars for his eyes Neil were helpless to keep the moan from emerging from his throat.

"Shit…" Neil moaned again when Malik showed his knee in between his legs to rub against the hard cock there only kept growing.

"What's this? Enjoying this are we Neil… I haven't even started properly… yet…" Neil answered with a drawn out groan which made Malik chuckle as he replaced his thigh with a hand, making Neil stop breathing for a moment. "Breathe Neil, can't have you fainting on me now…" Malik stepped back a little to smirk at his panting friend and soon Lover, he turned his head around seemingly looking for something. His eyes stopped at the bare corner and he hurried to drag the still panting Neil over near it. "Hold still a second." Neil only nodded as he watched impatiently. Malik drew his wand and made some complicated circles and a quick swoop, Neil watched with growing need and wanting as a king size bed with curtains appeared. A few swings more and Malik was pulling Neil towards the bed - under a lot of cat call and whistles from their friends in the room. Neil barely caught a good luck whishing from Lucy before Malik pushed him onto the bed, following Malik drew the curtains closed and Neil heard no more as he was caught in total bliss.

Meanwhile back in Malik's and so-on's room, Lucius sat on the bed still as he tried to comfort his distressed son. He understood why Malik did as he had, why his son _had _to learn. He had once read about the Shadow Realm and it's Vampires; it were rare they had any form for contact with this world and even rare was it they messed with wizards and witches' stuff. Vampires from that particularly Realm was said to be vigorously killers who liked to use their Lure on teens and adults alike.

"Draco, hear and remember what he said. He is our children's Sire, we are his Bearers and that entitles respect to him. That means we are not entitled to question his decisions or most importantly his Love … is that so hard? Focus on your son and daughter and let Malik, Tom and Severus handle the war and our safety, huh? At least try okeey..?" Lucius smiled when he felt Draco nod into his shoulder. "Soon we will have more than enough over our heads with three newborns in the house, I wouldn't be surprised if Rion gets pregnant too. Lucy and Neil seems old fashion to me somehow, properly waits till after the war." That made Draco chuckle though you couldn't hear it but Lucius felt his chest vibrate and his shoulders shaking. "Are you disagreeing with my observation ability, huh? I'll tell you something; I know people. No one can fool me, I see right through them… why are you _laughing_?" Draco sat back and held his stomach as he laughed his ass off. "Nice _someone _are having fun, on _my _expand!" Lucius began sulking like a child while sending death glares at his laughing son. "Oh would you stop, huh?"

# oh great people knower, tell me your secrets and I shall bow in your greatness # At his father's facial expression of great insults, Draco broke out in a laughing fit again and Lucius sulked at new - if only eyes could kill!

"If you're quite finished then maybe you cou…"

Knock knock

"Come in!" Lucius shouted as they both turned to see who it was. "Ginny! What a surprise, come on in….have a seat." Lucius indicated for her to sit on the bed besides them. Draco smiled warmly at the fretting young woman who slowly sat, hands twisting in her lap and her eyes were down and restless. Lucius sat back for the moment while his son pulled Gin into talking with hands, he told - after she asked - about his voice, he ended up getting cuffed over the head by her before scolding him for questioning Malik's Love. Lucius left the bed and called for tea to himself and hot chocolate with whip cream and some cookies for Draco and Gin. He then spelled a lot of pillows and cushions in front of the fire, arranging the things like a round couch before he called them over. Draco got help to stand from Gin and she supported him too, Lucius walked over to their new bookcase specifically for children stories. Taking one of Draco's favorite, a Muggle book about a field of buckwheat too proud and it's punishment, Lucius were sure Gin didn't know it and it would be fun seeing her reaction to such silly story line. Turning he saw that Draco had pulled Gin over to his make out couch and that they was waiting for him, Gin looked bemused and was studying him wonderingly as he came over. "Ginny, have you ever heard a Muggle story for children's?" Gin shook her head, now looking curious.

# this one is my favorite! #

Lucius nodded to his son as he sat down with the help from Gin. "Thank you Ginny. Now get comfortable, seeing as my Son seems to have misplaced his voice _I _will read today…" Draco glared when first Gin snickered then his father.

# yes Ha-Ha, how funny of you… #

"I thought so, now come on…" Draco gave one final glare before he laid down on his side with a hand supporting his head as he gently laid one ear to Lucius's stomach while the other was resting on his own bigger one. He gave Gin a nod of the head as to tell her to do the same, walking over so she was besides Lucius and facing Draco she laid a hand on each belly - nearly jumping out of her skin when a kick came from Lucius's. "So are you ready?" Both teens nodded and Lucius cleared his throat a little. "When after a thunder storm you pass by a field in which Buckwheat is growing, you will very often notice that the buckwheat appears quite blackened and singed as if a fire had swept over it. The farmer will tell you, 'it got that from lightening' but why and how did it happen? I will tell you the story as the sparrow told it to me and he heard it from an old willow tree that stands beside a buckwheat field and who could possible know better than that old willow tree, for he stands there still? He is such a respected and dignified tree but is old and crippled with grass and brambles growing out of a cleft in his middle. He bends forward with his branches hanging down to the ground as if they were long green hair." Lucius held a small brake to see if Gin had any comment but she was spell bound, eyes sparkling with life and excitement and Lucius thought she looked like a girl on Christmas Eve helping her dad with putting milk and cookies out for Santa and Carrots for his reindeers. "In the fields around the tree, corn was growing and rye and barley and oats - oh what oats, which when ripe looked like a whole flock of little yellow canary birds sitting on sprays. The corn stood so prosperous in its field and the fuller an ear was the deeper it bent in pious humility.

But just opposite the old willow tree there was also a field of buckwheat. The buckwheat didn't bend like the rest of the grain but strutted very proudly and stiffly. 'I am as rich as any old corn' he said 'and besides, I am lots handsomer; my flowers are as beautiful as the apple blossoms; it's a pleasure to look at me and my family. Do you know anybody more splendid than we are, you old willow tree?'"

# such an unpleasant wheat, thinks he's better than the rest # Draco snickered at her comment, he would almost bet she would say 'Ha!' at the end.

"The willow tree nodded his head, just as if he were saying, 'yes, certainly I do' but the buckwheat puffed himself up with foolish pride and said, 'that stupid tree is so old he has grass growing out of his stomach!' suddenly a terrible storm broke out and all the fields flowers folded their petals and bowed their delicate heads while the storm passed over them but the buckwheat strutted with arrogance. 'bend your head down the way we do!' cried the flowers. 'I don't need to!' replied the buckwheat. 'bend your head!' cried all the other crops. 'the angel of storms is flying down on us! He has wings that reach from the clouds right down to earth and he will break you in two before you can cry for mercy!'

'yes, but I certainly won't bend' replied the buckwheat defiantly. 'shut up your flowers and bend your leaves!' called the old willow tree. 'and whatever you do, don't look up at the lightening when the clouds bursts! Even humans beings don't dare do that, for in the lightening one look into gods heaven itself and that sight will strike even human beings blind! So if we, who are so much less worthy than they, dared to do it what would happen to us!'

'now I will certainly look straight up into heaven itself!' and he did so with pride and haughtiness. So vivid was the lightening that it seemed as if the whole world were on fire." Lucius cleared his throat as Gin started to move her hands to talk.

# no he mustn't! he'll die as punishment! # Lucius pulled her close with an arm around her shoulder, he felt her tense her whole spine and he gave his son a concerned glance.

# Gin…. Breathe… come on, in and out…. In, out.. That's it, good. # Draco gave his father a nod and Lucius moved again as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"You're safe Ginny, your dad will never touch you again. Malik will make sure of that as well as avenge you." Lucius felt her relax slightly under his caress; slowly she laid her head gently on top of his swollen stomach. "Do you want to save the story? We could talk baby names, its way overdue?" Lucius felt her nod before she sat up and he made a mark in the book while she stood, Draco turned to pull a string attached magically to a bell down in the kitchen, letting the house elves know, as well as the Young stationed there, that Draco needed their service. Shortly after a house elf popped in and bowed for his charge.

# we'll have sugar coated apples on sticks, more hot chocolate as well as mine and Lucius's potions #

"Yes Master Draco, would you like more cookies as well?"

# that would be nice, yes thank you Mittens. # Mittens bowed with a smile, he had taken lessens from Mistress Rion so that he alone could see to Gin and now Draco's needs - Draco had been added to his charge only minutes ago.

"Ginny, where are you going?" Gin stopped by the door and turned to answer.

# just need to get something from my room, I'll be right back… # She waved and hurried out the door and ran to her room. Lucius and Draco waited only a few minutes before she came dashing in with a big tome cradled in her arms.

"What do you have there Ginny?" Lucius smiled at the seemly nervous girl - no woman - coming over while looking lovingly at the book. She sat down as she turned the book and lifted it for them to see, Lucius recognized it at ones. "Where did you find this? Do you have any idea what you're holding?" Gin smiled at Lucius's excitement as she nodded. There in her hands she was holding what was properly the first and only edition of The Founders Diary, a book with each of the founders journals split in four chapters; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin.

# I do, found it in the Chamber of Secrets in my second year. I thought we could give this one to Malik, two of the names fits. Salazar for yours Lucius and Godric for your son Draco, that was the two boys and leave one girl. I think, in honor of Sirius, that your girl should be named Celine which is what Sirius would have chosen if Malik had been a girl plus it's similar to his mother Celia # Both Malfoys though it over, Lucius rather liked the name Salazar while Draco had some issues about the Godric part but on the other hand, who cared? Just because he himself was a Slytherin that didn't mean his son should suffer for it, Godric was in itself a strong name with meaning. Malik would appreciate the thought and Draco knew he had a lot to make up for.

# Godric and Celine it is, are we going to keep the names a secret for now? # Lucius smiled with a nod to his son.

# when should we give Malik the book? # Ginny lovingly ran her finger over the crest, it was the Hogwarts crest with a lion, snake, badger and an eagle around a big 'H'.

"First after our births, when we tell the names. Ginny, do you have a neat handwriting?" confused she began moving her hands.

#Well, mom always made me write invitations and such. Why do you ask? #

"Because I would like for you to write and make copies of Salazar's and Godric's journals to give the kids when they turn eleven. I think you should make the two others too, Ravenclaw will fit to Lucy and Neil while Hufflepuff will fit Rion and Ron."

# then we have them all! # Ginny smiled big with shining eyes.

"That we do and now for our chocolate and apples."

Later that day, right around dinner, Malik was dragging himself to his room where he knew Draco was … a confrontation he would have liked to avoid but as Rion so kindly had pointed out - _kindly _- he had to prove to Draco that he _did _indeed love them and not from duty … just _how _do you do that? Pushing that thought away for now he saw he had reached his room, taking a unneeded breathe he slowly pushed the door open and peeked inside - nearly falling face first to the floor at the sight meeting his eyes;

There in front of the fire, Lucius was sitting against a lot of pillows with Draco resting up against Lucius's stomach but what made him stumble were Gin, who was in the arms of Lucius with her head over his heart, a smile on her lips and they were all sound asleep.

Malik walked in without a sound and stood to look at them, Draco had sugar around his mouth while Gin had something on her nose and Lucius had chocolate beard. Lying by the fire was some sticks, apples, sugar and cups of refilling hot chocolate. Malik smiled, enjoying the view of a small part of his Clan/Family. They seemed so at peace and relaxed, Gin was snoring cutely and Draco as always was hugging his stomach. Lucius had a small smile on his lips and when he hummed in content Malik had to hold himself for the mouth or he would have snickered and awaken them.

Deciding to take a bath he walked on toes over to the door, casting a spell on the door to make it open without a sound he hurried in.

Gin, though his carefulness, heard or more like felt someone was there. She very gently loosened Lucius's hold and hurried to replace herself with one of the pillows so that he wouldn't wake up, Gin laughed soundlessly when Lucius hugged the pillow closer while mumbling contently nonsense. Turning to the rest of the room she tried to see any changing and noticed that the bath door was closed but she remembered it had been open when she fell asleep. Creeping on hands and feet's she neared the door while making sure to avoid objects on the floor, reaching it she slowly pressed her ear against the wood and could hear water running. She sat back to figure out who it could be, she knew it was either; Malik, Severus, Tom or Lucy thought Gin doubted Lucy would be bathing in here but then again - Lucy did what she wanted. Gin sat up on her knees as she reached for the handle, very slowly she twisted it open a little so that she could peek in – just to settle her nerves, or so she tried to convince herself. Seeing Malik standing there in the bath, naked, made her freeze; he hadn't closed the curtain so she had full view of his naked glory and while she could appreciate a beautiful body when she saw one – usually covered with clothes though – this sight made fears she had tried to forget come back full force. She felt he towered over her as she was sitting and he was standing but she couldn't get herself so move, either to stand or away from the door, just as she began to gasp for air she saw to her shock that Malik was getting down on his knees with his back still towards her and his heard down. Bemused at this she opened the door a little more, trying to see if anyone was in here with him but when she saw no one she stared at Malik, who was still in that weird way.

"Gin …." Though it was a mere whisper, she still jumped in fright but quickly gained her composure. "I won't hurt you …. " That made her snort in amusement, she knew that! "Trust me …" Before she could try to understand what he meant she froze, suddenly he was in front of her with a towel hastily thrown over his lap as he sat there facing her. "Relax … " but she was frozen in fright with him being this close and this naked, yet she couldn't stop her eyes from traveling over the flawless body there belonged to her friend, she wondered if it was cold to the touch as she had read or hard as marble. Malik smiled as if reading her mind, reaching a hand very slowly towards her in a nonthreatening way at where she just followed it with her eyes, he laid it at her cheek.

#You're still warm …# She smiled happily as she slowly took the hand in her own, running her petite fingers along it before turning it over only to do it up along the length of his arm. Malik had to close his eyes as he was overwhelmed at the sheer curiosity and boldness in which she felt him, she was totally oblivious to him beyond his body and the feeling of it. She reached his upper arm and had to lean closer to reach which was what made him realize that she would be doing this to most of his body which then made him do a nonverbal spell to make his cock stay down no matter what she did. #No facial hair … or chest hair for that matter …. # Holding his breath as she dipped to place her ear to his chest he thanked The Great that he had made that spell as he got his nose filled with her scent, he felt her chuckle before she sat up again to resume her task of feeling him. #No heart beat … shouldn't be surprised … # just then she lifted her head to see him with closed eyes and tense neck. #Malik ..?# when she got no answer she began to pull away, fearing she had pressed him and more importantly; that he expected this to go further, Malik felt her move so he opened her eyes to see her stare at him fearfully.

"Gin..? what is it, Love?"

#I-I'm so-sorry … do-don't be ma-mad at me!# Malik laid his head to the side as he studied her, seeing her eyes flicker to his lap he believed he knew her problem.

"Gin, nobody is expecting sex from you … if and when you want to it won't be sex but love-making, there is a huge difference." He tried a smile but she just shook her head in denial, not believing him.

#You all have sex! Soon you want me to do it too but … but I won't! I see _his_ face every time I think about trying; his drunken smile and I hear him whisper that I'm his little girl, his little red-haired pride! No no no! I won't!# Malik hurried to spell some sweat pants and t-shirt on before taking her in his arms.

"Shhss…. Love, no one will force you – I will make sure of it."

#I don't wanna be his red-haired pride! Mom should be that – not me! Not me..never me….never never….!#

"Then we'll just change that..come." Standing with her in his arms he carefully arranged her in his arms before walking into the bedroom where they saw Lucius and Draco awake, looking at her sadly but still with love which made her smile sadly back at them before Malik had walked out with a short nod at them. "Cover your ears, Love…." She did so with a curious look at him at where he smirked. "AAAWWUUU…. AAAAAWWWUUUU!" Gin glared at him as if he was crazy but he just smirked when he heard the answer.

"UUUUWWWWAAAA…AAAAWWWUUUU!" They both laughed when Tom, Severus and Ron came running from a door, clashing together in the door in their haste but luckily no wands broke. "What are you doing on the floor…?" Malik and Gin looked up to see Luna and Rion coming over while looking at the three men on the floor.

"It sounded like a werewolf was inside; we came to see if everything was alright." Severus, who was the first to stand, glared at the smirking girls. "Just what were you doing?"

"Oh just a way for me at Malik to let each other know they are needed …" Rion chuckled when Tom and Ron too glared from the floor where they tried to untangle each other out from Tom robe. "So Malik, you called?" Rion turned to him while Luna chuckled behind a hand.

"Yeah, we need your help with a make-over for a few persons."

"Oh do tell.." with that Malik walked over to Ron and gave Gin to him before pulling him with them, leaving a glaring Dark Lord and Potion Master.

"He'll be my death one day!" Severus snorted as he helped his lover up from the floor.

"You can't die, remember?"

"Oh.. yeah that's right.."


End file.
